Yes Master
by TheatricalPlacenta
Summary: Vampires. Demons. Half breeds. Naruto has become the slave of the youngest uchiha. The most sadistic uchiha. The most hatefull uchiha. The insane one, out of the two. Sasukes love was taken. Unknowingly he's RE-filling the hole with Naruto. SasuNaru. EPIC
1. The begining of pain

**A/N: hello ppl!....i know i need to finish my other stories but i had such fun writing that one shot for you in first person perspective that i seriously needed to just make a story in first person..................OH YAY!........**

_**THIS IS THE STORY!-THAT VAMPIRE STORY THAT I'VE BEEN TELLIN YOU ALL ABOUT!!!!!!!-ENJOY!!!!!!!**_

**Kioku: Ok i have no idea to whom i should give this story to.....naruto....or sasuke..........**

**Naruto: ME!!!**

**Sasuke:....no way you freak.....it should be me..........**

**Naruto: well there's no reason why it shouldn't be me!?**

**Sasuke: oh yes there is...........I seriously don't want to look into your primitive mind and have to endure it for more than i should. So therefore it should be me....**

**Naruto: I AM NOT PRIMITIVE!!!!**

**Sasuke:....phhh.....yes you are.........**

**Kioku:....i dunno.......maybe it should be you sasuke.....**

**Sasuke: *smirk***

**Naruto:........ BUT YOUR ALWAYS THE CENTRE OF THE FUCKING ATTENTION!!! I MEAN REALLY! ALL OUR SASUNARU STORIES YOU HAVE SOME ATTITUDE PROBLEM, OR YOU JUST WONT STAY IN KOHONA, OR YOU'RE JUST A VERY VIOLENT RAPEST-BUT SOMEHOW YOU'RE OBSSESED WITH YOUR PREY!**

**Kioku:.......umm...........wow.........**

**Sasuke:........not every story....**

**Naruto: YOU'RE RIGHT!-Some of them you're completely O.O.C. but in all of them you are the focus..........do you see me devising plans to fuck you?-NO!-IN EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU'RE ALL LIKE- "LOOK AT ME!-I'M GAY, I'M HERE!, WHAT'S UP!?"**

**Kioku:.....hmm.........**

**Sasuke:....I do not say that!**

**Naruto: BUT YOUR BODY LANGUAGE DOES!**

**Kioku:...you know what?.....**

**Sasuke/Naruto: What?!**

**Kioku:......=_=.........i'm giving this one to naruto....**

**Sasuke: O_= WHAT!?**

**Naruto: YESSSSSS!**

**Kioku:......i'm loving this.....**

**Naruto: I WIN!**

**Sasuke: God dammit.....**

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!- this school they're in is a private school and the grades go from grade 10 to 12th grade and naruto and the gang are in grade 11. so they're inbetween.**

**Itachi and the akatsuki people are in the private university across the feild at the back of the school.**

**Boys uniform: a pure white dress shirt with a black trim around the sleves and the bottom of the shirt. A red and black striped tie hang around their neck. The pants are black and so are the shoes. Red socks are manditory.**

**Girls uniform: The blouses are white with a black collar and trim around the sleves and the bottom. They wear a red and black striped sailor tie around their necks. The skirt is black and those little folds on the inside are red. The shoes are black and have a small heel. Red knee-high socks are manditory.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I scanned the school grounds, covering my eyes as the sun beat down on me and the large feild that was standing in the middle of.

Another year at this stupid private school. I dropped my book bag that was slung across my shoulder and crouched down beside it, digging for a pair of sun glasses.

I pulled out a dark red pair, the lenses reflecting a bright yellow glare. I smiled putting them on. My bright yellow hair hung over my eyes in long wisps as a gust of wind came up behind me and blew it everywhere.

My smile turned into a grin as i watched many girls and boys walk hurriedly around the school, hugging their friends after a long summer.

Alot of them had changed, but not as much as i had.

I loosened my tie and undid the first few buttons of my shirt letting the tanned expanse of my chest glem in the light.

Over the summer i had grown three inches and lost some of what babyfat i had. I started to develope muscles on my forearms and legs, and i don't mean to toot my own horn but i have, even though it's not really that visable, a faintly defined six pack, and pretty even pecks.

My pecks weren't like huge, my chest was still almost flat but i dit have some definition.

I laughed picking up my bag again as more wind ruffled my hair. Boy am i gunna kill the ladies this year.

I reached the edge of civilization that surounded the court yard and rased my left hand waving "HEY KIBA!!!" i called.

Kiba looked over to me, stopping his conversation with shikamaru, shino, and chouji.

Kiba gaped at me, his face had also lost some babyfat from our junior year.

Chouji hadn't lots a damn pound, but he probably just sat around and ate chips all summer. Oh well.

As for shino, he was pretty lanky to beging with, but his face seemed more defined.

"Holy shit!-Naruto?!" The brown haired dog lover asked turning his entire body toward me.

"What's up?!" i grinned even wider, if that was posable, comming to a stop infront of them.

"Aparently you!" kiba said showing the centimetre diference between us.

"Well i sertanley did change didn't i?" i laughed swaying my hips.

Chouji reached out and tugged on my tie "who dresses like this? I mean it's a private school with freaking uniforms and you still managed to look like a discrace"

"Hey, i think i look pretty sexy......" i pouted grabbing my tie, holding it as if it was my child.

I smirked as kiba snorted and shino grunted "there's no denying it boys" i smiled spinning around and winked at a girl that looked at me as she walked by. She blushed wich made me feel really good about myself.

"I really wanna nail sakura this year" i mused looking at kiba "...i really think i can get her to date me......."

"and if it dosn't work, you have one more year to come back as a goth!" kiba laughed.

I frowned "....she can't really still be into sasuke........"

"Oh she is" kiba nodded.

"But it's been a whole summer!" i complained turning back around, feeling a little uncomforatble as people began to stare.

"Rumor is she followed him everywhere" shino said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well this sucks" i looked back over my shoulder ".....well.......there she is...." i grinned again "....I'm going to see if she shows any interest......."

"You never give up do you?" chouji asked.

"Nope" i flashed my grin at him and then returned it back in the pink haired girls direction "but there's one diference....this time i'm going to be completely inocent...." i moved forward kiba snikering behind me.

"Good luck with that" He continued laughing.

I lowered my chin and looked at her over the edge of my sunglasses. She had gained some weight this summer "That's nice....atleast she looks healthy now........" i chuckled as she looked over at me and gasped. Ino who was standing across from her looked over too, her eyes widening.

"Hello sakura" i smiled politley "how was your summer?"

"uhh..............i....i had i nice....umm-time" she looked me over.

"and you?" i glanced at ino.

" me too" she answered a little to quickly.

"That's nice..." i gave her a goofy smile "I saw you at the beach one time"

She blushed looking at my chest and nodded. Sakuras eyes almost bulged out of her sockets as she stared at ino.

A loud buzz filled the air.

"Well ....... looks like it's class time" Sakura hurried winding her elbow around inos "bye naruto" she said running towards the school.

I smiled triumphantly as kiba aproached me, chouji and shino heading for the school, with shikamaru and gaara.

"So?" he asked as we followed the mob of students.

"Well i definatley dazzled her"

".....really?" he said not beliving me.

"No really!" i laughed.

"Right.....she looked more uncomfortable than interested" he chuckled.

"Nuh-uhh.....she was totally subdued!" i nuged him.

"...phh.....she looked like someone who was tied to a nerd in his underwear" he shoved me back "now do up your shirt, or the teachers will get on your case"

"oh i bet they can't wait to yell at me" i quickly caught the door just as it was about to close.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We piled into the gym sitting down in chairs that were set up for us. Once everyone was seated, our princable tsunade walked out infront of us.

"Well i see alot of familiar faces this year.........and alot of new faces....." she smiled "It's another year at Linden high and i would like to welcome all of our new students" she waved "and hopefully i'll learn all of your names...." she grinned "but i wouldn't count on it, because i have to learn the seniors first"

I laughed along with many of the other students "....so true" i heard from behind me.

"Your classes are listed on the sheet under your social events calendar and your home room number is on the top right hand corner of that sheet, beside the teachers name" she turned and began walking "At 10:10, 15 minute intervals will be set aside, where you will go to those classes and meet your teacher and your class mates, and after you will proceed to your home room for 30 minutes, and then it's lunch, with a short meeting on sports teams and clubs. Then your day is done, and you can eigther go home or hang out here for a while, but the school closes at 2:45." she halted at the gym door holding it open "and one more thing for those new students" she laughed "School starts at 8:07am and ends at 2:15. Have fun shopping for alarm clocks!" and with that she left.

"well it's only 9:37 in the morning......." kiba said turning in his seat toward me "......what should we do?"

"umm........i dunno" i said looking around at all the new girls that giggled over the seniors "....hit on girls?"

"you always do that" kiba stood up and streached.

I smiled and got up to my feet watching as a slim brunette left the gym. Her skin was an off olive color and her eyes were a deep green.

"...nice looking junior" i smirked mving past people who were still in their chairs.

"Hey!" kiba caught up behind me and sighed as i pushed through the doors "what are you doing?"

"I'm about to score" i smirked wider as i neared that brunette who was talking to two other girls, one had black hair, and the other was a brunette like her, but with blonde streaks "hey" i said leaning against a locker that was beside her "what's your name?" i asked smiling.

"Huh?" she looked at me with wide eyes, her friends oogling me aswell. She looked back at her friends and alarmed look on her face.

I smiled wider looking at the one with black hair.

"Umm" she said looking back at me, so i turned my attention back to her "....my name is katie....."

"katie ......." i leaned down looking in her eyes ".....i like that name......"

She gulped as my smile turned to a smirk.

"Oh leave them alone!" a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from her.

"what?" looked at the person that interupted my smooth moves.

TenTen was glaring at me with those burning brown eyes. Shit.

"Don't listen to him sweetie!" she said pushing me away "He's a totall looser!" she told them to scurry off and turned to scold me.

"God, is there no time when your not boiling over with hormones!?" she put her hands on her hips.

I sighed and scratched the side of my head.

"And take those off, you look rediculous!" she snatched my sunglasses and snapped them in half.

"Hey!....those were mine!" i frowned.

"Well, like i said, you-"

"-look rediculous?" i raised a brow "say what you like" i turned around to find kiba "you know i'm-" i bumped into somthing, or rather somone "-....attractive" i said as the clothed sholderblades i was looking at, turned around and turned into a flat chest. I stared up with wide eyes at the disaproving face of sasuke.

It turns out i wasn't the only one who changed durning the summer time.

Sasuke was like 6'4 and his face was like carved marble. Almost like one of those crazy ass greek gods.

His Bangs were longer, they reached his chin and shadowed his eyes, the spikes that used to poke up in the back like a ducks ass, drooped down in loose soft tuffs.

Well i don't know if their soft, but they do _look _soft.

"Watch where you're going Uzumaki...." he said calmly his eyes narrowing slightly, taking in my new features aswell.

"Why don't you, you bastard!" i growled noticing that his biceps were filling out his sleve.

"Still have a foul moth i see" he looked down on me. God damn it! I wish he wasn't so damn fucking tall! it's not fair! I lost all my acne that i ever had, my voice dosn't shake and screech anymore, my body's tall and awsomely muscled, and i'm basically sexy! well......that's what i thought.......BUT NOOOOOO!-now i see sasuke, and all my self esteem just went down the toilet.

"you bet shit face" i frowned moving past him.

"still a moron too....." sasuke sighed behind me as Tenten caught up beside me.

"Sasuke looks great this year huh?" she smiled knowingly.

"Stupid ass hole!....he's always trying to beat me at everything!!!" i hissed.

"you know i really don't think that sasuke spends his life planing how to be taller than you...." she said picking her nails.

"what ever" i said as the buzzer, buzzed.

She stifled a laugh as i looked down at my classes. Scince. Great.

I walked down the hallway looking for room 324, and found it walking in the room, being greeted by . Oh god this class was going to be fun.

"Hello Uzumaki.......how was your summer" he smiled creepily.

"Oh just keep to yourself, and we'll get along just fine" i growled walking past him.

I looked around the class looking for people i know, and my vision came across sakuras lovley complexion.

"hello sakura-chan!" i cheered jumping infront of her desk.

"AH-" she jumped looking up from her text book "....n-naruto!....." her eyes widened a fraction, then for some reason her expression became discusted "get out of my face you geek" she pushed me away and leaned over her desk smiling "Sasuke!" she waved. I looked to see that stupid god like man standing at the door, being ooged by orochimaru. Gross.

"You're just as beautiful as ever my dearest student" orochimaru smiled that pedo smile again, a weird look in his eyes.

"Hn" sasuke glared at him and walked toward me and sakura "....naruto...." sasuke grabbed my elbow and dragged me to a table behind sakura "...i'm not getting stuck with sakura as my lab partner"

"And so you choose me!?" i complained refusing to sit as he did.

".....well i know you wont do any of the work so it will almost be like being by myself. You obviously, or suposedly hate me so i doubt you'll be talking to me, and you'll get and A, so i don't know what you're complaining about" he twined his finger together under his chin.

"hmm....." i looked at sakura who was glaring at me, grinding her teeth "...atleast it'll keep my woman away from you..." i shrugged sitting down.

Sakura scoffed spining around in her desk as rock lee sat beside her "i hate you naruto" she spat back at me.

Ouch. And i thought we were doing so well.

I sighed looking down at my desk.

"where's your text?" sasuke asked from beside me.

"oh........left it at home" i replied.

"........i see" he said, not saying anything more after that.

Orochimaru stood at the front of class with an unhappy look on his face "so....i am your teacher....." he turned toward his desk ".....i do not enjoy teaching......." he looked at sasuke "unless you're an absoloutly amazing student" he smiled showing his slightly sharp teeth.

I shivered.

"Nothing more...you may talk amongst yourselfs" he waved us off and began writting things down on paper.

I looked at sakura as she leaned over our table and shoved her face in sasukes personal space. Ha. That rymed.

"Oh sasuke!-why don't we trade partners!?" she smiled a pink blush burning hot on her cheeks.

"no" he said simply.

"Oh why not!?" she pleaded.

"Because i'm already narutos partner, and it would be rude to back out now"

"No it wouldn't" she looked at me "naruto dosn't mind!" she hinted.

"actually i do" i said. Anything to keep her away from sasuke, not that he would actually go out with her.

"stupid jerk" she growled leaning back in her chair.

I cringed feeling sasukes eyes on me as the buzzer went off.

I felt a little uncomfortable so i quickly got up and booked it for the hallway. My next class was Home ec. Oh dear.

I entered the foods room, imedeatley seeing chouji sitting beside shikamaru and kiba. I grinned running over "Hey!" i sat down beside them. Azuma lit a cigarete and walked into the middle of them room "Okay kids, in this class you will cook things" he held up a cup cake "and eat them" he took a bite and swallowed it, followed by a quick breath of his smoke "and remember.....drugs and smoking in a cooking enviroment is unsanitary" he pushed the lit end of the cigartette into the bit part "i'll save that for later" he coughed ".....and this is only a half year course, remember..........." he walked to the door "so don't get to comfortable" He left.

"So what's your first class?" kiba asked me.

"science" i moaned and layed my forehead against the table "with the bastard"

"ooooooo" kiba hissed "....i got math, i'll transfer for you"

"....that would be nice" i turned my head to the side "but no doubt that oro-bitch was writting down our seating arangments today, i'm already stuck with him" i laughed bitterly "it would just be selfish of me to bring you down with me.......besides.....i really don't think that anyone wants to be jimmys partner..."

"....jimmy" kiba said his name as if he was a formidable foe. And i don't blame him. Jimmy stole kibas pudding in Gr.4.

Jimmy was a big, rich, bully back then, but ever scince he got hit by that rouge golf cart he'd never been the same. He was now somewhat retarded.

"haha" chouji laughed "we're going to have such fun! We'll cook beef tenderloines and rib'O'porks, SO MUCH FOOD TO BE HAD!" he licked his lips.

I'd taken Home Ec. last year, and chouji didn't get in. Boy was he mad. But little did he know that we were going to have to do like two months of worksheets and kitchen saftey before we were allowed to make _Tea._

"I'm trying to sleep" shikamaru said muffed by his sleve.

"It's not nap time shikamaru" i said absentmindedly.

"What killed your buzz?" kiba asked.

"......when i saw how much sasuke had changed it kinda brought my mood down" i replied.

"Oh yeah......i saw him walking down the hallway........he must of taken seroids or somthing!-It's not normall how much he changed!" Chouji wispered so the girls in the room wouldn't hear that we were talking about him.

"or he got plastic surgery" kiba laughed quietly.

".....well he is beautiful....." i comented.

All the laughter turned into complete silence.

"all i'm saying is when he finds that one gay lover, that guy is going to be one lucky son of a bitch!" i chuckled.

The laughter started again.

"I doubt he's even gay......" kiba tapped the table.

Only four could fit at one table.

"....well he dosn't have an interest in girls....." shikamaru looked up.

"but didn't you hear what he said last year?" kiba stared at him intently "i asked him why he wouldn't go out with neji's cousin and he said '.....Girls annoy me to no end, and much to your suprise they're quite filthy.......But men are still worse i must admit'" he did a very unconvincing version of sasuke monotone voice.

"so ....... he could still be straight" i said making them look at me "........he'd just have to spray'em down with ferbreze or some shit before he touched them...." i scratched the back of my head, leaning back in my chair as i laughed "Imagine what he'd scrub them with before he got laid!"

Kiba burst out in to a flurry of giggles, and i'd have to say, they were very manly giggles.....or as manly as giggles get.

"dude people are looking at you" chouji threw a random chocolate bar at kibas head.

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" i looked up and sighed.

"what class?" kiba questioned.

"math" i cringed.

"wonderfull...........i got science......" his eyes bulged out " with orochimaru? He's teaching the Gr.11's this year?....holy shit......"

"you now him......follows sasuke to every grade...........you can bet he'll be teaching Gr.12 next year" i laughed walking away from my best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well i had a freindless Math and then i had Metal work with TenTen, neji and Rock lee. That class was promissing!

Now i had Socials.

I walked into the class and saw my former teahers Kakashi and Iruka, talking to eachother.

"IRUKA!!!!!" I yelled bounding across the class room with my nice, new, long legs.

"Wha?-" he sttudered as i lifted him off of the ground in a bone crushing hug "Na-naruto?!" he asked as i put him back down. I was almost as tall as him now.

"Yeup!" i smiled.

"Oh my god!- look at you!" he fretted over my height "And you lifted me up!!!" he was dazzled "what the hell did you do!?"

"It's called a gym...." i said sarcastically.

"He's a beast right?" i heard kiba laugh from across the room.

"Damn right!" i grinned.

"It seems you've changed very much naruto" kakashi smiled, his visable eye twinkling.

I laughed nervously as i struck a pose.

"Oh he hasn't changed that much!" kiba walked up beside me "he's still an idiot!"

"of all the things that had to change" sasukes voice sounded a few desks away.

I whipped my head in his direction and snarled "Shut up you fagg!"

"Hey now!-language!" Iruka scolded.

".....i don't believe i'm a loaf of bread or a cigarette" sasuke glared at me, knowing very well what i had ment.

"....ass hole....." i mumbled looking back at iruka.

"naruto, your mouth is just as foul as last year......" iruka said shaking his head "....well......i'll see you later kakashi.......naruto behave yourself please" Iruka walked towards the door.

"what, you don't teach this class?" i asked.

"nope" he smiled leaving.

"Ok kids sit down and i'll fill you in" Kakashi walked to the front of the class.

I sat down two desks infront of sasuke, kiba sitting inbetween us.

"Ok so....i am Mr. Hakate.....but you can call me kakashi.....Mr. Hakate is my father....." he smiled "....now......i have no control over you doing your homework-so i don't give any-because most of you don't even do it......" he said staring at me ".....so if you fail this class it's based soley on weather you're stupid and you suck or you are smart and you do work............." he walked to his desk "......................ok that's it.......socialize"

"hey kiba!" i stood up and sat on my desk, putting my feet on my chair "....how was science?"

"wonderful" he groaned.

I laughed just imagining orochimaru hungrily watching kiba.

"n-naruto.....may i s-sit there?" a mousey voice came from beside me. I looked over to see hinata, whose hair had grown long.

"OH!" i said my eyes widening. Her boobs were the biggest things id ever seen in my entire life "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i was at a loss for words.

"bloody animal" sasuke said breaking my hypnotic state.

"um-of course!" i moved my legs to the side blushing as i found myself staring at her chest. She awkwardly climbed over my chair and settled in the desk beside me.

Kiba laughed at me making my blush turn in to red fury "just shut up!"

Kiba covered his mouth as i glared at him in silence for about 11 minutes. It was pretty uneventfull.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had L.A. next with sasuke and hinata. that class was pretty stupid. L.A. is short for Learning Assistance. Iruka was teaching that class and the only rule is work quietly, and if you have no work talk quietly with someone who also has no work or do something else.

After that i arived in the gym, imediatley hit by a hyper lee.

"AHH!" i screamed as i fell over.

"OH NARUTO!-THIS CLASS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!!!!!" he squeezed me tighter.

"LEE!!LET GO!" i gasped pushing his away.

Rock lee leaped away laughing, being joined by the gay-est teacher in the school. Gai sensei.

I just called him teacher. Just cause he was asian dosn't mean i am. geez.

"OKAY!" gai called "BOYS TAKE YOUR SHIRTS OFF-AND GIRLS, GO PUT YOUR BOOTY-SHORTS ON!"

"what?" i called walking up beside kiba "Why?!"

"Because i'm going to see what you need to work on-" he smiled as the girls rushed into the locker room "-and i'm going to see how much development you've done over the summer......so i can plan work outs for the classes!"

"OK!" i said excitedley, ready to show off my new muscles.

I un-buttoned my shirt and slipped it off of my shoulders tying it around my waist. I smirked looking over at many of the boney ribs of he other boys. Some of them had massive biceps and some of them had mad abs, but i had a little bit of both, and they suited me very well. And i thought that i had the best body here untill my eyes landed on sasuke who had come out of

no where. His abs were more defind than mine but not by much. Same with his pecks. His biceps and fore arms were well defined and obviously strong. H-O-L-Y S-H-I-T.

"Alright......Lee....always looking good........" gai winked at his pet " shino, a little thin there....eat some meat, and i'll work on you from there..........Sasuke.....my, my.....you must of taken some super course this summer.....your ribs just disapeared!" Gai laughed moving on to another boy that i didn't know.

He went down the line, complimenting and totally dissing the boys body features. He called Kiba a skinny wimp that needs muscles. That made me laugh out loud.

"So naruto, you think that's funny do you?" Gai moved infront of me "....hmmm....i see why.....nice body....pretty average...healthy........but your biceps are a bit thin.....they look

un-even compared to your fore arms"

"...thanks" i said crossing my arms over my chest and rubbed my shoulders.

Gai moved on to the last three boys after me and turned to greet the girls as they came rushing out of the locker room.

I winked at a couple talking with my buddies at the same time.

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the bell went making me sigh. The last two classes i had was Art and english. Cool.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Almost all my friends were in my english class and my future girlfriend sakura was there too.

TenTen, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and neji were there and we were all introduced to our english teacher Kabuto. He was really creepy......

We all talked almost for the entire 30 minutes before the buzzer went off and me and TenTen went to art. This really creepy kid Sai was there. He wasn't in any of my other classes, but all _last_ year he was. Kept callin me dickless or somthing.

So at the end of that class we all were herded to the gym where we got the low down on all the school dances and sports teams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat on the grass, shade over me from the tree i was sitting under. I was completely relaxed.

"Naruto?" i heard Irukas voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my teacher smiling at me "....yeah?" was my completely casuall responce.

"What are you still doing here?" he aske puzzled.

"....what time is it?" i sat up looking across the feild. I wasn't in shade because of the tree. I was in shade because the sun had gone down.

"It's maybe 6:00" he laughed "......why?"

"i must of fallen asleep......." i rubbed my eyes.

"you should get home.......school bright and early tomorrow......." he began walking away.

"where are you going?" i asked.

"Home!" he chuckled "...would you like a ride to your house?" he asked, making the word _house _stand out.

"nah....i'll be fine" i stood up and streched putting my book bag over my shoulder "see you tomorrow Iruka!" i smiled walking towards the street.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

I walked along the crowded street of Yale W. considering going into many of the fast food restraunts that i passed by. The people were disapating as i turned down one of the less wealthy streets. Run down buildings lined the street, paint peeling off of an old retirment home.

An ear peircing screem filled the air. I stared around wide eyed watching as the few people around me continued walking, unaffected.

The scream sounded again and suddenly cut off. I quickly ran down the street hearing a quiet plea, gurgle in the back of the womans throat. I looked down a short alleyway seeing a large lump pressed tightly against the left wall.

"HEY!" i growled.

I stepped forward squinting into the darkness. There was a woman in her early 30's her head lopped to the side, her eyes cold and lifeles, her lips parted. Her thin frame was covered by a dark red trench coat. That very same thin frame was limp and fragile being held up by long arms, fitted by a black long sleved obvious man was pressed up against her, his tall body hunched over so his lips could touch her neck.

I froze in fear as the dim light from the street leeked into the alley and outlined her pale face, her red lips not only covered in lipstick but there was blood too. The man was also pale, his mouth upturned in a sick smile as he pulled his face away from the girl.

"W-what are you!? Wher did you come from!!!?" i yelled my fists balling up. I didn't know this man.......this thing. He was unfamilliar.

"sahhhhh" he breathed out and pushed away from the woman letting her lifeless body drop to the ground with a thud.

A lump rose up in my throat as he turned toward me his face softly glinting in the dim light. His dark grey eye lids opened revealing blood red eyes. It was frightening.

My mouth opened to scream or yell or something, but nothing came out. Those eyes held me in my spot.

"...........Don't be scared" He purred in a husky voice, but somehow it was still like velvet.

The voice strangley lured me, making me take a step forward.

The mans tongue shot out and swiped his bottom lip, his lips pulled up into a preditory smirk.

"Your name?" he asked his leg being iluminated as he stepped into the light.

"......naruto" i said absentmindedly making him stop dead in his tracks.

His red eyes widened and dialated.

The man darted back into the alley and scooped up the woman, disapearing over the top of the building in a gracefull leap.

I stumbled back and fell to my right, catching myself on a dumpster.

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

My only focus right now was to get home. Safe and sound.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked through the dark forest, taking in the strange male that was obviously no one i knew. A separate clan member. My anger welled up, about to burst. I could of been killed. He could of easily called his budies to help him hunt me.

"oh my god" i felt my eyes sting the shock of the experience sinking in.

My eyes burned red as the thin lines on my cheeks spread into black slashes.

"who?...." i wispered begining to run with inhuman speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A family is the closest thing you could ever get. A Clan is the closest thing you could ever get in. _

_Where rules are the basic line of life for you. _

_Separate vampire clans are usually at war with eachother. Vampires are also usually at war with Demon or Shapeshifter clans._

_And so then there is where the rules apply._

_No unidentified species enter. They die and so do their escorts._

_No one disobeys the head vampire or pack leader. Or you die._

_No one leaves the clan, rats out their own clan, or mates with a unwelcomed, alien clan. Or you die._

_Many clans split up and hunt for other clans or lone clan members and kill them._

_If you refuse to kill an alien clan member you will also die._

_Many clans carry slaves. _

_Slave: A chosen personal of the masters decision. The personal usually, somehow finds out about the clan life and it is up to the vampire or other' to keep the human as their lone attendant. They may do what they wish this personal. Everything phase him or her._

_Master: The supernatural who claims the personal._

_Phase: to change the personal into what they are._

_Only a pure blooded vampire can phase someone. But only once. letting the genetically transformed vampire carry on it's gene._

_Only a pure blooded vampire can produce other pure bloods (offspring)_

_Once a phased vampire is born the only thing they can do is phase repeadedly._

_Not many clans tolerate slaves, but some still do._

_And with slaves there's risks of knowledge getting out and when that happens there's conciquences, inforced by their masters._

_Controlling the situation is a simple hit and run, killing the personal who found out, and the punishment is up to their masters. They have the choice of killing them as well._

_The masters also can eat their slaves (usually inforced on vampires) if they wish to, but keeping their slaves is strongly suggested. If people went missing all the time, police would be everywhere._

_They're supernatural, not forensic masterminds._

_Sometimes laws are broken, and overruled, most of the time creating half breads._

_And halfbreads pose as a problem and very comonly as a threat._

_They're unpredictable and have unusuall abilities._

_Alot of them violent and they loose control easily._

_So they're all exicuted before they can get old enough to use their abilities._

_One of their abilities, being able to cover their smell with a diferent pharamone and cloke their power/siritual pressure. Making it vurtualy impossable for the hunters to find their prey and stop the danger in its tracks._

_The world is a dangerous place for all of its creatures. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kioku: Welli-well-well..................Naruto there you go!**

**Naruto:.....I'm sexy.....*shakes hips***

**Sasuke: I second that**

**Kioku:....wonderfull......**

**Sasuke:...hey you should do my side of the story!!!!-........?**

**Kioku:....your side?**

**Sasuke:...yea, you know....'my side'......there's narutos point of veiw.....and then there's mine!**

**Kioku:.....i dunno.....**

**Naruto....that might be interesting....seeing into the mind of an asshole .......**

**Kioku:.......*sigh*.............Sounds like way to much work...........**

**Sasuke: please!!!!?????**

**Kioku....well-**

**Sasuke: PLEASE!!!!????**

**Kioku: you know what!?-NO....this story is way to fucking long.......there is no way i'm going to do this shit....it stays as naruto pov and that's that....**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**PLEASE REVIEW-AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!**


	2. Ownership?

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA another chapter!!!!**

**i made a mistake on the last chapy on the info part. Pure Breds can phase, as i said, but they can do it more than once. It's the phased vamps that can only turn another into a vampire only once.**

**The Pure breds, yes can reproduce.**

**(The half breeds are made of a demon, shapshifter or a pure bred. The reason they're so powerful and uncontrollable is because of the immense power they inherited from their parents. Pure breds are usually very strong)**

**Also i made a very crucial spelling mistake last time. The masters can do everything to their slaves _but _phase them.**

**Phasing is also very useless in these times. Phasing is against the law. No more vampires can be made, unless the result of mating. (aka birth, or the claiming of a mate. Unfortunately clans basically forbid their purebreds to mate with anyone or anything other than another pure bred)**

**Vampire clans main goal, is to reproduce and create as many pure breds as possible.**

**Kioku: sooooooooooooooooooo...........here's another chapter................how did u like the last one?**

**Naruto: oh it was fine!!!!**

**Kioku: that's good!!!....**

**Sasuke:........i want to bite naruto :D**

**Kioku: did you read that little note up there sasuke?...you can't bite naruto!!! whether if he is your salve or not, you cant bite him...........................-_- i just gave away a little bit of the plot again .....didn't i?**

**Naruto:...yeup............**

**Sasuke: yes i read that, but i wasn't talking about phasing him.....i was just saying i wanted to bite him..................**

**Naruto: O_o**

**Kioku: BITE HIM ON THE ASS!-REAL HARD!!!**

**Naruto O_O WHAT!!!!**

**Kioku: YEAH!!-DO IT!! UKES LOVE THAT SHIT!!!**

**Sasuke: heh heh heh!!!!**

**Naruto: NO I DONT!!!**

**Kioku: -Don't break the skin!-But bite just hard enough to leave a mark!**

**LOL**

**I suggest listening to Eminem: Without Me And Disturbed: Enough...Maybe even Cross fade: So Far Away.....AND Marilyn mansion/Korn: Cry for you (such a sad song) *crys* oh or Static-X: Cold (last two songs are vamp songs XD from queen of the dammed)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, But my fake name is Naruto Haze. Maybe i should of properly introduced myself in the first place, but what's done is done. So you know all about the paranormal life that exists around us in this world, my world, and you understand the risks and war that carry on between us don't you?

Well if you don't then it's very simple.

I am, what they call a half breed. I'm an outcast. I wasn't accepted where i came from and was cast out. Now i don't want to confuse you so let me clear things up.

Around 14 years ago i was taken away from my clan as a child (of 4yrs) to be disposed of. Being a half breed, i posed a threat to the survival and safety of certain clan members, as well as others, but some where more important. You see, i age like a pure bred vampire does, but my aging process halts around 22 years unlike the pure breds who usually stop aging at 18 or 19 years, even though they look like some one in their mid twenties. I guess that means they age faster than we do. I'm beginning to confuse myself, and I'm not sure if you're as dumb as i am, but i hope you got that. Cause i didn't.

Anyway they took me far away from where the entrance to the clan was and knocked me hard on the head. I suppose that was meant to kill me, but it didn't. They left me there in the middle of a forest, my blood covered the ground under me. Another theory i have is that when they drew blood from that hard hit to my skull, it was maybe suppose to lour other clans to me. Because we've been at war for ages, it seems understandable.

There in the woods my father for all intensive purposes found me. I cant remember it that well actually, but what i do remember is that when i woke up in his room, i almost shit myself.

That pervy sage brought me to his clan and i was imeadiatley accepted there. It took me quite awhile to trust those beings that welcomed me with open arms. From what i had been taught, other clans hated me, and my comrades. Or as i should call them: Former comrades.

So sooner or later i warmed up to everyone, and the leader of the clan, claimed me as her adopted grandson. Tsunade is the leader of our clan. Yeah, you would think that since she's my princable, she would cut me some slack and all, but NOOOOOOOO, instead she cracks down on me, and what makes it even worse is that she _knows_ what my homework is.

I'm getting off topic. I respect them and their morals. Tsunade teaches all of the clan that they should admire life, and do not discriminate. She refuses to let any of her subjects take part in this age old war.

Oh i almost forgot!-i missed the part about how tsunades clan is made up of her original shape shifters and out casted half breeds. It's actually not that large, but considering that it's made of around 200 powerful supernatural beings, it would be scary for another clan to come in contact with us.

I wonder what ever happened to my old clan. Who cares, they didn't want me any way.

So hopefully that gives you a little insight on my life. So far. I have a long way to go. That's if i don't run into that vampire again.

I looked down at my hands as they opened and closed, my claws gleaming in the florescent light over my head.

"So tell me again" I looked up at my red headed brother pacing the small bedroom "What were you doing in that alley?" His eyes burned into mine for the smallest amount of time, before his head snapped in front of him again, watching his path.

"I wanted to see who was screaming....." I pulled my left leg onto the soft bed i was sitting on, hooking my ankle over my right knee.

"And what, may i ask, were you thinking?" he stopped in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest. Gaara wore a red T-shirt that looked like and artist came and spattered it with black paint. He wore a dark wash jean with a print of a grey bull dog on the right cuff.

"...I dunno......i thought maybe i could of helped her?" I pondered licking my lips.

"And you would of fought the vampire without even thinking about, weather or not his buddies were waiting near by?" he scowled as i opened my mouth to reply but he continued to talk "and even if you had defeated the leach, what would you have done with the half dead woman in your arms?"

"I dunno" i shrugged.

"brilliant" he rolled his eyes.

"Look, i just don't wanna s-"

"yes i know, but next time you have the urge to be heroic, Don't" he leaned forward "It would make me very unhappy if you died"

I smiled throwing my arms around his neck

"Your an idiot" he shoved me off "now get out of your uniform, you need to wake up early for _school_"

"I'm touched by your concern but maybe your knowledge is outdated gaara!" i laughed "Why don't you come to school with me? You look young enough!"

"tch, forget it" he shook his head in disapproval and left the room leaving the large wooden door open.

I looked around my room a smile of contentment placed on my face.

My bed fit one person, but it was _soooooo_ comfortable! It was memory foam or something. Gaara gave it to me since he doesn't sleep.

I sighed running my hand over the dark purple comforter that covered my mattress. My pillow had no case over it. Never liked those things really.

My room was a dark blue color, with two oak dressers at one side. A large pile of stuffed animals lay in the corner of the room.

Gaara got me a stuffed fox one year. It's probably suffocating in there. I stared at the plushies.

Gaara was the only person i actually hated around here, for a number of years. That fox was a type of peace treaty i guess. To think of all the mean head games i played with him, and all the pranks i pulled. He was to smart to fall for any thing though, of course.

One time i got scraps meat and stuffed it in his dresser and i hid some in his air vent, making the whole room reek. That night i found snakes in my mattress.

I shivered at the thought.

When i realized that gaara wasn't actually that bad, i ended up following him everywhere. To hunt, to sleep, even to the bathroom.

He was like my older brother.

Gaara is at least 34 years older than i am. He, also, is a half breed. He's half vampire and half sand demon. That is one of the things that made our bond so strong. The similarity between me and him.

"Oh naruto?" gaara poked his head through my door.

"hm?" i looked up at his blank stare.

"Would you care to join me for dinner, by any chance?"

"Hm....no thanks....you know how i get..." i laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Right" his gaze never left mine.

"What?" i blinked.

"The smell from that woman never tempted you at all?"

"no" i frowned.

"Ok, whatever" he disappeared again.

Half breeds are very temperamental. Jiriya says that clans who destroy their half breeds are fools. He said that we loose control, only because we are not taught, or understand our limitations. For Me blood is very difficult to withstand without loosing myself init. Tsunade told gaara not to drink it, because if he ever did start to loose it, she would destroy him. But gaara loves blood way to much to give it up, so he simply knocks out a poor innocent victim and carts it far away from civilization.

I had tried that once, but i only found myself wandering back to the city to terrorize some unfortunate night club. Jiriya later on clarified for us that it was the struggle and the pulse of a beating heart that sends us on a rampage. Blood itself, being part vampire, we needed. We could sustain our selfs on human food for a period of time before we became sick. Gaara still hunts though. But me and many other half breeds of my clan drink blood from those little plastic bags that people donate to blood banks. I like to think of it as a sort of juice box. Some times we only feed off our mates, if you had one.

"Hm" i got to my feet and shut the door. Turning off the light after.

Most half breeds can cloak their identity, to make themselves seem human.

Demons on the other hand smell almost like a human.

Kiba. My dear friend Kiba is a demon. Not from my clan unfortunately, but he doesn't know what i am, and will never know, so we can still be companions.

Sakura smelled sort of odd at times but i could just assume that's her strange perfume. My sense of smell goes a little off sometimes.

One time i thought i smelled something off of sasukes brother in the 8th grade, but that was probably nothing too.

Oh yeah did i forget to mention me and sasuke used to be tight as a virgin?

Yeah, i know: 'why naruto? He's such a prick'

-well you don't have to tell me twice.

I flopped down onto my bed with a quiet sigh.

When jiriya decided to stop home schooling me he sent me to the elementary branch of landen high. I arrived in my class room in grade 6 and sasuke was the very first kid to approach me.

He was still that pale kid back then but he smiled once and a while at least. Sasuke didn't have any any friends actually. Except for me of course. It surprised me really because he seemed like such a social butterfly, laughing all the time, cracking jokes, and he was very friendly- in a touchy feely sort of way, but still very friendly.

Gaara had a huge problem with me going to school. He never liked it himself. He was afraid that i would get bullied, and he constantly wanted to beat up that one 8th-grader that always wanted to put his pudding in my hair.

Gaara was actually surprised when i told him that sasuke had taken care of it. Now that i think about it, what he did to that kid was actually pretty damn mean. He was a bastard when he was 11 too!!! Jesus. But sasuke had witnessed another assault of the pudding ninja, and decided to dump sand down the kids pants and then make him eat it. Like he totally made the kid reach into his pants and eat the sand he scraped out of his ass crack.

At the time it was really funny, and i know it's mean, but I'm glad he did it, cause no one messed with me after that. Sasuke to the rescue! What a friend.

Unfortunately that great relationship we had was brought to a dead stop in the ninth grade.

Sasuke became more distant from me all of a sudden, and pretty soon, the insults came rolling out of his mouth on a red carpet.

And then one day we got into a really big fight. Id never seen sasuke so aggressive. Not even when he was practically spoon feeding that bully, crack sand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(OMFGROFLMAO-IT'S A FLASH BACK!!!)_

"_Sasuke!" i growled pushing his shoulder so he fell out of his seat._

_Sasuke hit the floor with a thud, as all the kids in the science class stared in horror. Some one was about to get messed up. _

_Sasuke stared at me with cold black eyes "Now what the **fuck **was that for you dumb ass?" he hissed grabbing the desk and pulling himself up._

"_I want to know what your problem is!? All yo-"_

"_My problem?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_yes!-YOUR PROBLEM!!" i yelled, my fists balling and trembling with anger "all you do is hate on me! I want to know why the only things you say to me are insulting!"_

"_Is this why you pushed me?" he wiped his hands off on his shirt ".....have you ever thought that i was just telling you the truth?"_

"_what?" my eye brows knitted together._

"_Ha, and you wander why i call you an idiot"_

"_why you-" i reached for him but he stepped backwards._

"_If you touch me naruto, i will protect myself" he hissed at me again._

"_Why are you so mean to me sasuke!?" i was almost in tears._

"_........people are staring naruto" his expression softened slightly "....lets pick this up later" he motioned for me to sit in the desk next to him._

"_NO!-I'm done sasuke!!! I don't want your cruel insults anymore!!!" i kicked the chair at him._

_Sasukes knees were almost blown out from under him, but he caught him self on the desk and pushed the chair back at me._

_I gasped as i stumbled backwards, sasuke approaching me with and angry grimace._

_He grabbed my shirt and knocked the air right out of me, by ramming his fist in my stomach._

_I hunched over as he let go of my collar and punched me again with that hand._

_I yelled crouching forward. I cried out again as his black and white checkered shoe hit me square in the jaw._

_I could hear girls pleading with him to stop, some boys joining in, but most of the males cheered him on._

"_I don't want to hurt you naruto" His voice rushed in my head, as he pulled me to my feet._

"_The fuck you don't" i reached up and gripped his hair. I wasn't thinking when i did it. I really didn't mean to. I bit him. Right on the juncture._

_Sasukes body jerked away from me, or i should say, tried to get away from me, but i held on. I bit down really hard. I had bitten him so hard that not only my fangs pierced him but my other teeth drew blood too. His blood was good. It was like sticking a piece of tinfoil on your mouth. But the tinfoil was covered in lemon juice. Or lime juice. It was sour non the less, but at the same time it was sweet, with a hint of salt. The liquid dripped into my mouth, and i could feel my hunger rising in me. I couldn't do that to sasuke. Even if he was a bastard. Was he a bastard?......Well he sure was now._

_I bit down even harder, earning a scream from him._

"_SHIT!!!" he ringed my neck and threw me onto the ground._

"_Y-YOU BIT ME!!!" he yelled holding the bite, and then looking at the blood on his hand "Y-YOU.......YOU MADE ME BLEED!"_

_I stared at him, girls screaming at the sight of blood. Sasukes blood. It was running down my chin._

_I tried as hard as i could to contain my growing need for him._

"_I-.......I'm so sorry sasuke.......i ....was angry" i propped myself up on my elbows "I honesty didn't mean to bite you that hard"_

"_You little fuck!!!" he stepped over me, sitting on my stomach and taking the collar of my shirt again._

"_I was angry...I'm sorry" i whispered as his left fist raised in the air._

_His fist hit me hard in the face. I could almost feel it crack, but the pain was gone as soon as it came._

_My head hit the floor with a smack. 'That' i still felt after it happened._

"_saa-ahhhhh" my jaw was broken. I couldn't talk._

_Sasukes eyes narrowed when i just lay watching him, waiting for him to finish._

_I closed my eyes as he did nothing. He watched me._

_My own blood was filling my mouth. I tried to move so it could leak out but sasuke remained on top of me._

_I made a gurgled cry for him to move, and he did nothing._

_My eyes were now wide and frantic, i was going to suffocate. I swallowed the blood in a large gulp, gasping for air afterwards._

"_I'm supirised you didn't get the hint earlier" he sat up straight on top of me "When i started calling you foul things, it never crossed your mind that i didn't like you anymore?"_

_My drooping blue eyes continued to look into his. I swallowed another mouthful of blood._

_My blood was nothing compared to sasukes. Actually it tasted slightly repulsive._

"_It never had to end like this........." he smirked, but his eyes seemed soft, almost hurt. But what the fuck did i care!? I was the one with the broken jaw. He could have been sorry. He could of regretted it. But it was to late. We were enemies._

_His smug expression disappeared from his face when orochimarus pale arm wrapped around his waist and lifted him off me._

_I imeadiatley sat up not swallowing the third mouthful. I just let it drain down the front of my orange shirt, taking in a deep breath._

"_sasuke what have you done to this poor boy?" orochimaru asked glaring at me. Why me?_

"_He bit me" sasuke shrugged "I told him not to touch me"_

_I glared up at him my jaw hanging slack. Most of the girls had left the room but some stayed and gasped at my mangled mouth._

_- - - - - - - - - _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I groaned remembering the taste of his blood. If only you knew how bad i missed the old days sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(OMG ANOTHER ONE!!!!)

_Sasuke looked at me with a skeptical stare "You seriously think that's going to work?"_

"_Well why not?" i laughed poping one of the mentos in my mouth._

"_Because, One:It's the Internet, and Two: how in gods name is a candy going to make it explode"_

"_I don't know!" i held the large two letre bottle of coke in my hand._

_Sasuke sighed shaking his head._

"_It will work. Trust me!" i opened the lid._

"_That's the thing, i don't trust you" he chuckled lightly._

"_well then why don't you put your face right over top, huh?"_

"_Not a chance" _

"_Well your so determined that it won't work!!" i teased._

"_.....no" he hesitated in his response._

"_Haha, you do think it will work!!!!" i pointed my finger at him and laughed "Sasukes scared!!!"_

_Sasuke glared at me "It's imposable"_

"_Then put your face over it!" i motioned to the bottle._

"_Ugh" he leaned forward so his chin was no more than 3 cm over top of it._

"_heh heh" i laughed, Dropping three mentos into the top of the bottle._

_Sasuke waited a few seconds and smirked as i watched the reaction inside the bottle._

"_See i to-" he looked down only to be sprayed in the face. He thought that it wouldn't work._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" i rolled on my side, feeling the cool grass tickle my cheek._

"_That was very umpleasent" he sat back wiping his soaked bangs out of his eyes._

_I looked at him smiling "....i knew that would happen"_

"_You already did this didn't you?" sasuke growled._

"_To my brother and my grandma!" i laughed._

"_RAH!" sasuke tackled me holding my arms behind my back._

"_Ow, sasuke!" i complained as he leaned over my shoulder._

"_Your own grandmother? Really naruto?"_

"_Oh it's not like she'll have a heart attack!"_

"_hmm" his cheek pressed against my neck ".....your so warm"_

_I looked back at sasuke, his hair sticking to his face. His eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face. He looked so....relaxed. I smiled at him as he turned slightly to press his nose against my neck, as well._

"_sasuke" i whispered._

_Sasuke opened his eyes to look at me. His smile didn't fade, and infact it grew"yes?"_

"_what are you doing?" i laughed a his calm demeanor._

"_I'm making you sticky" His gentle expression turned into an evil smirk, a small 'Buahaha' escaping past his lips._

"_EWWWWWW GET OFF!!!!!" i struggled against him._

_Sasuke laughed at me. What a sound that was. It was Low at first but raised an octave as it reached the end. It almost sounded like his balls hadn't dropped._

_But we were in grade 7 so i guess that could've been the case._

_The parents in the park watched us with amusement._

_Weekends were great._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

My eyes were heavy and i needed sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto" i heard as a hand shook my shoulder.

I yawned and looked up into the bright green eyes of gaara.

"Come on........you need to go to school" He pulled on my sleeve "I thought i told you to take these off _last night_...."

"yeah i remember you saying something like that" i sat up, frowning at the bright lights over my head.

We lived in the side of a mountain, along with the rest of the clan. This structure we had built over centuries carried past 300 feet down into the ground. It was riddled with rooms and social areas. The entrance was disguised as a shrine.

"Well...........you don't smell bad at least......" gaara pulled me up off the bed and led me out the door "What do you want for breakfast?"

"oh!" i smiled pulling free of his grip, and keeping pace with him "well i wouldn't mind some ramen?"

God i loved that shit!

"That really doesn't sound healthy"

"Who cares, it's not like I'm going to loose my figure!" i laughed patting my stomach.

"I wish you didn't have vampire in you....you take it for granted" We rounded a corner. The walls were made of dark wood, the floor a bright white paneling, and the ceiling was like any other household.

My shoes patted along on the ground, gaaras bare feet almost inaudible.

"I hope i didn't mess up my sheets" i looked at my shoes.

"I'll wash them for you today" gaara said opening a door to his right.

I looked into the cold room at all the packets of blood, hanging off of racks.

"That's not ramen" i frowned.

"Nope" he pulled me inside and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I yawned looking around the classroom. Orochimaru frowned at me as he leaned against his desk "Class started half an hour ago naruto......where's your slip?"

"right here" i waved the little blue ticket in the air as i shut the class door.

"Sakura has paired up with sasuke, in your absence, so lee will work with you today"

"Ok" i smiled.

"Orochimaru...." sasuke spoke.

Me and the creep looked at him with a blank stare.

"I think that sakura should continue to work with Lee........since naruto is my partner for the entire year, and this is an on-going project, It would be unfair to rock lee if i stole his partner away from him. I'll gladly give him the notes I've made, aside from sakuras, I'll just copy it out later" Sasuke rested his head against his right hand.

"That's very considerate of you sasuke!" rock lee smiled at the raven.

"Don't mention it" sasuke closed his eyes.

"Forget it" i scoffed "I'll work with lee" I walked towards the Korean clad in green.

"No, sasuke is right naruto.....It would be unfair to Lee..." orochimaru sighed.

"I would also affect their cooperation grade" sasuke looked at me. Sasuke didn't really look asian. He must have some in him cause of the slight upturn of his eyes, but other than that, they were as wide and open as any normal Caucasian. (for stupid people, that's a white guy)

"Yes, that's true...." orochimaru reached for a text book "sakura, take your seat next to lee.

"Stupid naruto" she grumbled picking up her text and her supplies.

"Wha-me?! What did i do? It was sasuke!" i raised my voice pointing an acussing finger at him.

"che" she turned away from me and said a quiet hello to lee.

I frowned at sasuke sitting next to him.

"You left your text at home again?" sasuke said looking at me.

"Yeah" i opened my bright orange binder to a crisp sheet of paper.

"Here" he pushed his book towards me.

"No thanks, i can wing it"

"Hn" he stayed quiet as orochimaru glared at us turning to a page in the text.

"So ..... as all of you have done.....except for naruto......you've read the procedure on how to mix the chemicals and at what temperature to boil it at....?"

"Yes" most of the class said in unison.

"Then I'll go to the storage room, grab the tools required, and then we'll continue" He looked at me and sasuke ".......behave" and with that he left.

Me and sasuke haven't worked together since grade 9 when that fight happened. Of course we we're in the same homeroom and we we're put into the same groups for large projects, but he usually kept to himself.

I sighed pressing my forehead into the desk. Orochimaru totally didn't trust us together.

"Hey sasuke, do you wanna go out after school?" sakura spun in her chair to smile at him "Y'know.....to catch up from over the summer and stuff?"

"......We don't have any catching up to do" sasuke blinked ".....i saw you almost everyday"

I growled wrapping my arms around my head to shield any light from coming in.

"Do you have some kind of problem?" sasuke asked.

I turned my head slightly, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(muahaahhahaha another one!!!)

"_Do you have some kind of problem?" sasuke asked me._

_I looked up halting my screaming and yelling._

"_.......are you ok?" he reached for my hand._

"_Um....yeah....."i wiped my arm over my eyes, catching some vanilla pudding as well._

"_You know you're suppose to eat the stuff right?" sasuke wiped a glob off my cheek._

"_Uhh" i stared at him as he gave me a quizzical look "yes i know"_

"_...hmm" he smiled "If you needed help opening it you should of just asked for help" he looked down at the crushed plastic cup at my feet, the lid still firmly on it._

"_I-I didn't do this!" i wiped my hands on my brown khaki shorts._

"_Who did?" he asked._

"_I....." i looked at the ground, embarrassed "I have no idea"_

"_Hit and run huh?" he snickered._

"_This isn't funny!" i flustered making strange hand motions at the mess on my head._

"_No, of course not" he smiled "here, I'll help you clean up" He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and dragged me off the playground, towards the school._

"_T-thanks alot" i smiled._

"_Don't mention it" he looked back at me, holding in laughter._

"_I told you, this isn't funny!" i yelled half heartedly._

"_No.......of course not" he looked ahead of him. He laughed._

"_Stop!" i whined._

"_Calm down!" he tugged me up to his side "Jeez, i like 'em feisty, but your too much"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sakuras face was red as a beat "I.....i...." she looked off to the side.

Sasukes brow was raised and his mouth was slightly open.

"It's nothing" i mumbled hiding my face again.

"You always did make strange noises" sasuke said quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_HAHAHA!-Nyah!!!" a high yelp broke from my throat._

_Sasuke pushed my shoulders to the ground "....what in the name of god was that?"_

"_uhhhhh" i blinked trying to make an excuse for my animal like squeak._

"_You're really weird you know that naruto?" sasuke chuckled._

_I used his amusement as an opening to turn the tables of this little wrestling match._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat up staring at sakura with cold eyes, sasuke still watching me.

"Sakura, I'll go out with you......" i pulled a small smile for her sake.

Sasukes brows knitted together as he looked at sakura.

"What?" she gasped, letting out a giggle afterward "Like i would date you!!!!" she laughed at me "I only have eyes for sasuke!" she batted those long beautiful lashes of hers.

Sasukes face smoothed out as he looked towards the window.

"Yeah, doesn't every body" I closed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. Very gaara like. I think he would approve.

"Ok kids" orochimarus voice rang throughout the room.

I looked up as he pushed a metal cart in the room.

"There's another class using some of the supplies, so your going to have to pair up into fours!-Looks like you get to work with sasuke after all sakura"

Sakura blushed.

"So....push your tables together and one member from each group come and get your hot plates and beakers, I'll bring the rest to you"

"I'll get it!" Lee bounced out of his seat.

I got out of my chair, and pulled sakuras chair to the side as she stood up. She kind of gave me a funny look but i just smiled and grabbed the tables edge pulling it over easily with one hand. I waited for her to get out from in between them of course. I wasn't about to smoosh her.

"So sasuke. How bout it?" she snatched her chair from my hand as i gave it to her.

She seated herself across from sasuke, picking at the top button of her shirt. It was as if she was debating in her head to open it and give him a flash of her goods, or not.

"..........About what?" he looked at her. He was so bored in this class. Why his parents never sent him to a gifted children's school, was beyond me.

"About our date silly!!!!-Where do you want to go?"

"If I'm not correct, you just changed your question from, asking me out, to my opinion on where this date should take place, as if we were going on one......." He slouched forward.

Sakura smiled "I'll never stump you, will i?"

"Never" he confirmed.

He was so bland! Why would she want some one like him! I'm super fun, nice, hot, and i respect women!!!.......well.....i respect most of them-what's wrong with me?

I leaned on my elbows ".......Sakura, why do even like sasuke?"-Holy shit it came out.

".....Excuse me?" she shrieked sitting up straight.

Sasuke smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I kind of regretted it, but at least there was a fifty percent chance of her giving me an answer.

"I think that's very rude!!!!" she frowned deeply.

"Yes, why do you like me?" sasuke asked, sounding interested.

My eyes must of doubled in size, as well as sakuras.

I opened my mouth the tiniest bit, to get more air.

Sasukes mouth was pressed into a thin line, his eyes wide and endearing, and actually very curious. Wow. You don't see that every day.

When sakura didn't answer his brows dropped down a bit. He looked a little impatient now. He never did have the best temper. But neither did i.

Sasukes temper was one of those silent but deadly ones. You know what I'm talking about? Yeah. The seemingly composed and calm Receptionist who just up's and shoots the customers face off with a bazooka for asking if those tissues came with flamingo patterns.

Mine on the other hand was just a big explosion. BOOM!!!!

"I......well" she looked down at the desk "I .......why don't i tell you on our date?" she looked up nervously through her lashes.

Rock lee ran up to us all the supplies in his arms.

"......we don't have any plans" sasuke leaned back "why don't you just tell me?"

I looked at sasuke as the front legs of his chair began to leave the ground. My hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder steadying him on the floor again.

Sasuke looked at me with a blank stare.

"Wouldn't want you to fall on jimmy" i looked back at the semi-retard. For some reason when i ever thought of jimmy, a kid who was having trouble putting a square box shape into a circle slot always crossed my mind "....he can't afford to loose anymore brain cells" I let go of him and took the electrical cord that attached to the hot plate and plugged it in to the side of the desk.

Sasukes shoulder was almost rock hard. God!- Why couldn't that be me!!! I'm the demon here!!!! And half vampire! I should get muscles like that!!!!

"......right" sasuke pulled the plate over and positioned the beaker over the flame, inside a metal wire, holder thingy.

Sakura continued to watch sasuke in a dreamy state as we did the experiment. She came out of her little daze once and a while when we asked her to do something, but she just stared at sasuke most of the time. It was so unlike her, but it was at the same time! Oxymoron's. How they plague us all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh it was horrible!!!!" i pressed my palms into my eyes.

"it'll be okay" kiba patted my back.

"She was all over him!!!" i groaned.

Kiba sighed as shikamaru told me to shut my mouth.

"The work sheets that I've handed out are basic safety rules while working in the kitchen, such as don't stick knifes in your mouth, don't put metal objects in electrical sockets, and don't put toasters in bathtubs. God knows why a bathtub is in your kitchen"

So that class wasn't very event full, And math was just head boggling and stupid. Now when i say stupid i mean, impossible. It's not stupid. Because I'm stupid and math is nowhere near anything, such as the level of stupid, or else i would get an A.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch. You eat. You drink. You socialize. Not much there. Lets move on shall we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Socials, as to be expected, was interesting.

That ass hole brings excitement to a rock, and makes canadas wonderland seem like a dump.

He was exciting but he wasn't exciting at all. Dammit all!-another oxymoron!!!

_(tiny flash back...._)_

"_Naruto that's not how you do it!" sasuke tried to push my hands away from my math worksheets._

"_Well then I'll get them wrong" i laughed waving him off._

"_No seriously stupid, you're getting it wrong" sasuke held my wrist in the air "If you fail I'll never forgive you"_

"_sasuke-_

"-Would you shut up and let me do my work?" I grumbled, clamping my hand over my mouth imeadiatley after.

"I don't believe anyone was speaking, naruto" kakashi called from his desk, a twinkle in his eye.

"Uhh" i blushed looking down at my desk "Sorry about that...." i went back to reading the text. It seems i spaced out.

"The little voices speaking to you?" sasuke asked softly from behind me.

I glared back at him "Yeah, and their telling me to kill you!"

"Oh how original......did you get that from and icon?" sasuke shrugged, looking bored as he usually did.

"Phh.....you now very well i don't have voices in my head"

"......You're right" sasuke closed his eyes "You just speak to yourself, like some crazy skitzo....."

"It's called day dreaming!" i yelled.

"Boys would you settle down!?" kakashi raised his voice in an authoritative manner.

"Even in class you can't control yourself....." sasuke whispered opening his eyes, and looked straight into my very soul "......i knew you would have trouble controlling yourself sitting next to hinata over there, but in class naruto?-your such a horny mutt"

Kiba kind of took offense to the mutt thing but he started to laugh at me.

"Common you guys, shut up" some random boy called to us from the other side of the class.

"YOU JERK!" i stood up and kneeled on my chair "Say that to my face"

"Why would i want to do that?.......i can barely look at it, much less speak to it....."

"Hahahahaha" kiba slapped a hand in sasukes back "That just might be the funniest thing you've ever said!!!!"

"Don't touch me" sasuke hissed at my best friend. Some friend.

"Kiba shut your trap!" i snapped grabbing sasuke by the collar of his shirt "Did you take bastard pills today or something?-or did the attitude come with the muscles, Mr. Mocho man?!"

Sasukes eyes narrowed "I really don't want to go through this again naruto....." he reached up and pulled me down by my shirt ".....It took you 5 months to heal, last time....."

I imeadiatley let go of him, but he held me in place.

"Ok boys, I've heard the horror story between you two, and i really don't want to witness another incident, so please sit down, or I'll send you to the office"

Sasuke looked down his nose at the grey haired teacher, watching us.

I raised my fist in the air and smashed him dead in the jaw. His hand never let go of my shirt, so when he fell into kiba, i went with him.

Kiba hollered as sasuke pushed him off his seat with the impact. Kiba hit the floor and rolled into his side when sasukes upper body came falling back off the chair. His right foot was hooked under the seat, so his legs lay on the kibas chair and his head rested on the floor. Well, it rested there after it had made a hard smacking sound.

I had fallen on top of sasuke, draped over him, with my hands on both sides of his head, as a reflex to catch myself.

Unforunatley, my damn reflexes were off, just by a tad. I hadn't caught myself in time.

And yes. You all saw it coming. I know you did. I sneezed. Right in his face. Haha...you thought i kissed him! Not a fucking chance you damn yaoi bitches.

**-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Kioku: Naruto! *pinches***

**Naruto: OWW!...heyy, kioku!...jeez......**

**Kioku: I'm seriously gonna fuck you up later....it's not even funny**

**Naruto: you can fuck me anytime baby**

**Kioku: your an idiot......**

**Naruto: Aren't i cute?**

**Kioku: well at least your dumb enough to fall for the candy trick...**

**Naruto: The candy trick?-wha?**

**Kioku: Heyy i should take you to my pedo-anonymous seminar some time**

**Naruto: O_O...**

**Kioku: anyway, back to the _real_ version of this scene**

**(LOL)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Unforunatley, my damn reflexes were off, just by a tad. I hadn't caught myself in time.

And yes. You all saw it coming. I know you did. We were kissing.

It wasn't that bad actually. His lips felt soft against mine, but they were a little cold and somewhat hard. Did this bastard have muscles in his lips too? Well fuck me sideways if me did!

I tried to pull up but sasukes hand held me there. My eyes grew to the size of dish plates.

Sasukes eyes looked petrified. Maybe i stunned him.

"OMG!!!" i heard a girl scream.

"Woe dude" kiba whispered.

"MPH!" i pulled away with all my might, sasukes hand letting my shirt go, his knuckles cracking as if they were twigs, broken by the force of my pull.

Sasukes hand slowly moved to my chest, and pushed me up gently.

His mouth clamped shut, his eyes wide.

"Naruto you fool!!!!" a different girl yelled at me.

"Sasuke are you okay?" kakashi asked pulling me up more by my arm.

I looked at kakashi who looked at me with severe disappointment.

"Kiba, help sasuke up, will you?" Kakashis hold on me tightened.

"Naruto please go to the office" He pushed me towards the door, wrapping and arm around sasukes shoulder "And I'll take you to the medical room, where we'll get you a nice spider man band-aid" he smiled.

I looked back at sasuke as i left, and i regret looking, because as soon as i looked i saw the glare of death on his face. I couldn't help but think it was directed at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's tsunade?" i asked shizune when i walked into the office.

"Oh she was on her way to see an injured student, but she should still be in her office" Shizune smiled at me.

"okay thanks" i smiled back as i walked into a separate little office.

"Naruto, naruto, naruto, what are we gonna do with you?" she asked glaring at me with amber eyes.

"Well you could let me off the hook?" i suggested.

"Nice try" she frowned ".....what made it your fancy to attack sasuke? I thought you two were friends?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh wow. Did you know your information is about three years old?"

"So i take it you don't like this boy?" she raised an eyebrow.

".......Nooooooooo, i love the guy! Maybe that's why i kissed him, but reme-"

"You kissed him? Well i always had my hunches-"

"What? No that was an accident"

"But you did kiss him...."

"...........by accident...." i nodded my head.

"How can a kiss be accidental, i mean it's pretty generic, you either kiss or you don't. Simple a-"

"I'll tell you later, but you know when i had my mouth wired shut? Yeah he's the one who did that"

"Oooooh....._that_ sasuke"

"How many fucking sasukes do you think there are?"

"Many....it's not a common name but it cou-"

"Forget it, can i get back to class grandma?" i sighed.

"Grandma?" kakashis voice sounded behind me.

"Huh?" i turned around.

Kakashi stood there with his hand on his hip a small glimmer of curiosity on his face "The dialog between you two intrigues me. Not to mention that tsunade looks a little to young to be your grandmother"

"ah ha, you flatter me Renallds" tsunade waved her hand "You know I'm very close to 40"

Tch, more like 60. jeez. Sometimes i wish i was a shapshifter....that way i could look older and sneak into bars. And shape shifters don't have to hide their scent all the time!!!!-they smell just like humans. So if they were to be caught, another clan would have to be right there to witness it. Shapshifters also live 25 years, or so, longer than humans. I'd miss her when she dies. But I'm sure i could find a way to preserve her and all my important people. I wonder if half breeds can phase some one? No one's ever tried. I guess I'll find out when the time comes, right?

"Hmm....." kakashi walked towards us.

"Anyway, what would you like?"

"well when you didn't come, i assumed that naruto had gotten to you before you made it out to see sasuke. I would like to send him home early today." Kakashi smiled adjusting his patch on his left eye.

"What? Why dose sasuke get to go home? I'm sure he can tough it out!" i complained.

"Shut up naruto!" tsunade hissed "....Of course...."

"I was also wondering if i may have a few words with you in private"

"Yes.....naruto please leave..." She shooed me towards the door "And don't speak to sasuke."

"Don't even look at him" kakashi added.

"Ok, ok......" i ignored them closing the door to her office.

I looked over to the chairs that lined the wall on the left of me, sasuke sitting somwhat near the middle.

"well, i think we should separate sasuke and naruto into different classes"

I could hear kakashis voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry sasuke" i couldn't help but apologize.

He looked up from the floor at me with a distant look in his eyes.

"...heh....it doesn't look like your going to have to put up with my stupidity any longer.....they're moving us to different classes...."

".....oh" was all he said, looking at me more clearly now.

"....and about that punch....it just seemed.....like a good idea" i mumbled looking at the floor "....i guess that was my revenge"

"Revenge is an entirely different thing" he looked almost angry now ".....what you did back there was stupid and petty...."

"Because tormenting me with little comments is any better!" i felt my own anger.

"........yeah, well, payback is a bitch.....i must admit" he rubbed his cheek.

"......i can hit pretty hard" i smiled at him. Sasuke, in his own way, had just forgiven me for knocking him upside the head. I know it's weird, but it made me happy. For once he wasn't angry at me.

"....your not bad i guess" he closed his eyes.

A compliment.

"Well" i sat beside him.

Sasuke looked at me, a little surprised.

"If i didn't know better, sasuke, i would say you were trying to get fresh with me"

His emotion never changed "....and what would make you think that?"

"Well....the endearing comment, your forgiveness...." i made a spinny motion with my finger ".......you know that kiss didn't mean anything right?"

He made a face and looked ahead of him "Id rather not think about that"

I couldn't help but laugh "You didn't object to anything i said" My smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"And?"

Now i was full on grinning "It's almost as if you don't hate me anymore"

"That's not true." he looked at me "....i never hated you.....you just piss me off"

"The same goes for you Buddie" my grin faded into a soft smile. Almost sad even "What happened to us?"

Sasukes mouth opened with an audible pop, like he was going to say something but it never came out.

"well.......you know what?" i turned my body towards him.

Sasuke looked at me as i wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You were the best friend i ever had" i laughed rustilly into his ear.

Sasukes body was cool, and firm. His skin was like silk against my arms.

His hair tickled my cheek, and i was right! It was soft!!!, almost as soft as a miniature rex rabbits fur.

(dude i have two of em. Oh so cute!!! Mine looks like Bambie and his name is flick and my sisters is black (buttons)and he hates people.....i like to think of them as my own little sasuke and naruto, cause they have their personalities and they fuck constantly. The funny thing is their boys XD.....the gross thing is their brothers.....blah.....)

"Well i always knew you'd make a good bottom" tsunades voice filled the room.

I pulled away standing up as soon as i heard her.

"Shut up" i glared at my grandmother.

"Hey thats no way to seek to your princable!" she scolded.

"And it's no way to speak to your granny, but i do it anyway!" i walked towards the front of the office "I'll see you later" I waved.

"wait naruto" kakashi called.

"huh?" i turned around.

"Are you two getting along now?" he asked.

"Well i wouldn't call it getting along" sasuke stood up "but we are being civil"

"I'll say" shizune laughed from behind her desk "You two totally forgot i was here!!!-You make a great couple"

"sure we do" i laughed.

Sasuke looked at me and then at kakashi "I think i want to go home now"

"Yes....I'll drive you" kakashi dangled his keys.

"then who's going to teach class?" i asked him.

"Oh.......umm......i don't know....i guess you guys get out early....." kakashi shrugged.

"So are we still separating them?" tsunade asked.

"Not if they agree to behave" kakashi said.

"I'll behave" i promised.

"...whatever...i want to leave...._now_" sasuke walked past me without even sparing a glance.

Kakashi was sasukes guardian.

"Okay then" tsunade smiled "naruto looks like your school day has ended too"

Kakashi walked past me as well, smiling a bit and giving me a small wave.

"Great" i laughed following them out, and closing the door behind me.

'schhhh-would all the students of Kakashi Renallds, please pack their things and head home, your day has ended early'

The intercom buzzed over my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched the sky as the time passed. It was black now. Just like last night.

I smiled closing my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(and it's another one!)

"_I really hope your kidding around" sasuke said warily as i looked at him from across the large dinning table._

"_Nope" i laughed resting my cheek against my palm._

_Sasuke had such a huge house. Tch, more like a mansion. I wish he could come over to my place. If only i didn't live in a mountain._

"_Why?" sasuke looked disturbed now._

"_Because your mom is beautiful!" i smiled "....all girls are so pretty!"_

"_Even the fat ones?" he asked skeptically._

"_Yes" i looked at him seriously ".....they are"_

"_Eww" sasuke scrunched up his nose._

"_Well why don't you think so?"_

"_Because....they're just so...fat!....and when they're fat, they have rolls, and rolls are nasty"_

"_You have to be more open minded sasuke" i scratched my head " Large girls are pretty, and if they were thinner they would be radiant!"_

"_You're full of it naruto.......what if you were a fat girl......I'm sure you would stand in the mirror and say 'god, i hate my ass'"_

"_Well i would get skinny!" i smiled again "and then i would be beautiful"_

"_Well i don't want to be a girl....." sasuke crossed his arms._

"_I never said i wanted to be a girl!-i just said **imagine** what it would be like to be a girl!"_

"_No-you said 'imagine what it would be like to be my **mother**" he frowned "and then you proceeded to talk about how wonderful it would be!"_

"_...I'm just jealous" i laughed._

"_....and again, why?"_

"_...i already told you, she's beautiful!"_

"_....you want to be pretty?"_

"_yeah" i looked away a little embarrassed "....I'm jealous of you too"_

"_.......me?"_

"_.....cause you look like her..." i blushed._

"_.........Well that's just the thing i want to hear from my best friend" He stood up and walked around to me "Oh sasuke!-You're so beautiful!-You look just like your mommy!" he picked me up by my shoulders and spun me around iin the air "Dance with me pretty boy!" he raised his voice putting me down._

"_Hey!" i laughed turning to look at him "I was just saying!"_

"_yeah well you don't have to, half the people that follow me home tell me that all the time"_

"_And the other half?" i snickered remembering all the girls that followed us to his house after school._

"_Well, they tell me other things" he grimaced._

"_Hahahaha!" i gave him a playful little smack on the face "I don't think they'd go that far"_

"_they do!!" he swatted me away "You'd be surprised how much 7th grade girls know!!! I bet they even have their own little sex, position book!"_

"_Oh my god sasuke!!!!" i shrieked smacking him again, but on the chest this time "Your mom is just down the hall!!!!"_

"_She doesn't mind" he shrugged._

"_....well" i sighed "....This is why i wish i was pretty!- because for some reason, all the girls in our school, like men that look like....well....them! They like girlly men!!!!"_

"_Well I'm not the one who looks like a girl here, so they obviously don't like men that look like their own"_

"_.........I don't look like a girl!!!! You do!!"_

"_No, you do.......I'm just ....as you said, pretty"_

"_I look like a boy!"_

"_No you don't"_

"_Yes i do!!!"_

"_No you don't" he smirked "wich is why, all girls are not pretty"_

"_......what?" i thought about it for a few minutes as his smirk grew wider._

"_Has it clicked yet?" he snickered._

"_...........HEY!!!" i shouted._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Naruto?" a soft voice penetrated my train of thought.

I opened my eyes and looked over expecting to find iruka, but standing there was my former friend and current enemy, sasuke.

Was he my enemy? After that little heart to heart, i would think not, but I'll stay on the down low, until he gives the okay.

"......what are you doing out here sasuke?" i sat up "I though you went home with Kakashi, like........" i reached into my pocket for my cell phone to check the time.

"It's eight'O clock stupid......" he informed me.

I pulled my hand back out and frowned at him "Was that necessary"

"Well, you should keep track of time" he crossed his arms.

".....look" i sighed "I was in a good mood........just tell me what you want....."

"....well...." he looked to his right and then to his left "I came to do something....." He looked at me from the corner of his eye but focused on a woman getting into her car across the street.

"Well obviously........why else would you be out this late?" i smiled. I can't help it. I find myself amusing, and I'm just a happy person.

"....I don't know, why are you out here?" he stared at me now as the woman drove away.

"Oh i do this all the time" i closed my eyes as i rolled onto my side, pushing myself onto my hands and knees.

"Really?" he asked a little higher than his normal pitch.

".....there's nothing else to do...." i brushed myself off and looked at him "....id rather stay here than go home...."

"Still bad?" he asked with burning eyes.

Back when we were friends i told him that i was a foster kid with a shitty social worker and a nasty drunken uncle who looked after me. Well sorta. I told him about my older brother gaara. I guess i had to because gaara used to bring me to school back then. Gaara wasn't impressed with the friend I'd made. He said that the kid needed to smile. But that wasn't the real case, because sasuke did smile. It was that sasuke absoloutley loathed gaara. He was angry that gaara never intervened when my fake uncle yelled at me, and sasuke thought he was a jerk. He said he was to mean to be my brother.

"....yeah" i said quietly "So wh-"

"Heyy naruto!!!!" Iruka yelled from across the field.

I stared at him as he ran towards us.

"Who's there with you?" he called.

"sasuke!" i hollered back.

From what i could tell, he had picked up his pace.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathless, coming to a stop between us.

"I'm fine!" i blinked "why?"

"Oh, i just heard about your little tussle today" he looked at sasuke.

Sasuke glared at iruka. He seemed really peeved about something.

"So what are you doing here sasuke?" iruka asked.

"Umm..." he look taken back a bit "...well.....i forgot my stuff at school, so i came to get it....." he stuffed his hands, that had been hanging by his sides, into his pants pockets. Sasuke had changed from his school uniform into a navy blue shirt and black dress pants with white and black checkered runners.

"How did you plan to get in the school?" iruka raised a brow.

"....having a teacher as your guardian has it's advantages" he pulled keys out of his pocket and jingled them, like kakashi had earlier.

"Oh" iruka smiled "You might want to tell him thats against the rules, to let you use those"

"what ever" he closed his eyes.

Those keys didn't belong to the school. I know what keys are used to open the front doors, and none of thos 6 were it. How do i know? Because tsunade is my princable and i got that key cut, for future pranks. Those were car keys.

"Did you get them already?" iruka faced him.

"No" sasuke sighed looking at me, almost impatiently.

"Well then I'm afraid I'm going to have to forbid you to enter. You may get them in the morning"

"I'm fine with that" he turned around suddenly and walked towards the school.

"Where are you going?" i asked.

"Home" he yelled clearly, back at me.

His house was the other way, the last time i checked.

"Well he always was an odd one" iruka looked at me "would you like a ride home today?"

"Umm....sure...i could use a ride" i hooked my arm around his neck and started leading him the same way sasuke went. I looked forward at the raven who crossed the front of the school, under the yellow lights and turned to a black car parked at the curb.

I made a 'o' with my mouth as he hoped into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut.

"Does he even have his drivers license?" iruka questioned slightly panicked.

"I have no idea"

The car started up and roared as the back tires began spinning, but it didn't move. The back tires gave off a white smoke as it made a sharp turn, drifting for a moment, in the large parking lot. Sasuke zoomed down the street, passing us , making a squealing noise from behind as he turned a corner.

"That's just unsafe" iruka whispered "I'm going to have to talk to kakashi about that"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks iruka" i smiled getting out of his car.

"You're welcome naruto" he smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" i waved closing the door.

I watched as iruka drove away.

"Well, time to get home..." Turned around and started running down a narrow dirt road.

A cabin was up ahead. That was my fake house. No one actually lived there, but there was a secret pathway in an old bomb shelter that led down to our little hideaway.

At the end of that tunnel was a dead end. If you pushed on it really hard, it would slide back and make a small crack on the right, just big enough for some one to squeeze through.

That dead end was made to look like the tunnel had caved in on itself. And the tunnel itself was made to look like an old mining shaft.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heyy!" i waved to gaara, who was standing by my bedroom door.

"....did you feed?" he asked casually.

"Nope" i smiled pulling him off the door and lead him down the hall way.

I smiled at the random clan members that i passed.

"................so you kissed a _boy _today....?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"....where did you hear this?" i growled.

"tsunade" he blinked ".....pussy not good enough for you?"

"Ne, that's just wrong, coming from you!" i covered my ears.

"why is it wrong?" he lifted an invisible brow.

"Because...because-you're you!"

"Oh that's right....I'm your brother, and I'm suppose to pretend i have no idea what sex is or what a homosexual is" he rolled his eyes.

"I AM NOT A HOMO!!! i yelled shaking him "WHAT EVER SHE HAS TOLD YOU ARE LIES!!!! ALL LIES!!!!"

"No, I'm sure she was telling the truth" he leaned close to me so our noses just brushed passed each other "Even your mouth smells like him"

"YOU VILE OLD HAGG!" i swung around stomping down the hall way.

"No i don't think so monkey man" gaara grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back "you need to sleep"

"I will get you!" i screamed as gaara practically dragged me to my room

"And this time i will make sure you wear pajamas" he opened my door and threw me in "when your done, give me your cloths and i will wash those for you"

"Oh thanks!" i smiled dropping the unhappy feeling inside me.

"Your bed is clean to" he nodded closing the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light blinded me when i woke up "OUCH!!!" i rolled off the bed bringing a small body with me.

"Naruto get off!" i was hit in the head with a flash light.

"Jesus kohomaru! What the hell are you doing" i covered my aching eyes standing up.

"I was doing a test!" he laughed.

I brought my hands down, glaring at him, the light in the room burning them.

"Cooooool!" he smiled.

"what?" i growled.

"Your eyes are neat!" he laughed.

I froze spinning around hurriedly to look in the mirror over one of my drawers.

My eyes were a bright florescent blue. They looked almost see through. My pupil was as small as the head of a pin.

"God damn it" i squinted. The light was hurting my eyes.

"If a flash light dose that to your eyes, then how do you survive in sunlight!?"

I spread my arms out to my sides and turned to him with a menacing sneer on my face.

"KOHOMARU!!!!" i yelled chasing him out the door.

"HEY!-IT WAS AN EXPERIMENT NARUTO!!!"

"AM I YOUR TEST DUMMY!!!!?" i screamed at him, some people watching us as they opened their condo doors.

"NO! I WAS JUST CURIOUS!!!"

"I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!!!" i leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, holding him tightly to my chest as we rolled.

"NARUTO I"M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded kicking his legs.

"I'm not going to kill you" i mumbled frowning "....now....why did u do that?"

"Cause i wanted to see what would happen" he whined "you're hurting me"

"Let him go!" a woman called.

"Okay!" i said opening my arms and standing up "you happy now?, people are going to think I'm a freak!"

"Calm down" gaara said in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder at the red head leaning on a wall behind me.

"well what am i suppose to do?"

"nothing ....... it goes away in a few days" he closed his eyes "get ready for school"

"geez......"

That was stupid. Opening your eyes at the start of the day is a hard process. They have to adjust to light. Especially for me, being half vampire.

I can't imagine what it would be like for an actual vampire. Jeez, those guys must have to wear freaking sunglasses half the time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in L.A. Yawning as iruka said hello to everyone.

"Good morning everyone! Now, i understand that most of you don't have homework, because this is the start of the year, so i guess we'll play a little game" he sat down on a desk at the front of the class "Anyone heard of two truths and a lie?"

"Oh i have!!!" i raised my hand.

"Ok that's great!" he laughed "....so for those who don't know what it is, the title is pretty self explanatory. You say two things that are true about yourself, and you make up one, lie"

I had one imeadiatley "I'll go first!" i raised my hand again.

"Naruto, when you want to speak, you raise your hand until i give you permission. You don't put up your hand _while_ you talk"

"Ah-haha" i scratched the back of my head nervously.

Hinata shifted in the seat beside me.

Sasuke sat in front of her, some random kid beside him.

"....So naruto...i guess you may go" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, so!....." I pulled both arms behind my head "One: I think about sex when I'm in church, Two: I pick my nose on an average of four times a day, and my right ball looks just like Trippe H from W.W.E......minus the beard....i shave"

Iruka seemed at a loss for words, seeming as he was choking on his own spit.

Hinata almost fell out of her chair, making me laugh. All the kids in my class were staring at me.

Sasuke seemed a little amused by this act of indecency. His smirk was small. But it was still there.

"TH-THAT IS MOST INAPROPRIATE!!!" he yelled.

"Oh we're in grade 11 iruka.........in kakashi's class _last year_ he read us chapter 13 in his poro book...." i laughed "Just guess the lie!"

A couple guys started to laugh as my teacher fumbled ".......so.....who wants to guess the lie" his face was as red as a beat.

"I think it's The picking your nose thing" hinata whispered from beside me.

"Ok, next?" i asked.

The kid in front of me grinned "I'm gonna say, it's the sex"

"Correct" i smiled "I don't go to church"

sasukes shoulders shook slightly with laughter. I stopped smiling and gaped "are you laughing?"

"No" he composed himself "....but really?" he looked over the sides of his mouth quivering "Triple H?"

I laughed, throwing my head back.

A few kids joined in my laughter. I looked down at sasuke again to find him playing with his fingers, a blank expression on his face. He had lost interest.

"Ok, i would really like to move on to the next pers-"

"I'll go" sasuke looked at him.

"umm........it's not going to be rude is it?"

"well" he paused "I can't promise that......"

"Oh god......shall i plug my ears?"

"If you must" Iruka did nothing as sasuke leaning back in his chair, biting his nail "So.....One: My nipples are shaped like peanuts..."

I burst out laughing and covered my mouth when the class looked at me for the second time that day. My eyes met sasukes emotionless ones for a split second before i laid my forehead on the table.

".....Two: I find watching Oprah, very erotic....."

I couldn't believe the things he was saying!!!! like seriously this was nuts! Sasuke hadn't spoken like this since the eighth grade!!!!

"....And Three: I've fucked almost everyone of my fan girls"

I looked up, the urge to laugh completely gone and astonishment replacing it.

"Guess" he raised his eye brows as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"sasuke i really wish you hadn't said that" iruka frowned "I don't what to know about my students getting jiggy with it"

"And the thing about narutos balls was any better because?" sasuke questioned.

"Forget it....ok.....what is sasuke laying about...." iruka sighed.

"It's totally the Oprah thing....it's ridiculous!" a boy shouted.

"really?....i think it's pretty believable..." sasuke shrugged.

"I think it's the one with his fan girls!" a girl said.

"Really?" sasuke raised a brow higher than the other.

"Well you haven't...done it with me!" the girl said.

"Me neither!" another one shouted.

" never said you guys were one of them" he smirked.

"......if you screwed them already why would they still follow you around?" i asked "and besides girls gossip a lot....who wouldn't brag about having sex with _thee_ sasuke renallds" sasukes old last name used to be Hades. When his parents died he took on kakashis last name.

"Well maybe they want more......." he smirked wider "It's all a competition to them......."

"Well what is it sasuke?" iruka asked.

"It's obviously the Oprah thing..........it is a little ridiculous i must admit"

"OMG DO ME NEXT!" a brave girl squealed out.

My mouth must of hit the ground "Hey sasuke!"

"hm?" he looked at me.

".....Do you use.....like Windex, or anything?" i started to laugh.

He looked at me and made a face "....what?"

"haha, nothing! It's an inside thing!"

"ok...next"

So the next kid was a total zew.

"One: I masturbate with my hair brush, Two:My imaginary lovers name is Lawliet and Three: i do it in class too"

Wow.

"Umm........You totally don't do it in class" i said making the brown haired girl look at me.

"...umm.......no i do" she smiled.

Okay I'm just gonna go off into lala land now.....

So sasuke screwed most of his fan girls huh?.....or was it half?......hmm.............it made sense. He screwed half, making them want more, while the other half gets jealous and trys even harder to get his attention.

Wait. What if he got to sakura? He said himself, that he saw her everyday during summer.

Oh god if he got her I'm gonna bust a cap in here!

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

In Gym we played basket ball.

What fun that was!!!

Sasuke was on the opposite team, and i swear everyone ended up sitting on the benches watching us battle it out.

Gai said we were very competitive and should join the school wrestling team.

I agreed at the time, not even thinking about my supernatural strength. But i didn't think about it when i hit sasuke too, so i guess i need to be conscious of it to use it. And it might even give me away for any nearby clans. I wonder if there were any others in the school...

oh wait, kiba! Right!

I'll have to go pull out after school.

Sasuke just said no, and left for his next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - ----- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

English.

I fucking hate this class.

Well at least the poetry part.

I can't write poetry.

"Hello children!" kabuto smiled "It'll be an honor actually teaching you guys this year!!!!"

I yawned.

This class was going to suck......

why don't i just skip it then!!!!

"Naruto!" sakura rushed into the room, late.

"hmm?" i looked up and i was smacked across the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled.

"hey! What's going on here?" kabuto walked up "sakura, do i have to send you to the office?

"You kissed him!!!" her voice dripped with acid.

"wha-?" my eyes widened.

"It's all over the school naruto! You attacked sasuke and freaking molested him!!!! I knew you were weird but i didn't know you were such a fagot!!!!" she tried to hit me again, but i moved back.

"I didn't kiss him!" i growled "I punched him in the face, and he pulled me down!!! It was an accident!!!"

"You stole my first kiss!" she shrieked.

"Trust me, he's lost far more than his first kiss!"

Sakuras fists shook with anger "You're such a jerk! You just ruin my life!!!" Her eyes were almost glowing.

"Settle down.....get to your seat Versia.........." Kabuto pushed her.

"jeez sakura" i rubbed my cheek, sitting down.

"You kissed him?" tenten teased me.

"Shut up!" i snapped.

"He was all over the guy" kiba laughed and made kissy faces.

"Do you even want your face?" i turned and glared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch. More humiliation!.........I'm skipping it, because i hid in a cubical from all those angry fan girls that sakura was riling up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten kept poking fun at me, and when we reached art class, that kid sai did me no justice.

".....i don't sasukes much into guys" he said huskily "But I'll take care of you"

I'm just gonna disregard that.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was laying out in the field again, the stars already spread out over my head.

"Naruto!!!!" irukas voice carried through the air.

"Yeah?" i yelled without getting up.

"Want another ride home?!?"

"no thanks!" i smiled.

"You sure?! It's getting late!"

"I'm fine!" i sat up and waved at him.

"Ok ,be safe!!!"

"I WILL!" i grinned standing up.

I walked along the the street looking around. They were just as unpopulated as a last time.

No one was around but me, to hear that poor woman. Well....i was the one out of the few that actually cared.

I looked around into the alley expecting to see another innocent victim being devoured by the heartless leach, but it was empty. Nothing. I stepped into it hesitantly. There was no one there, so-

I looked up at the building and stared at a cow, roosting on the edge of the roof.

Just a bird. I sighed looking at the wall that the woman had been practically crushed against.

She had a whole life ahead of her. Then we came in a swept her away. Us. The supernatural. The beasts.

I licked my lips pressing my fingers against the wall.

My body tensed as my eyes widened. The bird had suddenly flown away, scared by something and i felt an approaching presence.

FUCK!

I ran out of the alley in panic.

Two men walked down the opposite side of the street looking at me strangely.

I ran to the main road seeing my school not far off.

That presence was there. I looked back to the alley. Nothing came out of it, But on the roof a dark figure, hidden in the shadows watched me with red eyes.

They stared at me, not alarmed that i had seen him. No he didn't care if i saw him. Maybe he wanted me to see him.

I turned and smiled slightly at a woman who said hello to me, as i walked past her.

I felt my cut key, to the front of the school, burning in my pocket. I reached in there and pulled it out holding it tightly.

I broke into a nervous run as the presence advanced on me again.

My legs ached as i reached the front doors of the school. My hands fumbled with the key, as i tried to open them. I leaped inside closing the door after me. He was nowhere to be seen. I locked it.

My eyes drifted to the right and then to the left. I felt that he was near, but i couldn't see him anymore.

All of a sudden i heard a door open down the hall.

My heart skipped a beat as i sprinted for the teachers lounge a couple feet away.

I slipped inside and closed the door as quietly as possible.

I could hear the foot steps clicking down the hallway. They were getting closer. And the presence was getting stronger.

I backed away from the door, catching my self on a desk.

The handle began to turn and the light that illuminated the front of the school leaked in the room. I held my breath as the figure stood in front of me.

As i blinked a couple times, the light from the parking lot coming through the windows behind me showing me his face, i realized i knew the person standing in front of me.

"....Naruto?" sasuke asked quietly.

"S-sasuke!" i smiled "Geez am i glad it's you!...." he came in and closed the door ".....what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with kakashi....." he said keeping his voice low ".......i thought i heard something......" he walked towards me.

"Oh, well i was just....running" my eyes widened as the presence nearly surrounded me "...your.....your eyes are red" i noted trying to step back, but the desk was there.

"You noticed that huh?" he whispered.

"s-sasuke......your not here with...ka-"

"No...i am" he closed in ".....are you scared?" He grabbed my chin and held it up.

"Y-your....your a vampire" i trembled. How was i going to get out of this. I can't fight sasuke!-well i could, but him? A vampire? I should of guessed! He's so damn beautiful!

"...well that was a very quick assumption" he said.

"You were the one in the alley!" i accused.

"Hmm.....so brave......" he loosened his hold ".....i thought that as soon as you learned what i was, you'd loose your courage"

"You killed her!" i frowned.

"....well that is how i thrive" he ran his fingers down my neck.

"....are....you going to kill me too?" i asked leaning back.

"........" sasukes eyes seemed to almost spin as he looked at me "........i might have to"

"Why...." i breathed.

".....you would tell"

"No" i shook my head.

"I'm afraid i can't trust you"

"please" i really didn't want to die. And i wouldn't admit it out loud, but sasuke is stronger than me, and I'd loose if i tried to fight him.

Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips against my neck. I felt a smooth tongue slide over my juncture, making it wet with saliva.

"sasuke" i reached up and held the sleeves of his black T shirt "don't do this"

"I'm going to do it naruto..." he informed me "....I've come to far now"

"....please....I'll do anything" i gasped as he nipped me.

"hmm" he hummed "....begging only edges me on"

"Please don't eat me...." i swallowed.

Sasuke pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Keep me .....i dunno....as..." my eyes drifted from his.

"tell me" he lifted my chin up.

"Keep me as your slave. An extra pair of hands maybe. I'm not very coordinated, but still....or....or" i stumbled over my words "a constant food source......?"

"Naruto" he smirked "......i would very much like to keep you alive......." he closed his eyes "....that day in grade 9, i finally succeeded in pushing you away.......i couldn't stand being around you anymore. After you cut yourself in home EC. that year i thirsted for you.......and then i found myself not being able to help myself from taunting you" he chuckled darkly "I enjoy getting a rise out of you. It's very amusing. To watch you get so frustrated so easily"

"sasuke...." i growled.

"........when your lips touched mine it wasn't just a kiss to me" his face went serious "your taste was already in there. That was the beginning of a very strange craving. I intend to feed from you....i can't ensure you'll survive....and if you do...."

"Keep me" i whispered. Please just keep me. Once I'm his little slave I'll plan my escape.

"......my kind usually don't keep .... pets" he smirked "......we end up killing you eventually......it's all a manner of time"

"....I.....I..." i couldn't think of anything. I really couldn't. What was i suppose to say? "Go buy that sour spray stuff, for training puppies not to chew on things"

"That's exact ally what I'll do" he chuckled, licking his lips "....i knew some day I'd have you" he skimmed his nose along my cheek bone "from the moment i met you"

".......is it going to hurt?" i asked. How would i know if it was going to hurt or not? No one had ever bitten me before.

"It's going to hurt as bad as yours did......maybe even worse" He pushed me down on the hard wood with a slam and wrapped one around my waist. This was a little suggestive. The position we were in, i mean.

Sasukes left hand cupped the back of my head as he leaned down and licked my neck again. I shut my eyes as his teeth pressed against my skin and his lips made a little suction cup. I didn't feel anything.

"....did...you bite me?" i asked softly feeling him sucking.

A few seconds later he let go and brushed his lips across my collar bone "no"

Sasukes hand slipped from under my head and ran down my chest stopping at the bottom of my shirt.

The arm that was wound around my waist freed me and pressed against my right thigh.

I lifted my head as he descended down my stomach pushing my shirt up slightly. His mouth laid a soft kiss on my hip. I swallowed hard watching as his left hands fingers hooked into my belt loop and pulled my pants down a little exposing my pelvic bone, that ran to my hip.

Sasuke kissed me again.

I started to sit up, and i opened my mouth protest against where this _seemed_ to be going, but his right hand shot up and held my neck, pushing me back down.

I closed my eyes as his tongue ran up my bone.

Sasukes fangs pierced me, hitting my bone and even puncturing that as well.

I gasped crying out.

Sasukes hand pressed into my throat cutting off my air supply.

It felt terrible.

His fangs continued to send vibrations of pain through out me. Like ripples in water.

Sasuke bit down harder, sending in his bottom fangs. Tears leaked from my eyes, my head going fuzzy from the lack of air.

There's no way to describe the feeling of blood being sucked out of your body. Your heart pulses along with the vibrations, calling out for air and more blood. I clawed at sasukes hand.

He let go, and as soon as he did a raking sob broke from my throat, followed by a strangled gasp.

"Mphhhhhh" he moaned pushing his fangs into me further.

"sa-suke!" i held his hair, pulling at him.

His arms reached out and he pinned them to the desk.

"AHHHH DAMMIT!" i felt my heart thumping. Begging me to stop him.

"Ha" he pulled his fangs out of me and latched on again, pressing his tongue in my wound.

A couple seconds later he took his mouth off me. It stung for a minute but it stopped.

"Your a slow healer" he said huskily looking up at me.

"Bastard...." i rasped "...ah" i tossed my head from side to side.

My entire body throbbed after the experience.

"hm" his thumb rubbed over the open wound, making it sting more.

"ah!" i hissed glaring at him, as i brought my free arm to wack his head.

"....it should of worked..." he mused, holding onto my wrist "....such bad behavior...."

"what?" i snapped.

"....I'll try again" he mumbled sticking his fang into his tongue. Sasuke leaned down and pressed it into my puncture marks.

It burned this time "PlEASE! STOP IT!" i yelled.

"Shh" he came up to my face "The janitor's still here" he held me close to him.

".......why are you being so gentle....." i looked into his eyes. Yes...this was gentile. I mean the fangs were excruciating but the physical stuff was nothing i couldn't handle "aren't you suppose to be mean and shit?you're a vampire, not a pansy"

".......would you like me to be nasty?" he took my arm and crushed it.

"AHHHH" i screamed.

"....don't question me......" he spoke into my ear "and never insult me. .......humans are disgusting loathsome creatures...." he kissed my cheek "your the only one that really catches my interest"

"ugh" tears were running down my face. This was to much. What have i done. Now I've put my whole clan in danger. What was i gonna do once i escape? I would never be able to show my face again, and neither would tsunade or any one she knew. And if i stayed there, soon they'd notice i don't age. They'd make me talk. I probably wouldn't, but sasuke would be killed too. And then they'd realize that my so called relatives are the same as me.

"Don't cry" he wiped my face with both hands.

"My arm" i looked down at it.

"You'll be fine. A vampire has to be gentle with a human. Or we'll simply squish them" he said stroking it "now......" he lifted me off the desk "Follow me"

I hesitated for a few minutes, but when he turned to look at me, i obeyed, following him to the door.

"sah" i winced as my wounds scraped against my pants. What an unpleasant feeling that was. My pants always seemed to be so silky, like dress pants usually are but now it was just....... Ouch.

"You'll heal" sasuke opened the door and pushed me through.

Sasuke closed the door and stood in front of me, just watching to see what i would do. Would i run? Would i try to fight back? Would i yell for help? The janitors here, so why not?

"so" i looked away from him "what do we do now?....."

Sasukes face became blank "What indeed....."

I blinked as his eyes turned from red back to his usual blackish grey. That was strange. My eyes from this morning flashed into my mind. I wonder if they were still like that? Did they change back to normal or was it going to take a couple days, like gaara had said?

Oh gaara.

".....Why are you crying?" he asked me.

I frowned glaring at him ".....It's not like i wont be effected by all this! What about my family! My friends!!!! My brother will be heartbroken!"

Sasuke grimaced "He's still alive?"

"What?-was he suppose to die?" i growled.

"well, i don't know, everyone seems to be loosing their life these days. And i never see him with you, or in town......"

"He.....he's not the outdoors kind of guy" i turned away from him and walked towards the front doors.

Sasukes hand pulled me back.

"Let go you ass hole!" i spun around to smack his hand away.

"You really have some nerve!!!" sasuke hissed holding me against him ".......you should respect your master"

My eyes focused on his face, and i spat on his cheek.

Sasuke sighed leaning his head to the side to wipe the spit off on his shoulder "....so everything you said in there was just beautiful words huh?"

I swallowed. Was i in trouble?

Sasuke looked at me angrily.

Yup.

"....i guess you really don't want your life do you?" he whispered.

"This...." i closed my eyes tightly "...this is nuts!- It's just weird!......It's hard to treat you like some....mighty ruler, when......" i lost my voice as the arms around me tightened.

"...finish" sasuke ordered.

"It's hard thinking of you as anything else but sasuke....." i glared at him with the most anger i could muster "What i said yesterday is true....you were my best friend........" i could feel tears in my eyes "....you're the damn filthy creature! Humans at least have some consideration for others!!!"

"....i always loved your spunk" he smirked " and i must admit, those days were.....fun......but i grew tired of treating you as my equal. You still disgust me, with your food, your barbaric ways of society.........but your just to interesting to pass up dobe....."

"Why would you do it in the first place!?" i growled.

"Befriend you, you mean?" he raised a brow as i nodded ".....you caught my attention.........but everyone does......." he lowered his voice "....but unlike most, you held it. Your an unpredictable person. You have no respect for most things, your loud, obnoxious, kind, funny.......and you are beautiful" His face was to serious. It was his normal _serious_ face but his eyes bored into mine with an intense fire "......I loved everything about you....." he smirked "....it seems you remind me of someone i used to know"

Sasuke let me go and stroked my face ".....i love you, like a child loves a butterfly when it rips off its wings"

My eyes grew large as the hand that caressed my cheek hit me hard under my ear.

I gasped rolling my eyes back into my head.

"Oww!" i fell to the ground. My head felt cloudy. My eyes were heavy and closed against my will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Kioku: so there's the second chapter!!!!**

**Sasuke:........you are a very disturbed 15 year old.**

**Kioku: Oh i know**

**Naruto: I'M A BUTTERFLY!!!!!! *dances like the butterfly man from 'i now pronounce you chuck and larry'***

**Kioku: omg my computer is so retarded......my brother was on here trying to install a game called Quake2 and he messed up my data base....so now my screen is three times its original size and only four and two half's of my 12 icons are showing up.......and my word typer is messed up too..............fk this....**

**Naruto:...poor you.....**

**Kioku: yeah i know -_-**

**Sasuke:....did you try re-formating it?**

**Kioku:....nooo i just sat there and wished really really hard that it would turn back to normal.**

**Sasuke: that wasn't even creative....**

**Kioku: shut up....**

**Sasuke: well i was expecting to be some hard core bondage lovin vampire...and narutos right, i am a pansy**

**Kioku: Don't worry, you'll be sadistic enough**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ^_^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Am i getting better at writing by the way? Ya know i would just love to find out if i bore you with my constant descriptive words.**

**I need a thesaurus........geez......**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**-if i don't get a single review, this story is going no where....i promise you that!!!!! I WILL DISCONTINUE IT!**

**YOU BETTER FUCKING REVIEW!!!! AND MAKE IT GOOD! *Is not a happy cupcake right now***


	3. What to do with you

**A/N: omg i'm getting all shitty with my writing! Lol! You guys didn't review very much........maybe even not at all...........i'm serious this time guys........give me something or i wont give you anything at all.............*still not happy***

**Kioku: oh sasuke!!!! you kiddnapped naruto....you sick fuck.**

**SasukeSasuke: well you think that's weird, have you seen that music video by pink? The one called sober?**

**Kioku: oh yeah! The one where she has sexual relations with herself?**

**Sasuke: haha yeah, that one.**

**Kioku: that's just weird...i mean can you imagine having sex with your self?**

**Sasuke: ....kind of, but i can imagine you having sex with yourself....*laughs***

**Kioku: your sick........i can imagine naruto having sex with himself.....**

**Sasuke:....*smirks*....oooo me too**

**Naruto: just read dammit**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

My head was spinning when i woke up to a loud scream.

"Ahh" I held my neck as i tried to sit up. God that hurt. Why did i-

"Oh no" My pupils were still little specks so they couldn't narrow to focus on anything, but as i stared wildly out into the darkness i found it didn't affect my sight in the dark.

My breathing was shallow as i looked around the small grey room. Boxes and old paintings and books lay on the floor and stacked up in the corners. Cobwebs were all over the large wooden beams on the ceiling. Where was i?

I frowned looking down at the old wooden cot i sat on. The brown blanket under me itched. Bad.

I got off of it stumbling on a book.

"dammit" i hissed sitting back down to hold my foot.

I looked up at the small white door in front of me. It looked so much nicer than the rest of the room.

I ran to it taking the handle and pushing the door open with a considerate amount of force.

A bright light blinded me as i stared out into the large sitting room.

I blinked looking at the room before me. The walls were a dark red, almost maroon color. Small satin curtains of gold cascaded down the walls from the white ceiling in random places. Dark red oak desks sat at each corner, covered in a red cloth and candles. A few crystal glasses were placed in the middle of them. A door was on the far left hand side, opposite of me.

In the middle of the room was two black three person couches facing each other, with a black coffee table between them.

On opposite couches, two raven haired males stared at me, a very dead blond woman beside sasuke.

"Well you actually did it....." Itachi said.

".....hello naruto" sasuke licked the blood off his lips "Why don't you come over here?" he motioned for me to sit on the other side of him.

I slowly walked towards them, stepping over the womans legs.

Sasuke held the blonds shoulders and lifted her up so she sat up straight. He folded her arms over her lap, and turned to me with a blank expression.

Sasukes left arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

My eyes widened as he stuck his head in between my head and my shoulder licking my neck.

Itachi watched, the same blank expression on his face.

My body was thrown into a painful spasm as sasuke bit into my neck. His fangs didn't feel the same. They seemed to make me numb. I reached up with my right hand, grasping his long bangs in my hand.

"What...." i gasped as a wave of pain washed through me. I yelled throwing my head back.

"Sasuke, you can be so cruel" itachi mumbled.

The pain was just as bad as the first time. Tears welled in my eyes.

I looked back down at itachi, my neck throbbing "sasuke" i breathed.

Sasukes arm tightened and he began to suck harder, his body pushing against mine.

Itachi closed his eyes as the tears spilled down my cheeks a cry breaking from my throat.

"I'm not impressed" itachi said.

Sasuke released my throat licking it after biting his tongue ".....hmm, you healed faster this time" he licked it again, even though the wound seemed to be gone "....don't you think the sounds are beautiful?" sasuke wispered.

"You and i differ greatly in what we think sounds nice....." itachi looked at me with the same red eyes sasuke had earlier, but with a different design floating in them.

Sasuke chuckled "....i know you like them"

"....from certain people, i guess it would be pleasant..........but from this one, laughter seems to please me" he smiled.

Sasuke snapped his head at him ".....laughter?"

".....well you know......." he looked into my eyes "......make it happy"

"......I'm tired of that...." sasuke leaned away from me, bringing his arm back to himself.

"......well there's not only laughter i like to hear" he snickered looking at sasuke now.

".......i hear enough of that" sasuke put his hand over his mouth.

".....you're not satisfied with that though....." itachis stare became intense "....are you?"

"Time to go" sasuke smirked shooing itachi.

"....well then, i bid you adue'" he looked at me again ".......you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into naruto" he waved and walked towards another door at the end of the room "You should of just died" I looked at sasuke, an open entrance to what seemed to be a kitchen behind him, beside the door i came out of.

"Sasuke" i choked out. Was i still crying?

Sasuke looked at me his smirk still in place ".......what?"

I didn't know. I just wanted to say his name. I wanted to know what he was thinking "....where am i?"

i rasped.

".....you're inside my condo" he leaned forward, taking a glass filled with water "here" he handed it to me.

I took the glass, and surprisingly enough, i was very thirsty. This didn't look like his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(lol you thought you got away from these evil flash backs, didn't you?)_

_SasukesSasukes smile gleamed in the sun, his eyes watching me happily._

"_This is not funny" i crossed my arms._

"_I can't believe you went all day like that" he laughed._

_I growled pulling down the purple V-neck that was riding up my stomach. The thing was way too short._

_My belly button was almost showing._

_The skinny jeans i wore had a little tiara pattern on my right back pocket._

_How the hell did girls wear this shit? I rubbed at the black eye liner i was wearing._

"_I keep my promises" i glared at him from under my long blond bangs. These pants had pockets, and my fingers couldn't even fit in them!!! what use where they?_

"_next time, i'm going to have to get you to wear hooker boots and a skimpy dress!"_

"_there is no way i'm ever getting you to tutor me again....id rather fail!!!"_

"_we'll just be thankful you got an A....." he ruffled my hair "....your little dream came true huh?"_

"_what?" i raised a brow at him._

"_...your finally a pretty little girl!" he teased me._

"_Shut the fuck up" i attacked him with a flurry of smacks._

_He just blocked them and laughed harder._

_Sasuke grabbed a blue pillow from his bed and whacked me over the head._

_I stumbled back and yelled tackling him onto his bed._

_His room was nice and bright. It was really big too._

_Sasukes room was a dark green, with a white metal queen sized bed. His sheets, pillows and blankets were blue. He had a white dresser and a white bed side table. Two large windows were on each side of his bed._

"_You even fight like one!" he rolled over, flipping our positions._

"_let me go!!!"_

_sasuke leaned down to me, our noses almost touching "...why don't you make me, little girl?" he smirked._

"_ARGHHH!" i thrashed kicking him off and strattling him, holding his arms over his head._

_Sasuke still smirked._

_I smirked right back "....haha!...i got you!!!"_

"_......you even take the position of a bitch"_

_My face went red._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -_

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"...umm" i looked down at the crystal cup ".....i should think so"

"....well, that's good" he pushed the woman over a little ".....put that in the dishwasher, will you?" he pointed to the glass.

I didn't say anything. I got up and walked into the white kitchen with brown marble counters.

The sink was a shiny silver metal, same with the fridge and the dish washer.

I opened it, noticing it was empty, and loaded the cup.

"......i'm done with that uniform" sasuke said from behind me.

I spun around wide eyed. I hadn't even sensed him.

"well i'll have to get you new cloths....." he bit his nail.

I watched him. Was i expecting something? No. It was just a little awkward standing here with him. I didn't really know what to expect from a vampire. I've never been around one that wasn't half of something else.

"........what?" he raised an eye brow.

"....this....this isn't awkward for you?....at all?" i was a little angry. God knows why, i'm shure you can think of a couple reasons.

SasukeSasuke shrugged "........not really...."

I crossed my arms. Now we were watching each other. He was more composed than i am, my anger was starting to leak through.

"....i can't handle this" i turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me" his arms restrained me.

"Well you shouldn't just pluck people out of the world, like they don't matter" i turned my head over my shoulder "that's all you filthy creatures do. The woman over there....she didn't even see it coming did she?"

When he leaned forward i was expecting him to bite me again, but he just looked at me. His eyes locked on mine.

"You should also keep your mouth shut" sasuke dropped his arms "Always with the foul tongue and accusations......"

Again we we're watching each other. I didn't move. His aura was overpowering.

"Sasuke" i heard nejis voice. No fucking way.

I turned around and pointed at the long brown haired man "Y-YOU! NEJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!????"

"....hello neji" sasuke said turning behind me.

"Neji you can't be a vampire!!!!-you're too much of a pussy!!!"

"You shouldn't let him talk like that...." neji crossed his arms over his chest ".........what if the others hear that?"

"I'll train him, before he gets to leave the kennel" sasuke ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't mind it so much. The touch was gentle.

"........so you plan to leave him unsupervised?" neji smirked at me.

"No i'll be leaving him with my brother" sasuke's voice became colder.

"Risky" the brunette smirked "....what if he eats him?"

"It's better than entrusting him to you, or any other yahoos around here........" sasukes hand trailed down the back of my neck, massaging it.

"....you're right" he shrugged "...but umm...anyway......" he closed the open door behind him "...i just came to warn you, two _very_ pissed off females are headed your way"

"yes i know.....I've called for them" he chuckled running his hand around to my face, and brushed my lips.

"No why on earth wold you do that?" he asked.

"To help me shop for him...." sasukes arm snaked around my neck and pulled me back against him "Such a lovely little frame....." he kissed just below my ear "to bad i don't know what to do with it"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!!!" i yelled stabbing his stomach with my elbow.

"...that almost hurt" he whispered, kissing me again.

"Would you stop that?!" i struggled against him "It's disgusting!!!"

"....what is?" he let me go.

"Just....just keep your mouth off me" i growled rubbing my ear in all sorts of directions, as if i we're getting rid of some invisible residue.

"......keep my mouth off of you?" he raised a brow.

"yes" i frowned.

"neji please leave" sasukes face went serious.

"You're in for it now human" he laughed at me opening the door.

"Oh sasuke!" sakuras voice filled the room. My eyes widened as i stared at the pink haired girl, being blocked by neji.

"Stay out for a few minutes" sasuke said.

"Okay ladys, sasukes gotta teach that bratty blond a lesson"

"N-naruto?" sakura screeched when she saw me.

The door closed.

".........sakura's vampire too? How many of y-" i looked at an angry sasuke.

I backed away when he advanced forward.

"....sasuke what are you doing?" i gasped when his hands grabbed my arms.

"You will never say such a thing to me _ever _again" He sunk his teeth into my neck.

"AHHHH!!!" i screamed. Was this ever going to get better?

He pulled away and swooped down on the other side, making me cry in pain again.

My legs trembled. I wish i had just shut my mouth, and just let this beautiful monster do what ever he wanted.

"Sasuke?" my eyes had closed somewhere along that 'wonderful' experience. I opened them and looked at sakura, watching us.

"sakur-AHHHHHH!" i arched my back as sasuke pulled his fangs out and made new holes.

Sakura watched us her eyes glinting, almost like a cats would in the light.

"sasuke please stop!" i could feel more tears flowing from my eyes. I honestly didn't want to cry. It wasn't voluntary, but for some reason, every time sasuke did this it filled me, not only with pain, but stress too. I don't do well under stress. Never did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(haha, another one XD)_

"_I swear if you don't get me an A, i'll kick your ass haze....." the large white haired bulley yelled at me holding my T shirt in his fist._

"_W-why me?! I'm an idiot!-why not ask sakura?!" i stuttered out._

"_.....You better hope you get it right....." he chuckled throwing me on the ground._

"_I can't do it!!!" i panicked "I'm only in grade six!!! how am i suppose to do your homework! It's grade 8 socials!!!"_

"_...that's your problem" he threw his text at me "Page 348, questions one to fourteen. Enjoy" he walked away._

_I sat there tears in my eyes. What was i suppose to do._

"_Naruto" _

_i looked up to see sasuke._

"_I'll help you" he smiled holding out his hand for me._

"_What's the point?!" i smacked it away "...he'll fuck me up anyway"_

"_i'm positive he wont" sasuke leaned down and picked me up off the ground._

"_he will" the tears spilled over "....i don't even know this stuff...."_

"_i said i'll help you..." sasuke picked up the text book ".........Tch...the rise of the sun king?, i can do that...." he looked at me again, his smile never fading "...don't worry naruto, it'll be fine"_

"_I can't do it!!!!" i cried._

_Sasuke wrapped one arm around my neck and gave me a quick hug "...i said it will be fine....just trust me okay?"_

"_........okay" i said wiping my cheeks._

_(the next moring)_

_I looked around the grounds for sasuke, but i couldn't see him._

"_Hey, did you do it?"_

_My eyes widened as i turned around, looking at my source of terror._

"_Y-yeah..." i handed him the paper and the text._

"_...not bad squirt...." he laughed walking away._

"_I told you he wouldn't" sasukes arm was around my shoulders._

"_THANK YOU SASUKE!" i turned around and swung him around in my arms._

_When i put him down, he frowned at me "....don't do that again"_

"_sorry" i laughed locking him in a bear hug._

"_....any way, your welcome" i could hear the smile in his voice._

"_Common! We'll be late for class!" i bounced off towards the school._

"_....that's a first......" sasuke followed me._

_(after school)_

"_HEY!" i turned around, my eyes widening at the large angry bully heading my way._

"_...w-what did i do?" i asked._

"_because of you, i got an F and i got detention!!!!" he yelled._

"_what are you talking about!?" i could feel more tears in my eyes._

_Here i am, just heading home, and i **had** to get stopped by this ass._

"_....my teacher knew this-" he held up the paper in the air "-was not my hand writing, and smart words were used! Words i don't even know!!!"_

"_I....i...." i felt a swelling feeling in my stomach._

"_So" he lifted his foot in the air and kicked the wind right out of me._

"_Ah!" i rolled over holding my ribs._

"_I saved this for you" he laughed holding an open pudding over my head._

_Dear god how i hated this adolescent._

"_you don't want to do that" sasuke growled behind him._

"_watch me" he laughed, not even looking at sasuke. He tipped it over and let the creamy liquid cover my face._

_I frowned._

"_I warned you" sasukes voice was menacing._

_I looked on in absolute astonishment as sasuke dragged the bully over to the play ground by his arm._

"_What the hell!?" he yelled reaching to punch sasuke, but sasuke kicked his shin out from under him, making him fall to the ground. Sasuke continued to pull him along._

"_sasuke..." i stood up and ran after them._

_Sasuke took a handful of sand and grabbed the edge of the boys pants, pulling them away from his pasty skin._

"_wha-?" he bully looked as sasuke dumped it into his under wear. He took another handful and did the same thing._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?" i yelled wide eyed._

"_....giving him payback" sasuke held him up straight and yanked his under wear. Ouch.....wedgey._

"_OH GOD!" the bully flung his arms around to his back, to pull the under wear out of his as. The sand was already in there. The damage was done._

_Or so i thought._

"_Eat it" sasuke ordered taking hold of his hair._

"_w-what?"_

"_i said eat it!!!" sasuke kneed him in the stomach._

"_Sasuke stop!!!-please don't do this!!! He'll beat me up!"_

"_not any more" sasuke growled "....eat it, you little piece of shit....."_

"_...what?...what do i eat?" he clenched his teeth._

"_The sand...."_

_The boy reached for the sand box, but sasuke smacked it._

"_The sand in your ass, shit head"_

"_Y-you're kidding me!!" he yelled._

"_do it....now....." sasuke looked him in the eyes._

_My bully look taken back by this but he reached into his pants and you could hear the sound of his fingers scraping at the sand in between his ass cheeks._

_His hand came out covered in dark brown sand. He was really going to do it! NO SHIT!!!_

_He brought his hand to his face and stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking at them over and over again._

_Sasuke let go of him, and turned to me a satisfactory smirk in place._

"_Oh my god....." i watched as the bully continued to lick his hand._

"_Keep it up until it's all gone" sasuke said over his shoulder "Come on naruto" he took my arm and pulled me away from the scene._

"_.....wow...." i looked at sasuke with a large grin "How the hell did you do that"_

"_i have my talents" he laughed letting go of my arm._

"_That was awesome sasuke!!!you're amazing!!!" i hugged him for the second time that day._

"_yes, yes....i get it enough from the girls..." he smirked._

"_well maybe we should listen to them once and a while"_

"_.......even if some of them are very convinced we should have anal sex together....?" his face went blank._

_My eyes widened ".....what?"_

"_you heard me....." sasuke walked a little faster._

_The tears were in my eyes again ".....who's been saying this!?"_

"_don't worry naruto, it's just yaoi fan girls........they pose no threat....."_

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -_

Sasuke released me, licking over my wounds to heal them with his own blood.

"now" he licked his lips and looked at sakura, keeping me hostage against the wall "....sakura....i need you to help me find suitable cloths for him"

".....naruto's your new slave?" she asked staring at me.

"yes" sasuke confirmed with a little nod.

".......naruto" her fists clenched tightly.

"sakura please compose yourself" sasuke took his hands off me "....i need your help" he crossed his arms over his chest "....you will help me......wont you?"

"yes" she smiled at him happily "...any time sasuke"

"great.....will you take his sizes and get him some cloths?" he asked walking over to the couch.

"wouldn't it be easier to take him with me to try things on?" she raised a brow "...because there all different brands and most sizes are different depending on that brand"

"i can't leave him alone with you...." he closed his eyes.

"we'll be nice" ino said. I looked over, getting used to all these damn surprises.

Was our school just a death trap?

"I'll go with them" Itachi appeared behind them.

"....fine" sasuke looked at me "naruto go with my brother......he'll take care of you, and please behave.........." he frowned.

"okay....." i walked over to them and followed sakura and ino out the door, turning around to close it and found sasuke only inches away from my face "...good bye" i said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my neck.

Sakuras hand held my elbow pulling me away from sasuke, and quickly down the hall way. Sasuke watched unhappily as this happened.

"sakura, i think you pissed off sasuke" ino mumbled as sasuke closed the door, glaring at our fading figures.

I looked around gaping at the stone walls, mid evil candle holders hanging off of the walls. The place almost looked like it was made of chalk, what with the white stones.

On the ceiling, was newly installed lights, making the place even brighter.

I watched my footing as i tripped over a rock. The floor was made up of gravel.

How old was this place?

"Itachi?" i looked at the long haired male, sakura and ino gaping at me.

"yes naruto?" he looked at me.

".........where am i?"

"your inside our clan walls naruto" he looked at me no longer.

".....sakura?" i asked.

"I'm not sakura to you" she growled "....to slaves i am mistress...." she glared at me "same with ino, or any other female superior"

"superior?" i clenched my teeth.

"you have no respect" ino sighed "...i was very surprised that sasuke still lets you call him by his name......" she laughed now "i was sure as soon as you said itachis name, you would die"

"You'll die if you say it again" itachi warned her.

"sorry" she apologized quickly.

I looked at him "......what am i supose to call you?...." i asked warily.

".....why does it matter?" he looked at me again.

"....uhh....i don't want to die?"

"....itachi is fine...." he rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"human or not, your still my little brother"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(what evil flashbacks.....always coming back to haunt you and such...)

"_sasuke stop!" i choked on my words, going into another fit of sneezes._

_Sasuke had found this old feather duster somewhere in his attic when we went exploring up there last time, and he found great amusement in shoving it in my face, setting my allergies off._

_I didn't really have allergies, i just made that up because i needed an excuse for my overly sensitive nose._

"_s-sTOP!" i let another one off. The dust was really getting to me._

"_hahaha" sasuke laughed doing it again._

_I grabbed it and began hitting him over and over again in the chest with it._

"_cause that hurts" he continued laughing as i sneezed again._

"_Sasuke what are you doing in there?" Itachi asked outside his bedroom door._

"_Non of your business!" he yelled._

"_i'm coming in" itachi said._

_Sasuke was about to protest but itachi already stood in the open door._

"_What?" sasuke growled._

"_.......hello naruto" itachi smiled._

"_...uhh....hi" i smiled back._

"_....well i was wondering if you two wanted to out for a while?....maybe go for ice cream?"_

"_no itach-" sasuke started but i covered his mouth and piped a quick yes._

_Itachi stared at us with wide eyes as i pulled my hand away with a yelp._

"_YOU LICKED ME!!!" i shrieked waving my infected hand in the air._

"_Well don't put your hand by my mouth" he smirked._

"_EWW" i wiped it all over his face, as he laughed._

"_...well.....i'll" itachi turned giving sasuke a funny look "...i'll just be down stairs"_

"_Coming!" i jumped off of sasuke and followed the older raven._

_Sasuke followed me silently sticking the feather duster in my face again when we reached the stairs. How did he get that back, anyway?_

_He ran down them, barley containing his laughter as i had to hold on to the railing for support._

_Sasuke watched me as i slowly made my way down the stairs, stopping to sneeze now and then._

"_you look so funny!" sasuke snickered._

"_Is this what you do to your friends?" itachi took the feather duster._

"_...sasuke that's-ACHOO-......that's right!...why don't you go feather dust your fan girls to death, instead of me!"_

"_cause they'd like it" he smirked._

"_haha-ACHOO-hahaha!!" i held my gut from all the sneezing and laughing._

"_it's still not nice sasuke" itachi threw it onto a nearby desk._

"_he knows i love him" he waved his brother off and opened the front door._

_Itachis eyes widened a fraction as he looked from sasuke to me._

"_well then little brothers.....lets go"_

"_brothers?" sasuke raised a brow._

"_I have a feeling naruto's going to be around for quite a while.........and besides.....we need some one like him around" itachi smiled at me taking my shoulder "...he has a sertain light in him......"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sakura stared at us for a minute along with ino, and then they looked away with a frown.

"i don't think sasuke minds you calling him by his first name, but try master out on him, see how that goes over...." itachi ruffled my hair as we turned into another corridor.

I was lead through many hallways before we reached a dead end.

Sakura turned and looked into a small hole in the wall. A bright blue light shot into her eye and disappeared. A quiet beep sounded as a rumbling started. The wall in front of us shook and slowly parted in the middle, letting a small amount of dim light leak through. We slipped through, one by one into what seemed to be a house. I looked at the front door, memories of sasuke standing by it flooding my mind. This was the house!

I turned around and looked passed itachi at the stair case as it slid back together.

Wow.

"come on you moron" sakura pulled at the back of my shirt, making me loose balance, and fall on my ass. Ouch.

"sakura, you should be careful with him" iachi helped me up.

"sasuke never stopped me before" she shrugged opening the front door, into the night.

I frowned "there are no stores open at night"

"...not ones owned by humans...." she walked towards the car that sasuke had driven the other night.

Itachi hopped into the drivers side, sakura in the passengers seat, and ino beside me in the back.

"You know....you smell like sasuke" she looked at me funny.

".....i-i do?"

"More like, he wreaks of him......"sakura glared back at me "Not that sasuke smells bad......but it's wrong coming from you

"sasukes just enjoying himself girls" itachi turned on the radio, quietly.

"...a man like him should enjoy the finer things" she looked out the window.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So sakura and ino were off, knee deep in piles of cloths they wanted me to try on.

"How bout this?" itachi handed me something.

It was black, chain mail for the short sleeves, a zipper up the center, and it was two sizes too small.

"what the hell is that" i said staring at it.

"sasuke likes this kind of stuff...." itachi looked it over "i didn't think it was that bad...."

"it's bad...." i growled.

"well.....sakura is trying to find the most hideous cloths to make you wear, ino is getting stuff that's too big, i wanted to get you some stuff, to please sasuke.....he's not going to be a happy camper when he sees what they picked out for you" he handed it to me "try it on please"

I sighed grabbing it and walking towards the change rooms. The things i did for leaches.

So i put it on once i was inside, stopping to pose in front of the mirror before i came out. It actually wasn't _that_ bad.

"so?" i asked standing in front of him.

"spin" he ordered.

I spun around in a little circle, pretending to curtsy when i faced him once again.

"....very nice" he smiled "....you look very sexy"

i almost choked "...i don't think the goal was to make me sexy...."

"well, it wasn't to make you ugly, was it?" he looked over at the girls who just stared at me.

I did look sexy, didn't i? The nylon shirt hugged me tightly, the zipper only done up to just below my collar bone. The chain mail loose and chinging against itself.

"Itachi, we are not getting that" sakura said from where she was.

"......i'm getting it with my own money, thank you.......a little home coming gift" he smiled at me.

"gee, thanks....." i rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Itachi looked into the back of my pants, mumbling 'size 9/10' and he wandered off into the shop.

After all the relativity hideous shirts the girls got me, itachi told them, he would do the pants, and he was returning those shirts tomorrow, and getting new ones by himself.

I was actually, really happy about that. Leather shit is weird, but a shirt with a mongoose on it, is going over the top.

Itachi came back with black and dark blue jeans.

I didn't need to try them on. Itachi had made sure they were a branch company of the pants i already wore, or the company was from the same country.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"So what did you get?" sasuke asked taking a bag from itachi.

"Well, i'm taking all the shirts back tomorrow" itachi looked at his little brother.

".....why?" sasuke asked raising an eye brow.

"...well.......the girls weren't very helpful...." he glanced at them ".......but i got him a few decent tops, to last him"

"oh" sasuke looked at the girls.

I stood by the couch, dropping two bags of jeans i was carrying. Id never seen so many pants in my life.

"You can leave now" sasuke walked towards me.

"Who, us?" ino pointed between her and sakura.

"who else...." sasuke rubbed my arm and pushed me out of the way, so he could inspect my new clothing.

"we'll see you later then sasuke" sakura waved, a sad looking smile on her face.

Itachi closed the door after he had taken the bags the girls were holding, and shooed them away.

"So naruto, why don't you show sasuke, the shirts i got you?" he smiled handing me a plastic bag.

I grumbled sitting down on the couch, and started pulling out the black and blue, chain covered garments.

Sasuke picked one out of my hands before i could put it on the couch beside me.

".........i suppose their nice" he looked at them a small frown on his face.

"what's wrong?" itachi asked.

"...their not really him...." sasuke held them up to me.

".....they're still nice" itachi sighed.

Sasuke shrugged "...i didn't say that i don't like them....." he threw it on the little pile of cloths beside me.

"Well then you could say thank you..." itachi headed towards the front of the room.

"...what ever" sasuke moved the cloths over so he could sit beside me.

"your going to kill him if you keep feeding" itachi warned opening the door.

"....hm.....lock it for me...." sasuke looked at me.

Was he going to bite me again? Hadn't he had enough?

"Seriously sasuke...."

"leave" sasuke growled.

I began to stand not liking the way this was going, but sasukes had held my arm.

"....where do you think your going?" he pulled me back down as the door closed.

"....umm.....away....from you....."i hesitated, not sure if he would get angry.

"I thought i didn't scare you?"

"...you don't....i just" i looked him in the eye "....i really **don't** want you to bite me again....."

".......it hurts?" he smirked.

I just nodded.

"....hm" his smirk didn't fade, but he did turn away from me.

"....why do you keep biting me?" i asked. Us half breeds never needed blood this much. Did vampires have to feed all the time? How could they, too many people would die!?

".....just to hear you...." he looked at me again, his brow lowering in thought "........i figured as soon as i had you, this craving would leave, but still want you" he leaned towards me and grazed his tongue along my jaw line "....i still want your taste............and it only seems to be getting stronger"

"......so i taste good?" i blinked.

"......you taste like any other human...." he kissed my right eye ".....just the need for you is stronger" his lips brushed down my cheek "so much stronger" he pecked the side of my mouth.

I blushed. He just wants blood, He just wants blood, He just wants blood.

"......you are getting weak" he noted my drooping eyes.

I blinked as his lips pressed gently against mine.

My eyes widened as i pulled away. I opened my mouth to tell him to get the fuck off me, but his tongue smoothly dipped into my mouth and pulled back out.

Sasuke stood up and wiped my mouth for me with a bored look.

"w-what was that!?" i yelled smacking his hand away.

".....Gums bleed exsessivley throughout the day......" he frowned at me "....i was meerley getting your taste again, from your saliva, before i went to bed"

".........oh" i looked away"

"I'll see you after school tomorrow" sasuke walked off to that door on the other side of my room "....you can sleep in tomorrow if you want, but when you wake up the front door will be on lock down, so there's not really anything to do in here........"

"......i'm not going to school?" i stared at him as i walked over to my new bedroom.

"no......." sasuke walked into what seemed to be his room, and and looked at me before closing the door.

Of course i wasn't. I walked into the dreary little room, looking at the crappy old mattress. The pillow didn't have a case on it at least.

I was tired. I felt almost like a sloth. I lay down on the bed, my arms and legs feeling heavy. I didn't even realize i was this exhausted.

My stomach rumbled. Damn i was hungry.

Sasuke......

My family. Gaara was going to be very angry. Tsunade was going to stop at nothing to recover me, or at least find out who killed me. Jiriya was maybe going to infiltrate the city's deepest sewers.

They were going to find me weren't they? They wouldn't just give up........

.......could they?.........

I was ashamed with myself for even hoping they would rescue me. I'd get them killed.

Just let me die granny.....gaara......pervy sage............

don't risk it for a filthy halfbreed like myself.

I felt my eyes close as i drifted into a heavy sleep.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes, looking into the darkness of the room around me. I blinked rolling over onto my back, staring at the small spiders that spun their webs. They didn't look dangerous but they would leave a mark for sure if they bit me.

I sat up, my stomach hurting. I wonder if sasuke had any food for me....

I opened the door into the sitting area, and looked out at the new black wood table that was placed just a few feet behind the couch. Four chairs sat around it. I smiled running into the kitchen and flinging open the fridge. My smile imeadiatley disappeared as i looked into the empty cooling unit.

I turned around and opened the cupboards. Nothing.

I closed the cupboards and the fridge walking back to the couches.

"....looking for food?" i heard kakashi ask me.

I looked over by the table, kakashi sitting in one of the chairs.

"when...where did you come from?" i asked startled.

"Oh i was down the hall......i heard you in the kitchen and so i came to see how you were doing" he smiled.

"....well....yes....i am looking for food" i nodded.

"hmm.....over there" he pointed to the couches. I looked at a brown bag sitting on the coffee table.

I reached for it feeling my stomach groan.

"....you didn't hear me come in did you?"

"...no" i looked into the bag seeing some random sandwich from subway, bottled water, and a cookie.

"......you've been asleep for most of the day........" he stood up "........it's almost five'O clock......"

"really?" i took a bite and swallowed it. Sweet onion sauce and turkey breast with a number of peppers, and pickles, and olives.

"Wasn't sure what you liked....." he shrugged.

"...lots of pickles" i smiled.

"no peppers?....." he raised his right brow "...or olives?"

"olives are fine" i took another bite, swallowing it only after a few chews "....peppers are kinda......eww" i scaffed down the rest of my 6-inch sub.

"...i'll remember for tomorrow....." he walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" i asked biting into the cookie.

"......sasuke will be here soon...." he glanced at me as he left.

oh.....

great.

"Well" i dropped the chocolate chip treat back into the bag and carried off to my room.

I sat on my bed swallowing the last of my food, feeling slight heart burn. I sighed drinking my water. I wander what all these book were about? I reached for one, opening to a random page.

_'Nothing is wrong with the child it seems, but i still don't trust it. Just the other day the young lord was taken under its wrath. It had lost control and attacked him without warning. The young lord persists that he is unharmed but his broken arm says other wise. I'm positive we can do something about the Halfbreed, but i'm worried that the young lord would be very unhappy if anything were to happen to this animal.'_

This was a journal.

I heard a door slam outside of mine.

_'The Halfbreed was rid of, and as i assumed the young lord is unpleased. I've been testing theoretical methods for erasing memory. To ease the young lords internal pain i'll be conducting some of these experiments on him, starting next week.'_

_'It does not seem to be working, these tests of mine. He's still asking about the filth, and same of the clan. Why he was allowed near that thing in the first place, is beyond me.'_

"Phh.......this guys a crack....."

"What's wrong?" i heard a breathless female voice from outside my door.

I looked up at the white painted door, freezing in place.

Sasukes presence was there alright, but who was the woman?

I reached out of myself groping for her spirit energy. I was so much weaker than sasukes. Almost human.

I frowned looking down at the little black book again.

'_It's been at least two months of therapy, and i've seen no change. Non of my drugs are working, and i am getting very frustrated with his persistence. He continues to ask me what has happened to his friend. I've told him that the humans had gotten it. I've made him absoloutley furious.'_

I clenched the book tightly flipping to the front of it. I was determined to find this mans name. Who was this son of a bitch?

"ahh...." i heard the woman again.

What was going on?

I dropped the book beside me, and walked to my door. I opened it and looked out at the couches seeing no one sitting there.

I scanned the room and as soon as i saw them i wish i hadn't left my bed.

Sasuke pressed a woman with brown hair, against the front door. She wore a light pink tank top and a black and purple striped skirt. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her skirt pushed up her thighs.

This woman looked very brown compared to sasuke, even though her tan was slight.

Her body trembled as sasuke roughly rocked against her. Well, more like slammed her. Her body made the door creak with every movement, sometimes her back hitting it hard enough to make a soft smack. Sasukes hand was up her shirt teasing one of her breasts.

Their mouths were attached to each other, the woman breathing heavily through her nose.

Their tongues battled furiously when sasuke repositioned.

She threw her head back against the door when sasuke rammed into her a little harder than before. Sasuke panted against her neck his teeth extending to a length that made my jaw drop.

Oh was my mouth already open? I reached up to my face stopping a gasp with my hand.

The womans eyes shot open when sasuke bit into her.

"SASUKE!" she screamed reaching her climax and obviously, now, filled with pain. Sasukes body continued swaying against her, faster now.

Her eyes fixed on me, tears running down her cheeks.

I could hear sasuke sucking the blood from her warm living body.

I spun and retreated into my room closing the door harder than intended. I winced at the loud bang i had made, and toppled over a box hitting the floor. I breathed deeply laying my cheek against the carpet. It was crusty and dry. If i was to rub my cheek on here over and over again, i'm sure i'd get rug burn.

I could hear the womans mangled cry. Sasuke must be choking her.

I swallowed hard, turning my face into the carpet. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get home to people who loved me. I wanted my warm bed, and my brother ,and my grandma, and kohomaru.........annoying little kohomaru.

I even wanted pervy sage.

My door opened. My body tensed as sasukes fingers pressed into my arm, tapping me.

I closed my eyes ignoring him. I just wanted him to go away!

I felt it again.

I didn't respond.

"Naruto, i don't have patients for this right now" he said "....i'll drag you out if i have to...."

I began to cry, audible sobs breaking from my throat.

Sasuke lifted me from the ground.

I looked at my feet when he turned me to face him, his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong" he asked, but it didn't sound like he cared.

"......i want to go home dammit!" i hit his chest making him stumble back.

I ran into the sitting room, turning to make a run for the door, but i stopped when i saw the woman. Her body, drained of life itself, was propped up against the door. Her legs were wide open, one knee bent in the air.

I looked away, yelling out in anger and sadness "I CAN'T BE HERE!!!!" i dropped to my knees.

The scent of her blood filled the room. I was mildly drawn by it. A small whisper in my ear, beckoning me to drink from her as sasuke had.

"naruto" sasuke kneeled beside me wiping the wetness away.

"....please.....leave me alone"

Sasukes arm held my waist as he lifted me from the ground and carried me towards the couch.

I slumped against the arm rest like a rag doll, when i was placed there.

"now......." sasuke crouched in front of me and looked into my eyes "...sorry......i thought you were sleeping"

"....well i wasn't" i closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him any more.

I felt his lips against my neck, trailing kisses up to my ear. His tongue pressed into my ear, his breath making me shiver.

"Why did you apologize........." i pulled away from him opening my eyes "it's not like you care...."

".....i understand your pain" he sucked on my neck.

He hunched over me, one knee on either side of me. His hands pressed against my shoulders, dull nails digging into them.

I didn't feel his fangs on me, and this wasn't so unpleasant.

I leaned back pushing against his chest.

Sasukes hands slid down my arms, and held them against the couch. I gasped as his fangs poked me, letting my blood bubble out and run down my neck, beginning to pool in my collar bone.

I looked at him as he watched the blood intently. It began to travel down into my white uniform top, staining it as it made its slow path down my abdominal area. The blood made me shiver in delight.

The warmth from it made my skin tingle.

Delight? Did i like what he was doing to me?

Sasuke took in a sharp breath as my blood finally reached the hem of my pants.

His eyes burned red.

I blinked as he let me go, and walked towards the kitchen.

I was going to follow him, but he was already standing behind me.

I looked up into his unfeeling expression.

"sasuke?" i asked alarmed when he pressed a knife against my throat.

It cut me with a sharp pain. I winced as he dragged the metal object across my shoulder.

He dug his fingers into my cut, making it deeper.

I gasped as he leaned down, and kissed my forehead.

The pain wasn't as bad as when he bites me. In fact it was almost nothing. I could take it.

"...come with me" he dropped the knife beside me and walked towards his room.

Sasuke opened the door as he sucked on the fingers covered in my blood, one by one.

I eyed him as i walked in to the room. He followed me, leaving the door open.

".......in there is a shower, sink....toilet........clean yourself" he took one of his fingers covered in spit and swiped it across my cut. It healed right away. I looked over to another doorway, seeing a large shower through the open door.

Sasuke left, leaving me to do my business.

His room was Huge. His bed was like a giant black silk mass. I couldn't even tell the difference between the pillows and blankets. I could see the corner of a red silk sheet sticking out from under the black fabric. His bed looked a little strange, so i went to investigate and i discovered it was round, in shape. Cool. He had one large dresser, three rows of four drawers. I looked at the dark red walls, gold satin hanging from them, just like the living room. The carpet in here wasn't much softer than in the living room and in my room, but i could tell it was vacuumed much more. The room smelled nice. Almost like vanilla. Maybe it was jasmine. Totally different smells, i know, but it was really hard to distinguish.

I walked into what he said was the bathroom, admiring the carved embroidery that wrapped itself around the door frame, laced the tub, and made a ring around the middle of the room. It was quite beautiful actually. My eyes drifted over the room, noticing that the tub could fit at least four people, and the sink was big enough to bath a medium sized dog. As i looked at the toilet i realized that i _really _needed to take a piss. I positioned myself in front of the toilet, pulling my zipper down, and took hold of my manhood. The satisfaction of leaking the lizard, was something that humans take for granted. I doubt that they even held it long enough to experience the relief that it brings when you just......let it go. Pointless really, but still satisfactory.

I tilted my head back with a smile on my face, as i finished up. For a split second, i swear, you think about nothing else but the wonderful empty bladder inside of you.

I wiped up not bothering to wash my hands because of the shower i was about to take, and i striped down to my birthday suit. And of course i flushed.

"well" i noticed the semi-circle bar that went from wall to wall around the tub, a pearl white curtain hanging off of it, in the left corner "........it's bath time kids" i leaned over and turned n the hot water, feeling it now and then, as i slowly added the cold.

I sighed as i sat down in the empty tub, water circulating around me. I put in a small black plug, made of rubber, and ran my fingers through the water. This was nice. The water didn't exact ally burn me, but it was really hot. All of my muscles relaxed as i, handful by handful, threw water over my shoulder and down my back. I splashed the water up on my chest, watching as the pool around me began to turn red. I had forgotten about the blood. I looked out of the tub at my bloody shirt, that was leaving a small stain on the bleach white floor. I frowned "......i don't think it will stain....." i looked down into the water that was just reaching my waist. How big was this freaking tub? Oh well.

I closed my eyes, sinking down so the edge of the tub pressed against my neck. What sasuke needed was one of those bath pillow thingys, and everything would be perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_EWW IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!!!" i screamed pulling up from the mud._

"_haha-sucker" sasuke shoved my face back down._

"_Damn you!" i pushed up and away from the raven. I looked up just as he came at me again "Seriously!!!-stop for a second!" i put up both my hands, catching his shoulders just as he closed in._

_I wiped at my mouth and at my eyes, removing the caked dirt from my face._

"_your no fun naruto" sasuke shook his head, sitting down cross legged, in front of me._

"_Oh sure, cause swallowing dirt is the epitome of fun..." i glared at him as he wiped the dirt off his own face._

"_.....i see you learned a new word" he smirked wiping his hand on his, already, soiled shirt._

_Today i was sleeping over at sasukes. He'd been bugging his mom for at least a month about it, and she gave up and just said yes. _

"_sasuke, what are you doing out here?!" i heard a strong male voice._

"_oh....." sasuke looked over to the back porch "...hello father" the smile he wore, not even two seconds ago, vanished._

"_Your filthy.........and who is that"_

_i looked over to the porch seeing sasukes dad glaring at me._

"_This is my friend father. Mother said that he could stay for the night"_

"_.....your mother did, did she?" he hissed looking behind him as a man with bright orange hair, and many piercings walked up behind him._

"_...well.......see you later sasuke" the man took sasukes, dads, shoulder and pulled him away from the back door, with a harsh tug._

"_........who was that?" i asked in confusion._

"_...another one of my dads visitors..." sasuke shrugged._

_Sasuke had a lot of strange people come in and out of his house after five'O clock. It was really weird. You wouldn't think sasukes dad was such a popular guy._

"_...he's right.....you really are dirty sasuke" i laughed pointing at him._

_For the last three hours me and him have been rolling around in a dried up pond, wrestling in the mud._

_Sasuke laughed throwing a glob of it on my chest "i guess we should clean up huh?"_

"_...i guess....." i stood up, some of the dried stuff chipping off my neck, elbows, and knees._

"_Follow me" sasuke said sprinting past me._

_He stepped into the house looking down the right hall and to the left._

"_Sasuke your shoes" i grabbed his shoulder pulling him out of the house._

"_Shut up naruto.......if we don't get caught by my dad, it won't matter" he grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down the right hall._

"_Where are we going!?" i whispered angrily._

"_To get clean" he said opening a large glass door, at the end._

_I looked around the room as sasuke closed the door behind me._

"_....no way" i looked at him "...we'd get in serious trouble sasuke"_

"_....by who?" sasuke asked me, throwing his shirt on the floor._

"_...uhh, by the guy who has to clean this shit up?!" i motioned to the dirt he'd gotten on the floor._

"_...tch, we pay the house keeper you know" he began to undo his pants._

_I looked at the large, heated pool with an uneasy feeling._

"_no" i turned around "....i'm not as inconsiderate as you, i'm going outside to hose off" i reached for the handle but and arm wrapped around my torso and lifted me off the ground._

"_HEY!!!" i struggled against him as he brought me to the edge and set me on the floor._

_He dropped his shoes beside me and dropped his pants._

"_i'm not swimming in there! Who's gonna clean the dirt out of the pool?"_

_sasuke looked at me and then pointed at the mud on the floor"...the same guy that's going to clean that"_

"_you're a real jerk" i frowned at him._

"_same old same old" he shrugged pulling down his boxers._

"_W-what the hell are you doing?!" i averted my eyes._

"_what, do you take a bath with your cloths on?" sasuke asked pulling my hand away from my eyes "...naruto?"_

_I felt him jerk me from left to right._

"_Naruto!?" _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Naruto?!!?"

I opened my eyes staring into sasukes alarmed ones.

"Jesus Christ, your alive!!" he said, pressing his hands into my chest.

I blinked up at him ".......sasuke?" i asked water dripping from the sides of my mouth, a small gurgling sound coming from my throat.

"Don't talk, breath!" he demanded in rage.

I noticed my apparent lack of air. "Oh!" i sucked in but my lungs were currently filled with water. I sat up as a splurge of water came flowing out of my mouth. I coughed a couple times, wiping away the wetness on my lips "...holy...."

I was sitting on a very wet ground next to the tub, that was overflowing with warm water. I looked at sasuke, my brows raised high ".......what happened?" i blinked.

I could feel my heart begin to pump weakly inside my chest, growing stronger by the minute.

".......your an idiot" sasuke growled.

My brows furrowed as he stood up pulling me to my feet.

".....you feel asleep or hit your head....." sasuke leaned over to turn off the tap, and un-plug the tub.

".....i ....hit my head?" i reached up to touch my hair.

"...or you feel asleep" sasuke frowned at me ".......because when i noticed that water was leaking out from under my bedroom door, i came in here to find you completely submerged underwater, tap on, and your heart had completely stopped" he took off his shirt and gave it to me "...i told my self, only an idiot would fall asleep with the water on" he crossed his arms "....but then it hit me! It was you i was talking about! And your a total klutz, so hitting your head could have been another possibility....."

I looked out into his bedroom, seeing that the carpet was soaking wet ".......i'm sorry" i held the shirt.

"........well?" sasuke asked.

I looked at him "....what?"

"....are you going to put it on, or are you just going to stay naked....?"

I spun around throwing the shirt over my head, a bright red blush on my face.

"....your baths are being supervised from now on..." sasuke walked past me.

"What?!-i don't want you watching me! I'll be naked!!" i yelled.

"....big deal, you've got nothing i haven't seen before...." sasuke lifted his right foot in the air scrunching up his toes.

"....i still don't think i need you to watch me...." i blushed harder looking away. I could just see it now. I would be happily washing my self. I'd be sitting there all soapy, wet, and naked. Then i'd turn and see sasuke sitting in a chair right at the side of the tub, hunched over, watching me like a fat man watching the cooking channel. Oh god. I was getting the heebie-jeebies

"I wont be watching you stupid......I'll simply be there to make sure you don't drown yourself again...." he looked at me, his face slowly going from angry to blank, then to mildly horrified "....did you try to drown yourself?!"

My eyes widened "....no....."

"......are you lying?" sasuke faced me fully. He looked shocked almost. Maybe hurt?

"No, i would never kill myself....." i walked towards him, making sure i held the shirt firmly against my thighs.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment as i reached him, but he looked away walking towards the door.

I followed him watching as he sat on the couch, a sigh escaping his lips.

"......sasuke, are you angry about the water?" i leaned over the back of the couch looking at him.

"no" he closed his eyes.

"...then why are you angry?...." i looked down at his hands. He had his pointer fingers battling against each other.

"......i'm not angry" sasuke opened his eyes again ".......did kakashi feed you today?"

"...yes" i looked over to the front door remembering the woman.

".....i'll get sakura to stock the cupboards and refrigerator for you tomorrow" he looked over his shoulder at his bedroom ".......i'll get some one to clean that up as well"

I didn't know what to talk about. I mean when we were younger we could pick anything to talk about and we could keep up the conversation for hours on end.

"are you hungry right now?" he touched my face.

Oh definatley hungry "....no" i lied.

".....you should sleep...." sasuke leaned back and brought his legs up onto the couch.

"......i'm not tired...." i looked at him.

"well maybe you shouldn't take naps in the bath" he smirked closing his eyes.

".......so i still have to go to bed....?" i frowned.

"yes"

".....where will you sleep?"

"here" he put his arms behind his head.

"......hmm.....okay" i stood up straight and walked over to my room. I opened the door "good night" i was about to close my door when i heard sasuke quietly say 'night'

I flopped down on my scratchy bed, giving a loud yawn. Sasukes bed looked so much more comfortable.

I looked at the little black journal, laying face down, waiting for me to read it.

I reached for it and flipped to the front page.

"So who is this jack ass anyway" i whispered.

_Up to date of my last journal. Three of the uchihas, one haruno, two hyuugas, and one abraham have been impregnated. This is a joyous time for our clan, aside from the fact that one of the uchihas seems to be missing a mate, leaving the question of who the father is. Fugaku is to father another child. No doubt another successor, just like his oldest son, itachi._

This guy was talking about sasuke? Fugaku?....so that was his dads name.

_The birthing of the hyuggas went as planned. One female of the main branch produced a female, hinata, and the other a male, neji. Fugakus mate had a son, and they have named him sasuke. The abrahams have also given birth to a male, Shino. Another of the uchihas children was a still birth, the other one is due in about three weeks, and the haruno should arive very soon. _

"....Shino too?!" i sat up, surprised.

I could hear sasuke on the couch, shifting to his side maybe. I hope he didn't hear me. Phh, who am i kidding, of course he heard me. I should get to sleep before he gets suspicious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_what, you bath with your cloths on?" sasuke asked taking my shoulder my hand away from my face._

"_N-no!" i blushed looking up at the ceiling._

"_Just get in the damn pool" sasuke let go of me and jumped into the pool, his arms in the air._

_I watched him come out of the water, uncertain of weather or not i should follow him._

"_well are you coming?" he swam to me, putting his elbows up on edge by my feet._

"_.....uhh" i stepped back._

"_don't be a party-pooper naruto" he frowned._

"_...fine" i took off my shirt._

"_there you go!" sasuke pushed away, laughing._

_He ducked underwater, so i took that as my chance to take off my pants and boxers._

_As soon as i saw his head full of black hair, rising to the surface, i quickly slipped into the water._

_Sasuke laughed at the uncomfortable look on my face and splashed me._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -_

I looked around the living room, noticing kakashi sitting at the table, a bag in front of him.

"Hello naruto" he looked up from his book "....i hear you made quite a commotion last night...." he laughed.

"...yeah" i chuckled scratching the back of my head.

".....well i brought you some food" he pushed the back into the middle of the table.

I hoped over and looked into the bag, a smile on my face.

"You sleep alot" he stood up.

"really?" i looked into the bag at my subway Sandwich, bottle of water, and a bag of Nacho Doritos.

"......it's four thirty" he patted my back.

"Oh wow" my eyes bugged out of my head ".....really?"

"yes" he reached the front door "...i arrived at lunch time and i've been waiting for you ever since"

"...aren't you teaching?"

"I haven't had a sick day in four years" he laughed ".....i figured i could take off a couple weeks until itachi is available to watch you"

"oh" i opened the water, drinking it greedily.

"...tomorrow i'll bring you two" he opened the front door.

"sasuke will be a little late today, and sakura will here soon with groceries. I'll just be down the hall" he left closing the door.

"Wow......that's a lot of sleep" i mumbled scratching my head.

I sat down at the table eating my food slowly. I had already finished my water.

"Dammit, this kid needs a tv or something" i layed my head on the table.

"Sasuke doesn't need a tv" a high female voice, that i loved so much, said to me.

"Oh sakura!" i smiled up at her. She held at least eight bags of food in each hand.

"Didn't i tell you to call me mistress?" she growled walking into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, what ever...." i laughed following her "....need any help mistress saku-"

"just mistress" she pulled peanut butter out of one of the bags and tossed it in a cupboard.

"okay...._mistress_" i smirked leaning on the door frame " You know, that sounds kinda sexy"

Sakura stared at me ".......don't even try it naruto...." she stacked some cans of ravioli, beside the peanut butter.

"....I know you find me attractive" i grinned.

"Your despicable naruto" she put her hands on her hips, glaring at me "I am a vampire! You are a human, and you still speak to me as if i was your equal! Aren't you scared of me at all!?"

"No not really...." my grin stayed firmly placed on my face "The fact that your a vampire kind turns me on"

Her jaw dropped, letting her tiny little fangs glisten in the light.

"I hate you naruto" she clenched her teeth, beginning to unload a second bag on canned goods.

"....why?" i asked my face going serious.

She closed her eyes, with a sigh "......i just do okay?" she continued to load the cupboards with food. Two packets of pasta, three jars of meat sauce, five cans of meat balls and gravy, three cans of gravy, and many cans of different vegetables.

"......do i taste bad?" i joked.

Sakura turned to me suddenly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She brought her face very close to mine, so her breath mingled with mine. I couldn't think straight, because the girl of my dreams was pressed up against me and her lips were no more than a millimeter away from mine. I did what any male would do. I leaned forward, and kissed her.

You would of done it, wouldn't you? What with that soft pink hair, thin and fit body, nice ass, and cherry red lips?-oh what do you know, your a girl.

I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her off the ground slightly. Supernatural beings may be strong, but that doesn't mean they were like thirty thousand pounds! I mean really! A human could push us down on the ground if we really weren't holding our own, but we could come right back up and break them.

Sakuras mouth moved against mine, her breasts rubbing against my chest. Her tongue traced my bottom lip.

Thank you god!

I opened my mouth allowing her entrance. My hands reached down to cup her butt.

"Naruto" she moved to my ear, nipping it. Sasuke could do better. Wow did i just say that?

"....you really want to know why i hate you?" she kissed down my neck, licking it now and then.

I swallowed moving my hands to stroke her hair ".........you don't really _hate _me ....do you?"

"...why shouldn't i?" she began to suck on the sensitive flesh on my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head as my shoulder began to tingle.

"......because sasuke's an ass hole....and i'm just as hott as he is" i held her head with my left hand and began to send my right hand up her uniform top.

"You think so?" she asked "......well sometimes i wish he could be like you"

That shocked me "....what?"

"The way you devote your love, attention, and basic effort towards me" she hooked her left leg around me. I held it there for her.

"........i hate that he doesn't pay attention to me" she sounded hurt "....maybe he would if he wasn't so fucking obsessed with you" she bit my neck. Hard.

What i felt was so much worse than when sasuke bites me. Electric currents were running through me, frying every cell in my body. I let out a blood curtling scream, my arms dropping to my sides. I had no control of my body, I've never felt so much pain in my life, and infarct, there was so much of it that i was starting to loose feeling, it self.

Sakura held me in her arms as i fell forward, small squeaks and murmurs coming from my mouth.

I wanted to ask her to stop. To plead with her.

"Sakura!" sasukes voice filled the room, calm but angry.

Sakura didn't let me go, but instead she began to suck harder making me scream again.

These weren't the same screams that sasuke drew from me. Have you ever stubbed your toe and yelled out what ever curse word that came to your mind? Yeah. That was sasuke. Now, have you ever watched those jason movies? The part where that really hott blond gets impaled through the stomach, pinning him to the ground and then jason castrates him with that huge ass axe and then goes for the intestines, gutting him, and then some how, a gas can near by tips over, and the spark from his sword, that accidentally hit the pole instead of the guys left lung, set him on fire? That's the kind of heart wrenching scream that i was giving off.

Sasukes hand ripped her head away from me, as his arm wrapped around my waist to support my limp body.

"what did i tell you, you bitch?" he hissed as she fell to her knees.

"Sas......." my head lopped over to the side, the bite she had made bleeding profusely.

"Sakura get out" sasuke growled licking my neck to heal me.

I looked at sasuke in the corner of my eye, his face was scrunched up, and i swear he was trying to kill my pink haired angel with his eyes.

"Sasuke" she said ".....he asked me to"

sasuke was looking at me now as my brows furrowed. I wanted to protest so bad. A vampire can't be an angel. She was more like a little devil. Heh heh, a sexy devil.

..... okay i know she just tried to eat me, but if she did it the way sasuke had eaten that girl, i could honestly care less. Haha.....eaten. Eaten out!-damn we could take turns!-wink wink, nudge nudge. I'd offer her blood of course. Heh.

"I said get out" he repeated, never taking his eyes off me.

I could hear her feet padding on the ground, and then the door slammed.

I looked at sasuke with all the strength i could muster "....i can't....move"

I couldn't feel myself. Of course i could feel sasukes gentle hands, holding me against him. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest, from the deep, angry breaths he was taking. But myself. My body. My bones. I could feel no control over them. I couldn't even feel my own heart beat. Was it beating? If it was, well all be a monkeys uncle.

"Naruto......what shall i do with you?"

All i could feel was sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kioku:......i wonder what will happen!!!!????**

**Naruto:..........oh wow.............this story full of sex and blood....**

**Kioku: don't forget rock and roll baby!!!!!**

**Sasuke:......totally un-original......**

**Kioku: sure..........i pulled this out of my ass, and all my shits are made of original mac and cheese!**

**Sasuke:............that is fucking disgusting**

**Kioku: I KNOW! I just finished watching blue collar tv! Any way my nasty spurt is done.....what do you guys have in your arsenal?**

**Sasuke:.............i do-**

**Naruto: Two girls one cup?**

**Kioku:Oh hell no!-you did not just say that!!!!**

**Naruto: i did!**

**Sasuke: i'm surrounded by morons!!! perverted, sick minded, morons!!!**

**Kioku: hey have you guys seen like, that stride gum?**

**Sasuke: yeah...**

**Naruto: YEAH!!!...it's so yummy**

**Kioku: yeah well, stride, they go through so much trouble! I mean they hire gangs of polish folk dancers to kick the shit out of the guy chewing the gum, just to tell them that they should move on to the next piece!**

**Naruto:.....i saw that add**

**Sasuke: me too**

**Kioku:....so then, Five Solstice comes out and it's like 'it starts off hott, and then ends cold'......**

**Sasuke:.......your point is?**

**Kioku:................................while stride is spending millions of dollars, importing illegal immigrant, educated in the form of dance.......................you just spit out five, when it turns cold.**

**Naruto:................was that your conclusion?**

**Kioku:....well actually....it's a joke i said when i was talking to myself while watching tv...........(sounds crazy but you do it to...........you see a show and you comment on everything their doing.......so yeah i'm not the only one)**

**Sasuke:.................it's not funny....**

**Kioku: IS TOO!.....it just sounds better when i say it in person...........-_-...................**

**Sasuke:......what ever....**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -**

_**IF I DONT GET ONE **_**POSITIVE****_ AND _LOVING _AND _MOTIVATING _REVIEW......................................i'm discontinuing this........and no one can have it :D_**

_**Well actually that would be mean!-i'll still write it, but i'll just print it out and let all my friends read it..............and of course Oriana and the gang, i'll send it to them, when ever i can.......**_

_**and then in the commentary in my other stories, i'll tell you guys how wonderful it is and how great it's going-and how you will never read it !!!!!**_

_**.........**_

_**that was very mean...........sorry..........school TOMORROW!**_

_**Well, i'm not going to update it until it reaches 30 reviews ppl...................so weather it'll be a year, two years....maybe even three.......i'll always have new chappys waiting when it reaches the requirements!!!!!!**_

_**HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY MY BUTTERFLYS!!!!!**_

_**~review!!~~~~~:3**_


	4. I'm Sick

**A/N: well....it's another one...... XD sorry for keeping u all waiting.....**

**HHHEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! sasuke does not know narutos last lame....uzumaki....sorry for the confusion....yeah...they all have their fake names and shit...._**

**Kioku:...meh a little late christmas present is in there for you guys...:D**

**Sasuke:.....you mean.....seeeexxxx?????**

**Kioku: no...:U like an actuall cristmas present you asshole...**

**Sasuke D:**

**Kioku: :D MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke:...this is why i'm gay....i hate women.....**

**Kioku: what ever...you love me....**

**Sasuke:.....sure i do....**

**Naruto: SASUKE IS IN MY PANTS!**

**Sasuke: ...i am !? :D**

**Naruto:...yeah...i sowed yur face on my boxers XD**

**Sasuke: i hate u all**

**Naruto: you love me :3**

**Sasuke:...:( no i don't.....**

**Naruto;...:O....?**

**Sasuke: just wait and see what happens to you naruto! WAIT AND SEE!**

**Kioku: *sweatdrop*........leave naruto....you wont like the story very much from this point on......._.....**

**Naruto:...why !?**

**Kioku:...sasukes predictions...........**

**Sasuke: ARE NEVER WRONG :O**

**Naruto:...oh shit....**

* * *

" What shall i do with you?"

All i could feel was sasuke.

I was getting sleepy, my body cold as if i was under the effects of hypothermia. I wanted warmth.

"....sa" i breathed trying to speak, but my tounge stuck to the roof of my mouth, all moisture gone.

"....hmm" sasuke mused staring at me as i met his eyes. My vision was going hazey.

".....so....was it everything you'd ever hoped for?" sasuke asked me, smirking.

I don't know how i managed it but i gawked at him.

"I'll just assume that you did" his smirk faded as he slowly bent down placing me on the floor, leaning me on the wall.

My shirt felt crusty, covered in the blood that had managed to get on me, as if my body tempurature had frozen it.

Sasuke leaned back on his haunches still crouching over me with a contemplating look. He reached back and opened a droar (wtf how the shit do you spell that?!) and stuck his hand in making a few scraping noises and clinking sounds as he rumaged through the things in there. The whole time his eyes never left my face. My breathing became shallow as a large knife was pressed against my neck. It was a flash. One moment his hand wasn't there and now it was. Such speed.

".......what's the matter naruto?....can't talk?" a smirk slowly made it's way onto his face as i opened my mouth giving him a strangled croak.

What was wrong with my voice?

Compared to my body the knife felt hot against my skin. I groaned shutting my eyes.

My neck began to burn.

"Fuck, why won't you respond?" sasuke startled me.

I blinked looking into his spinning red eyes, our noses touching.

His smirk was replaced with an angry sneer.

I looked at him confused, the burning traveling down my chest.

"DAMMIT" he yelled, leaning back. He looked down at my stomache as the burning erupted into little fires. Certain areas began to heat up and spreading their heat to eachother. Sasukes expression changed to a shocked stare as he looked up at me.

I leaned forward and looked down, only to fall face first into the floor. My eyes wouldn't close, even as a stinging red liquid went in to them. The floor under my head was covered in the red liquid, a sharp smell filled my nose. Blood.

Sasuke had slit my throat, and stabbed me numourus times in the gut. I was burning from the hot liquid that came from inside me. It covered any skin it came in contact with, making me feel like select parts of me were being torched.

Sasukes fast movments around me began to blurr into one another, and not because he was fast, but because i was blacking out.

* * *

_(eeevvviiilllll flaaashhh baaaccckkkkkkk/dreeeaaaammmm tyyypppeee thiiiiiinnnggggg :U)_

_I held a cold slurpee in my hands as the people began to file onto to the public transportation. I removed one of my hands from the frosty cup and reached into my pocket, scratching at the change in there, trying to reconise a tooney._

_I smiled at the bus driver as i poped it in, taking the paper pass that came out with a ka-cha._

_I turned weaving through the people with carefull steps. One man that stood in my way was scruffy looking and tired. His puffy beard was grey and his eyes drooped. His cloths reeked, and his skin was dirty. 'He seriously need a shower' i thought pushing past him. I cringed the smell filling my over senstive nose. Discusting._

_A frown was still on my face when i looked up seeing sasuke at the back of the bus, staring at me._

_He waved a little, lifting a hand off his lap slightly._

_My frown turned into a small smile as i aproched him. He stood up and motioned for me to sit._

_"Nah it's okay, i can stand" i shook my head pushing on his shoulder._

_The bus rocked throwing me off balace. Sasuke grabbed the drink from my hand, as i toppled into the lady behind me._

_"Hey!" she shoved me off, onto the floor._

_"Your such a klutz" sasuke looked down at me with a bored expression, sipping at my drink._

_He made a little *gak* sound and glared at the slush._

_I stood up using his sleeve as an anchor. Nice cloths he was wearing, actually. A grey and dark blue shirt, made to look like he wore a grey long sleve under a T-shirt. His pants from Bongo, a dark denum._

_I yanked my slurpee back and ploped down on the seat that he offered me._

_"Hm....now, what if i wasn't standing? That would of landed on me you idiot"_

_"Well it would serve you right" i grunted sucking back a mouthfull._

_"What did i do this time?" sasuke leaned down to my level, stealing the straws from my mouth and latching onto it for a little more than a second before pulling back in a shiver and a displeased face._

_"-what you don't like it?" i by passed his question._

_"no, not at all"_

_"....then why are you stealing my slurpee?! save it for some one who enjoys it" i hugged it to myself sticking my tounge out._

_"...well" he leaned forward again, pushing his face under my chin to where the straw was and took another drawl of the icey slush "...the taste is....interesting, for a lack of a better word" he pulled away, looking at my startled face._

_"uhh" i looked away from him to the lady i had fallen on. She was staring at sasuke. I frowned._

_"Not used to the close proximitey?" sasuke chuckled kissing my forehead quickly._

_"What the fuck?!" i wiped the moisture from his mouth off my forehead "don't do that!"_

_Sasuke just laughed at me mumbling somthing about "no sense of humour"_

_That lady was now glaring at me. My eyes trailed off and settled on that old man. Oh how bad he stunk. 'Homeless people shouldn't be allowed on the bus' i closed my eyes._

_I instantly felt bad for even thinking that. I mentaly kicked my own ass. _

_The bus came to a stop, people shoving the man around, as they got out._

_It's may or may not be his fault he was homeless, but how the hell is he supose to take care of his odour issue? He still needed a place to sleep i bet._

_The man had waited untill the impatient people had gotten off the bus, and started to head out the door, but the they closed on him._

_I shifted as the bus began to pull back out onto the road._

_"Excuse me! -i need to get off" he yelled in a voice that sounded like he had been crying for hours. It was raspy and torn._

_I stood up when the bus didn't stop, jerking into the next gear, and making me spill my slurpee on sasuke._

_"Excuse me!" he called again but the bus started gaining speed._

_"HEY!" i yelled "STOP THE FUCKING BUS AND LET THE GUY OFF!" the bus driver looked back at me, as if challenging me, so i glared and started pushing through the people, patting the Bum on the shoulder as i passed._

_I reached over and grabbed the emergency break, pulling it._

_The bus jerked to an imeadiate halt, the people in it giving startled gasps, yelps, and screams._

_Cars behind us were honking._

_"-The hell do yo-"_

_"Shut the hell up and open the god damn doors!-you asshole..." i growled, giving his wrist a slap._

_"__**You**__ can get off my bus sir" he opened the doors and i imeadiatley stomped off, without having to be told twice._

_As i stepped out i looked over at the man, a warm smile on his face, and an extremeley pissed off sasuke, a wet spot on his jeans, going all they way down his pant leg._

_I smiled walking over to them._

_"Thanks man" the guy smiled, a couple teeth missing._

_"It was no problem" i held my hand out to shake his._

_The man laughed deeply reaching for my hand, but it was grabbed by sasukes instead. i was spun around and dragged down the sidewalk._

_I turned to wave to the man, but all i saw was his slouching back as he walked in the opposite direction._

_"What the hell sasuke!?" i yelled pulling my hand from his._

_"You are the biggest moron in the entire world"_

_"what? why?! All i did was help that guy!!!!!" i smacked the back of his head._

_He swung around and pushed me, a sneer on his face "He was homless naruto! it doesn't matter what stop he got off at, he dosn't have anywhere in particular to go! But WE are miles from that mall......."_

_"......we can take another bus, you don't have to be a jerk"_

_"tch..." he looked off to the side, calming down._

_"...i'm sorry about your pants" i looked down at the large red stain. Cream soda._

_"Don't worry about it" he started walking to the end of the block._

_"why don't we do somthing else?!" i caught up to him, laughing._

_Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye, he smiled slightly licking his lips "....sounds good to me"_

_"GREAT!" i latched onto his arm pulling him down into a neighbourhood at the corner "Lets go find a park or something!"_

* * *

I cool strong hands pressed against my face. I pulled away as they shook me.

"sasuke wait a few more days"

"I'm done waiting" sasukes voice growled out.

The hands on my face disapeared and re-apeared on my shin squeezing it tightly. A ripple of pain washed though me, but i said nothing, i did nothing.

I shut my eyes tighter, not feeling the pain, and wanting to stay that way.

"Stop that right now! you'll have to wait even longer for him to heal" i reconized the voice now. Itachi.

"So? at least he'll be concious."

"....sounds like someones lonley" itachi chuckled.

"Not really, but no one should be sleeping for THREE fucking weeks....." sasuke held my other leg now along with the first and squeezed both.

"It's called a coma, sasuke"

"He is NOT in a coma" sasuke retorted like he had done a diagnostic checkover on a cancer patient and a moron staff sujested it was a cold.

"...well we don't know that because you won't take him to a doctor"

"He doesn't need one"

"....He'll die sasuke"

Sasuke let go "He's not going to die" sasuke scoffed.

"....your in denil, he needs help...."

"And who the hell am i supose to take him to see?! If i bring him to the surface, surley he'll be reconized......"

"...i never said take him to the surface"

" Then what are you talking about?"

"Sakura is very skilled in medical work for humans....she was a doctor in hong kong during the 2nd world war....."

"Sakura?!....there is no way i'm letting that bitchy whore near naruto, she's the reason he's like this!!!!"

"no, it's your fault.....you did this.....you put his life in danger and now it is your obligation to take care of it."

"phh my _obligation_?"

"...would you buy a dog sasuke, feed it chocolate, blame it on your neighbour, and be so cruel as to not lift a single finger to help it? Your halfway there little brother, fix the situation. Be a good owner and fix your god damned pet."

"What are you, mom?!"

"No, but if she were alive i assure you, she would be discusted with you!"

-silence.

An arm wiggled it's way under my shoulders another under my knees and lifted me off of the soft squishy thing i was on. Hmm....soft and squishy.

I wonder what that was? I liked it never the less.

Three weeks of squishy...

wait....

THREE WEEKS!?....jesus christ.....

THAT'S AWSOME!!! -better squishy, than sasuke.

Sasuke.....

Fuck him.

I felt a slight breeze on my face as the sound of a door opening and closing ocasionally sounded.

"Sakura can help sasuke" itachi spoke, another door being opened.

Sasuke didn't reply but the door was closed and all that was left was the soft tapping of two pairs of shoes pressing into some sort of gravel.

Two knocks sounded, and a door opened a few seconds later.

"s-sasuke!" sakuras suprised voice sounded "...umm......can i help you?"

"...uhh.........naruto" sasukes arms shifted under me. He sounded distant and angry, but it was a sutle anger i must say. He hid it well. I could imagine his brooding eyes.

"Naruto needs your help" itachi said for my former best friend.

Sakura said nothing in reply.

I waited for 2 minutes counting the seconds, but there was no movments, no words, nothing.

I cracked my eyes open and turned my head to her staring at her green sea foam eyes.

Sasuke took in a quiet intake of breath, itachi seemingly doing nothing.

She had a small frown on her face, a hatefull look in her eyes.

I sighed closing my eyes again, it wasn't worth it. I didn't want to see any more angry looks.

"Sakura......." sasukes voice was low "...............for me" he stated.

I felt sakuras smaller hand on my forehead, her fake nails digging into my skin slightly.

"......what happened to him?" sakuras voice quivered, afraid of the answer.

"Sasuke and naruto had a disagreement" itachi answered for sasuke.

"...r-really?!" sakuras hand left my face, her voice suprised.

I guess she thought it was her fault.

"......a disagreement" sasuke repeated.

"oh..." sasukra piped "...come on in then!" i could hear the smile in her voice. She was glad. What a bitch.

wait....

yeah, even though i'm in love with her, it would take an idiot not to notice she's a bitch...:|

but....

....she had been so meek before. I can see why. When sasuke's angry...........

My thoughts wandered off as i was ploped down onto a couch. Not gently i might add.

"Open your eyes naruto" sasukes said sternly "...we know your awake, you just opened your eyes"

"....hmm" sakuras soothing humm filled the room.

I felt her hands on my arms pressing into my wrists. Her fingers were cold, but not as cold as sasukes.

"Naruto" sasuke hissed wacking my head.

"....he wont respond?" itachi asked.

"He's just being stubborn" sasuke stated.

"...what do you think sakura?" itachi asked

"....well how long has he been out?"

"...around three weeks" sasuke said ".....two, and five days to be exact"

"..whoa....." she opened my eyes with her fingers. My eyes dialated from the light and focused on a floating speck of dust infront of my face '....well....it's common for people in a coma to have little episodes where it seems like their waking up but not really........why is he unconcious in the first place?"

"loss of blood" itachi said.

"......sasuke, how much did you take?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"He bleed him out" itachi cut in.

"...what?" sakura asked.

"...with a knife....sasuke cut naruto many times, in many places, and almost killed him. If he didn't heal him right away i'm sure naruto would of died........."

"....episodes are another symptom for those who are brain dead..........." sakura mumbled.

"Naruto's fine" sasuke breathed.

"...i'm serious sasuke" sakuras dress ruffled as she stood from where ever she was sitting "....the loss of blood could have suffocated his brain, and he may be brain dead"

"Don't say that!" sasuke growled.

"Face it"

"What do you know!?

"More than you!" sakura retorted back at the raven. Id never heard that tone in her voice before. anguish?.....fear?

"...your just some jelous bitch who was schooled in the era of the dinosaurs!"

"What are you, five? grow up sasuke......"

I was pulled up by my arms and lifted over a prominent shoulder. Ouch, sasuke was really boney.

"mgh" i groaned.

I felt the fast paced foot steps of sasuke walking,and a few thumps here and there, but my limp body met the sqishy thing once again.

"...naruto?" sasukes low voice hung in the air.

I opened my eyes halfway and looked to my left, but no one was there, so i was about to look to my right, but a hand beat me to it. Sasuke pulled my face in his direction, wide black eyes looking in to mine.

I blinked at sasuke, his face expectant. I closed my eyes.

"No don't do that again!-wake up!" he demanded.

"you're...a spoiled brat" i moaned lifting my hand to to push his away.

Sasuke let go of my face, and held my hand tightly.

"naruto' he breathed in to my ear. I sivered as a hot tongue diped into the crevice behind my ear, and trailed down my throat. How could his mouth be so warm, when his exterior was so cold?

"No...please" i opened my eyes wide as his teeth scraped along my shoulder.

"I've waited to hear you voice" he said taking his hand off mine, and placing it gently on my shoulder.

My hand froze where he left it as the waves of pain washed through me. It felt familiar. I welcomed the pain opposed to what the experiance with sakura had been like. I groaned tilting my head so he could get a better position on my neck. He dug his fangs in deeper, making me yelp.

I wrapped my arms around sasukes shoulders, squeezing him, trying to channel the pain. Pressing him against me.

Sasuke gripped my shoulder, digging his nails in to my flesh.

"AH!" i cried raking my own nails down the back of his neck, and shoulder blades. I felt a swelling inside my stomache, and ache in my jaw, and a boil in my blood. At least, what was left of the blood inside of me.

"You tase diferent....hmmmm" he let go "...maybe it's just that i havent indulged in you for a while" he said making another bite, closer to my ear. He sucked furiously, making me yell.

I turned my head, pressing my face into the crook of his neck, my fingers becoming numb.

I stared at his snow white juncture, the muscles moving under the skin, as he swallowed my blood. The ache in my jaw became a throb, and soon a little voice in the back of my mind telling me to "bite, bite, bite, bite" i opened my mouth slowly, feeling the tips of my fangs rub against my tongue.

"NO!!!!" i screamed hitting sasuke over and over again. The feeling to consume him disapeared as i tried to rid myself of the weight on top of me.

"GET OFF! GEEET OOOOOOOFF!" i continuously punched his head, making him reel back, hissing all the while.

"NAR-"

I cut him of punching him in the stomache, and coming back for another hit.

Sasuke smacked my fist away easily, quickly wraping his fingers around my throat.

I coughed scrapping his arm, peeling the flesh.

Sasuke stared at me with questionable shock.

"Let him go brother"

Sasukes head turned to see itachi standing in the door way.

My eyes focused on his calm expression.

"We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" he walked toward us his eyes looking straight at me. I looked into them, the comma symbols turning into some type of windmill. I felt a tug In my head, as if some one stuck a fork into my ear and started poking around. I closed my eyes, a feling of impending doom filling me.

Sasuke tightened his grip.

A revolting feeling filled me. You know that tickle in your tummy you get when you watch someone barf? and then you smell it and you wanna cuck it up aswell? Yeah. It was like this, but unlike the barf situation, you couldn't turn around, get a mouth full of freash air, and get on with your day. This was worse. I had no idea what was making me feel like this.

My back arched as the lump in my gut came up and out of my mouth all over sasuke. The blood that leaked out of my mouth smelled funny. Almost stale.

Sasuke let me go shaking his hand "that's discusting" he waved his hand a little before studying it and then looking at me. His face was blank ".......blood?" it almost sounded like he was asking my opinion.

"Take him back to sakura" itachi said sternly.

sasuke egnored itachi advancing forward. His hands took my face as he leaned forward. His breath washed over my face, the tips of his lips touching mine. Sasukes tongue invaded my mouth, pushing to the back of my throat, and dragging along the roof.

My eyes, i swear, must of poped five feet off of my face. Sasukes tongue was shoved halfway down my throat and he wasn't taking out. He removed his hands from my face, leaving a bloody hand print on my left cheek, and pressed them into my chest, pushing me down onto the matress.

His body was flush against mine, as he roamed my oral cavity, digging his thick, wet muscle into the little dips between my teeth. The ache in my jaw was back. I shreiked loosing control of my self and throwing sasuke off the side of the bed.

I stood up, stumbling over my own feet, my breathing and movment erratic and rash, loosing my balance. I fell back on to my butt, sasuke just rising to his feet.

His eyes, blasing red angry flames, glared at me.

I blinked his face going hazy. I splurted another blob of blood as i wavered off to the side, my head hitting the ground. Ouch. I felt that.

* * *

(dream/flashback)

_I looked around the dark room, sitting in a small bed with swirly patterns on te comforter. Sasukes room? i looked around at the decor, noticing things wrong. For instance my walls were black, and little yellow picture frames held pictures of animals and plants littered on a small desk by a shelf. They looked as if they were drawn by a kid. I smiled looking down at my small hands. Was i the kid who had drawn them? Who's room was this?_

_"Hey there!" _

_I looked up to a door across the room, a lady with firey red hair, pale skin, and pale brown eyes, looking at me. Her smile warmed my heart_

_I blinked "....hi?" _

_i sounded uncertain. A question of who she was filling my voice._

_"Are you ready to get up?"_

_"umm" i shifted stepping out of the bed. It was lower to the ground, a conveniance for my small legs "sure" i couldn't help but grin at her._

_"Alright then, get dressed" she laughed closing the door as she left. _

_I looked around the room seeing many books on shelfs, and dirty cloths spread everywhere._

_I leaned over a little chair and picked up one of the books. 'Harry the spider'._

_wow._

_I dropped the book and headed toward a littlke dresser, that looked more like a bed side table._

_I opened a drawer, peering at the little pairs of T-shirts in there, a few sweaters off to the side. I reached in and pulled out a dark blue one, with a little red and white fan patern on the back. I stared at it for a minute, but i just shruged it off and threw it over my head._

_I guess i wasn't wearing a shirt before. Or it may have just, somehow, disapeared. _

_I moved to the drawer under it, pulling it open and yanking out a pair of black shorts._

_I pulled off the small, swirly patterned, pajama pants i was wearing and frowned at my cotton b riefs. weird. I pulled on my shorts catching my heel in the hem for a second, but i strugled through._

_Huffing i ran over to my bedroom door, twisting the golden handle. Was it my room? I guess so._

_I walked out into a bright light. Damn it was dark in my room. The red headed lady sat on a Green ivory chair, that surounded a tabled that looked much like it, the four other sides. The carpet under my feet was soft. I now noticed the feeling of the carpet was much diferent in my room. It was ruff._

_I smiled walking toward her. The room was white, small picture frames, here and there. Some deep blue drapes hung around some frames, as if they were shrines. Most of the pictures were of old people._

_A coffee table sat a few feet away two couches on eigther side. A door was at the end of the coffee table, so when some one walked in they could have their pick of what couch they wanted._

_A china cabnet was at the other end of the room, filled with sparkly, clear glasses, and plates._

_"How was your sleep?" she asked kindly._

_"It was good" i replied without thinking._

_I looked behind me at the entrance beside my bedroom door, that led to a kitchen. No one was in there. The counters were green and shiney, almost metalic. The fridge a faded white._

_I turned back to her felling cnfused "where's dad?"_

_Dad?_

_Now i was really confused._

_"here" my eyes traveled to a man standing in a door way, on the oppostie side of the room._

_His hair was short, a little longer in the bang area, and black. It contrasted with the pale of his skin. He was just as white as the lady, but it was more shocking because of the color of his hair, and the stunning black of his eyes. Black eyes. They looked like sasukes._

_'sasuke?' i wanted to ask but my mouth didn't move._

_"Good morning father" i said shyly smiling less than before, but it was still there._

_"Hn" was all he said closing the door to, what i suspected, was his bedroom._

_I blinked as he walked toward the red haired woman. Wait, if he was supose to be my father, does that mean, that she was my mother?_

_"Good morning" he placed a hand o her shoulder, staring at me._

_She smiled up at him, reaching to hold his hand._

_Soon she looked back down at me, her smile still in place._

_The man just looked at me, his face completely impassive, and unfeeling. He could care less that she was touching him, showing him affection. _

_He was sasuke?_

_Who are you?_

_I walked over to a chair, and pulled myself onto it sitting on my knees._

_She reached over and stroked my cheek "are you hungry?"_

_"yes"_

_"Then lets eat" My mother said cheerfully._

_She rose to her feet and leaned down to me, grasping my small body, under the arms._

_I laughed as i was hoisted up into the air. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and dug my knees into her back, and stomache._

_She carried me towards the front door, my father following us._

_It felt strange. This alien family._

_I hugged the woman tightly, burying my face into her hair. She smelt of starwberries. I liked strawberries._

* * *

When i came to a bright light blinded me "AHH!" i flug my arms up to my face, hitting the source of light. I hissed sitting up, with my palms digging in to my sockets. Fuck that hurt.

"you broke the flashlight" i heard sakura scold me.

I groaned as my eyes watered, the fluid streamed down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, not really concerned, but curious atleast.

"The light" i said dropping my hands down to my lap. I looked at her, squinting almost.

Sakura blinked, leaning forward "...that's strange" her fingers touched under my eye "...you must be sensitive to light or something" she ran her fake nails down to my cheeks, tracing the wisker marks "...how did you get these?"

I stared at her with awe. Why in gods name was she touching me, and asking me things that she could care less about.

"Why?"

"...just wondering" she sat back into a large wooden chair.

My eyes drooped as i looked around the peach room, filled with medical equipment, and cobwebs ".....where am i?"

"An old hospital wing, that was once used for treating the slaves when they got sick" she scratched her head "....everything in here is outdated by atleast 30 years, but i figured you weren't sick enough to need serious sur-"

"Sakura"

"....It's Mistress to yo-"

"What ever" i looked at her with strained eyes ".....you know why i'm sick...."

"Yes" she crossed her arms, raising a finley curved brow.

'...you don't care?"

"...no not really..." she said hatefully "....your a human....."

"I still feel" i rasped.

"....all organisms do"

"heh" i missed the comfort of that red heads arms. Back in my dream, that's where i wanted to be.

I layed back down, closing my eyes.

"Sasuke will want to see you" she warned me. She sounded angry. Was it directed at me? phh probably. She's always angry at me.

But so is sasuke.

"I could give a rats ass, if he wanted to fuck me" i scrunched up my face, trying to drown out the buzzing of the lights, shuffling, clicking-any sound really.

"Naruto- sasuke wants you to wa-"

"I said i don't care. All he is, is some screwed up, undead, unfeeeling, sadistic, phycotic, bastard! I honestly don't know how you can feel for the guy! Look what he does to me!-I'm dying, and it's all his fault! I don't know why he hurts me!-to hear the soound of my voice? If he want's to hear me, i'll fucking scream for him. I'll cut myself and let him drink from the wound, anything is better than his fangs! I hate him, i hate him- I HATE HIM!!!!" my eyes were shut even tighter now ".....he's incapable of love. All he can manage is hate, and murderous intent. He play's with you, pulls you into a false sense of security, and uses you! If you want that sakura.....i think your one fucked up person. Screw looks, find some one that will treat you right........... Is this what you want?............ To die? He'll kill you, i promise you that' I opened my eyes and looked over at her seeing sasuke and itachi standing on eigther side of her chair.

She sat there looking at me with an angry expression "Sasuke...would never do that to me" she looked at him from the corner of her eye, tilting her head in his direction, as if looking for confirmation.

"Oh he would" i looked up into his eyes "...and in actuallity, i think he's being nice to me.....merciful, in your terms" i looked back down at the pink haired girl.

"Your just scum! of course he would do this to you!"

"......He thinks everyone is scum sakura......." i gave a short laugh "...every single fucking 'organism' "

".....shut up naruto" she hissed.

"If you want .....to be with him" i felt the nausia, and the swelling in my throat ".....then..." i choked, volting forward, sparying my blood all over the white sheets.

no, i needed to get it out "....then i hope you die" i looked at her smiling as best i could "I'll see you in hell"

Sakuras face went beat red with anger, sasukes arm out streached in front of her, to stop her from attacking me.

I laughed lightly, my shoulders shaking. I began to wipe at the tears that streamed down my face.

'.....i don't feel so well" i braced myself as another splurge of blood came up and out of my mouth. Watching it fly across the room reminded me of projectile vomitting. That's pretty much what it was, wasn't it?

My ribs hurt, and my jaw began to ache.

"That's not a normal smell" sakura stated, compltely serious. I glanced in her general direction, my vision blurry.

"Oh no" i gasped falling to the left of the bed. Arms wrapped securley around my waist, preventing me from hitting the floor.

"Whoa there......" itachis said into my ear "....this kid needs help sasuke"

My jaw began to throb, like before.

Itachi was to close.

* * *

_The sun warmed my small body as i rolled down a large grassy hill. I sighed pressing my face into the cool, dewy grass "....hmm, so nice"_

_"-Naruto?" i heard sasukes voice. He sounded worried._

_I sat up scanning the forest terrain. Where was he? _

_"-Naruto?" i heard him again. I stood up walking back up the hill._

_Up and over she came, in a large leap. She landed infront of me scooping me against her in a tight hug "are you okay?" she sounded worried. The red head? Where was sasuke?_

_"yes" i kissed her cheek._

_"Don't run away like that..." She looked at me with love and compassion._

_"Sorry"_

_"Oi..." i heard that deep voice. Sasuke? i looked behind her, and on top of the hill was a dark brooding figure. Sasuke!_

_He walked forward the sun refecting off of his pale face. His bone structure was diferent. No. This was not sasuke._

_"What were you thinking?" he growled, his icey voice stinging me deep in my stomache._

_"i didn't mean to worry you...." i mumbled._

_"....tch...so in other words, you mean to tell me that you were not thinking at all....." he reached forward and placed a hand on my head "....you must start to think child...." he sounded very displeased._

_"I'm sorry" i lowered my head._

_"It's ok sweet heart, just don't do it again" she smiled at the stoic man._

_I watched him, a small smile gracing his lips. He was pretty. His careless eyes had a small twinkle in them. I remebered sasuke when we used to be best friends. He occasionally had that look on his face._

_"Naruto!" i heard sasuke call me again._

_Neigther my mothers, nor my fathers mouths moved. They just stared at eachother. _

_It was as if we were frozen in place. _

_"Naruto!!!" i heard sasuke yell "HEY"_

* * *

Some one was shaking me violently. I was jerked forward then slammed back down on to the matress.

"Dammit!" Sasuke almost sounded paniced.

"Sasuke..." sakura said quietly "....his heart"

Sasukes hands squeezed my shoulders "_breathe_"

I wasn't breathing? oh. I opened my eyes sucking in air, but a clot in my throat was preventing it from going in to my lungs. My heart was very close to stoping.

Sasuke pulled me into a sitting postion, the blood spirting out of my mouth and on to his shirt.

Sasukes eyes looked into mine as i swallowed what was left. He sat on my knees hunching over me.

My breathing was shallow, not enough blood flowing in and out of my heart.

"....do you smell it?" sakura pulled my face in her direction "....it's like it's fermented or something" her stare was intense and suspicous.

"...fermented?" i asked quietly. Weakly.

"....it's somthing that happens to people, a day or two, after they die" she wiped some off my face and smelled it "....definatley fermented"

"I thought you tasted strange" sasuke mumbled cleaning my face with the back of his hand.

".....It's....imposable though........" she said glaring at me "....living people can't smell like this"

".....so....what's wrong with me?" i asked.

"........i don't know" she sat down on the edge of the bed "By laws of nature you should be dead" she felt my pulse on the side of my neck. I flinched away from her, but i sat still when sasuke held me in place. Her hands were warm "your body temperature is way below normal, but your heart is still pumping"

I sat there taking this in with a blank stare, sasuke returning the look. He opened his mouth raising his gaze to sakura.

"....I think i know some one who can help"

"Not him" sakura pushed inbetween me and sasuke, holding onto his face "Sasuke, stay away from him!-Please!"

Sasuke shoved sakura "...no....not him"

"then?" sakura turned to me.

"I'll be back" sasuke lifted himself off of me and walked to the right side of the room, exiting through a chiped wooden door.

Sakura sighed "..........i guess i'll just wait"

"...will i be okay?" i touched the back of her neck.

What she did was unexpected strange, She did nothing. No answer, no movment, nothing.

I closed my eyes, listening to the complete silence.

The man and woman in my dreams. Who were they? I continued to think about, and compare, the mans likeness to sasuke. His voice, was a bit deeper, and his style was some what diferent, but to me they were the same person. Why was he my father though? Me and sasuke couldn't be any further on the opposite scale.

The woman i might be able to relate to, but who the hell was the man?

* * *

_(dream/flashback thinggy)_

_I held onto my mothers leg, watching as my father threw a brunette woman down infront of us. Her arms were bent in a strange way, a pained expression o her face. Her face was thin and young. Lush red lips, rosey cheeks, and painted eyes. She was pretty. I smiled letting go of my mother, bending down to the woman. My lips parted as i neared her neck._

_Her blood was sweet like the smell of flowers, and tangy like the sing of a cut. I fed hungrily on her, listening to her cries of pain. It only made me drink more. Drink faster. I held her strugling body to the ground, my claws diging in to her delicate flesh. I chewed slowly, flexing my jaw. Forget chewing, it was more like mindless knawing. I finished, wanting more._

_I sat up looking to my mother "...i want __**more**__"_

_She looked at me sadly, holding out her wrist._

_I stood taking it in my hands._

_"Not today you greedy little-" my father picked me up._

_I growled at him, bareing my fangs._

_"Behave" he said._

_I pressed my hands into his cheeks grinning misgeviously "....but i'm still hungry father" I leaned forward with a quick snarl, and latched onto him, under his jaw._

_My father stroked my hair creating a warm feeling inside of me._

_"Oh sweetie" my mother rubbed my back._

_I released my father, turning around to come face to face with warm brown eyes. I tipped my head to the side biting my mother. Both my parents tasted so good._

_"Ah" my mother grasped my shoulder "...gentle" she breathed._

_I felt at ease, yet so enticed and excited. I felt like i was surounded by love._

* * *

I didn't open my eyes. I just lay there fixated on the warm feeling left behind by my dream, the mumbling of voices a mere background.

I figured it out i guess. That's what i wanted. I wanted a family to love me. I wanted their love, suport, and to be accepted for what i was.

"Well, i did some tests" a familliar voice said quietly "It apears that his body has stoped producing blood cells, and to make it worse, the cells he does poses are no longer filling with oxygen. The white blood cells in his body are taking this as a sighn of sickness and ifection, therefore rejecting, and expelling them"

"So technically, their dead?" sakura asked.

"...yeah...."

"I knew it" sakura hissed, the whisper almost sounding victorious.

"....He's going to die...." the voice was getting closer "....He dosn't have much blood left, that's accepting the oxygen"

"Well can't we give him blood? Like a transfusion?"

"We could but how the hell would we find out his blood type? We don't have THAT kind of equipment. For that we would need to take him to the surface"

"Sasuke won't allow it"

"The hell i wont" sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke" i called to him.

"Leave" i heard him comand.

I kept my eyes shut. The room was silent aside from the small sound of the door clicking.

The bed dipped at my feet as sasuke sat down "Speak to me naruto"

"...hmm" i turned my head to the side, strugling to take in a breath "...i didn't....really have anything to say" i coughed feeling nausia "...just.....acknowledging your here"

"no" sasukes hand rand up my calf and rested on my knee "...tell me things"

I opened my eyes and looked down my nose at the raven. He looked deep in thought. His voice was calm.

"...What kind of things?"

"Anything" he glanced at me.

I sat up as the blood in my throat flowed down my chin. The amount of it was less than last time. I gasped as my chest began to throb.

Sasuke watched me his hand moving down and up in a soothing manner.

Scooting back to rest against the wall, i placed my hand over my heart "It hurts"

".....what does?"

"Everything" i gripped the shirt over my chest "...life itself is full of pain"

"It's how things work" sasuke removed his hand, placing it on his knee "....why don't you tell me happy things"

"Happy things" i chuckled "....alright then. Do you remember when we first met?"

He looked at me with dull eyes "yes"

"...I was such a cry baby" i felt tears run down my cheeks "....right up to the god damn end" i rubbed them off "But you were there to wipe away the tears. Even if it was only for a given time" i smiled lightly "...i thank you for such happy times"

Sasuke turned his body, crawling up the bed "move over" he said shooing me. I slid to the side letting him sit beside me.

"....That time we were playing down by the river......" i leaned my head back coughing a few times.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK!!!!!!-narutos telling sasuke about this....)_

_"Sasuke!!!" i rand towards him, a large stick in my hand. At the time we were only in grade 7._

_"Hey naruto" sasuke waved at me his eyes lighting up ".....why did you want to meet me here?"_

_"Cause we're going swiming!" i cheered running the stick through the grass._

_All traces of happiness left sasukes face "........in a river?"_

_"Yeah!" i ran down to the river bank "....In to the fire flames!" i turned and did a little guitar solo on my stick._

_"....Really" he walked towards me "It seems a little dangerous"_

_"Everything is dangerous!!!" I waved the wood around in the air. I droped it reaching for my shirt "So hurry up and lets get in!"_

_"Your just asking for trouble" he began to strip._

_I ran into the water shivering at the cold sensation that surounded my feet and my ankles. I laughed turning to see sasuke just as he reached out to push me over. I glared at him from the water "what was that for._

_"ha" he put his hands on his hips, smiling ".....you look so funny like that"_

_"oh yeah?" i smiled kicking his leg out from under him. _

_Sasuke landed with a sploosh, an angry stare burning holes into my face._

_"Your the one that looks funny!"_

_"We're even" he threw a blob of mud at me._

_"Oh no you don't!" i returned fire._

_We ran around hiting eachother with dirt and mud from the river bank._

_Sasuke nailed me in the face "...YOU!" i lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke spit out what water got in his mouth, throwing me off. We laughed togather as we took turns holding eachother down. _

_I reached up sticking a finger up sasukes nose._

_"Ah-what the-" sasuke pulled away from me, letting me go._

_"Hahahaha" i got up running further into the water._

_"Get back here!" sasuke ran after me._

_I reached down pulling up my boxers that were falling off "Just try and catch me sas-" i choked as the world before me disapeared and was replaced with muddy water._

_I could hear sasukes muflled screams and yells. I think he was calling my name._

_I squinted down into the water trying to see the bottom, but there wasn't one. It was just a black space that was consuming my frantically moving legs. I could feel the curent pulling me along with it._

_I looked to the surface waving my arms. _

_I could hear sasuke calling me as i neared the light._

_"Naruto! where are you?!" he yelled as i gasped for air, struggling to keep afloat._

_"SASUKE!!!" i looked around for him._

_He watched me with frantic eyes as he fought the current._

_"HELP ME!" i tried to get to him, but the water continued to push me along._

_"HOLD O-" sasuke disapeared as i went under again._

_The air in my lungs disapeared as i gasped._

_I held my throat flailing every wich way. I straed into the water sasukes form apearing from out of no where. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in one direction as he kicked his legs with all the power he had._

_I kicked with him ._

_A wall of rock came into veiw. Sasuke halted for a second looking the rock up and down, before grabbing it. He climbed pulling me along with him. I closed my eyes, the water in my lungs getting to my head. I couldn't stay focused any longer. _

_I popened my eyes as my chest was being pumped. I rolled over on my side coughing up the liquid that filled my lungs._

_"Thank god your okay" sasuke leaned over me holding my arm tightly._

_"Ugh" i moved back to lying down "...that.....was scary" i felt tears well up in my eyes "...thank you sasuke" I reached up and pulled him in to a hug._

_"It's not like i was gunna let you drown!" he hugged me back "...are you gunna be alright?" he pulled back and looked at my face._

_"I'll be fine!" i laughed giving him a playfull shove._

_"....at a time like this, you can joke around" sasuke shook his head "...you almost died"_

_"Not with you around" i smiled._

* * *

"....kind of ironic isn't it?" i laughed, coughing a few times.

Sasuke didn't answer me. He just sat there.

"hmm" i leaned forward as more blood came up my throat. I opened my mouth letting it drain out. I started to lean back but the sick feeling inside me pulsed through every fiber of my being. I turned to the side of the bed, blood flowing out of my mouth, in random and violent splurges.

Sasukes hand pressed into my back.

"ACK!" i pulled back gasping for air "...i'm.....i'm going to die" i fisted the sheets, tears running down my face "...i never....thought it would be...like this" i sobbed tilting my head back.

"Be strong" sasuke said quietly trying to calm me. His hand still on my back, making little strokes with his fingers.

I looked at him smiling "........you always know what to say" i laughed at my harsh sarcasm.

Sasuke looked into my eyes.

I continued to stare at him, admiring how his skin gleamed, and how his hair shon in a unique blue color. He was so pretty. As i die here i'd most definatley like to pretend he was an angel, here to take me to a better place. A place with no pain. A place with my family. A place where maybe.....i could be a human, and see what it would be like to be normal. Would sasuke find me as a human? Would he still be interested in my being, if i had a diferent genetic make up? Would he even exsist in a world where i was normal? Where i was human, had a family, friends, and be accepted?

Some part of me wished he would be there.

Be there to find me.

We're both going to the same place when we die, so i don't why i wouldn't see him there.

If he dies, that is.

"Going to the same place" i mused staring at my hands. They were covered in my blood.

If we were going to the same place, then i guess i wouldn't get anything.

All thoughts of a better, happier place flew out of my mind. I would never go there.

I would go to hell, by myself, and have no one there to endure it with me. I cringed feeling guilt. Why would i want sasuke to die? Or better yet, why _wouldn't_ i? I looked at his solem face.

"More" he moved his hand to my hip, pulling me more against him "........speak"

I smiled hurling another glob. It hurt. Alot. It was as if some one was reaching down my throat and pulling out all my insides.

* * *

_Sasuke flicked my arm as the teacher gave his instruction_s. _He totally messed up my doodle_.

_"Hey!" i whispered flicking him back._

_He smiled flicking me once more and scooting away so i couldn't get him back._

_I stood up and leaned over the table to get him, but i was yanked back by my collar._

_"Naruto can you tell me what the answer is?" The teacher asked me, disapointed in my actions._

_I panicked and looked at sasuke for help. he looked at me holding up four fingers and mouthing the word. _

_"Four!" i chirped, turning to him._

_"......the main ingreadiant to our stew is four?" he looked at me sternly._

_I whipped around glaring at a snikering sasuke. What an ass._

_"Alright then, you don't get to cook today naruto" he walked back to the front of the class "...mopre work sheets"_

_"No! It's Beef! Chunks of beef from a left over-or fresh roast! Right?" i blinked, hoping i didn't have to do anymore kitchen saftey work sheets, or review the recipe._

_"That's better Haze"_

_I huffed sitting back down in my chair._

_Sasuke just watched me, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter._

_'you are so dead' i mouthed sliting my throat with my finger._

_He rolled his eyes, looking back to the teacher._

_We sat there for another ten minutes listening to the procedure of making stew. Finally the teacher turned around and told us pair up, and get out all the suplies we needed._

_Sasuke and i were in the purple group along with shikamaru, and some other girl i didn't know._

_I shuffled through the ingrediants cupboard, trying to find the salt and rosemary, when i found the flour. An evil smile spread across my face as i looked down at sasuke, who as searching for the correct pot to cook the stew in._

_My smile spread letting my teeth peak through ina thin line. Oh he was going to pay._

_I took a hand full of flour, and held it out to the side, hovering over sasukes head. I let go hearing the poof of the dusty substance hit his hair._

_I quickly shoved my hand back into the cupboard trying to hide my white hand from him, even though he knew it was me._

_Sasuke slowly stood up holding a wooden spoon and a pot, a serious look on his face._

_I snickered looking at him from the corner of my eye "..what's the problem sasuke?" i could barely contain my laughter._

_Sasukes hair, with the flour on top of it, looked almost grey, a small amount dusted his nose._

_"Hahahaha" i chuckled closing my eyes. I couldn't stand the look on his face any longer. He looked so disapointed._

_I felt a striking jolt of pain on my ass, a crack following the pain._

_"AHH" i yelled glaring at a broken wooden spoon behind sasuke back, that was now turned to me._

_"Naruto?" the teacher called._

_"eh" i quickly looked up and passed sasuke at the teacher "yeah?"_

_"What's going on? Did you break something?"_

_I was about to tell him that sasuke had just broken a wooden spoon over my ass but the raven himself spoke before i could._

_"Just an accident" he sounded amused "...the flour fell out....we'll clean it up"_

_"Alright then" the teacher said going off to show another group how to start chopping the vegetables._

_Sasuke spun around hold a peice of the spoon in each hand. He shruged "oh well' _

_I glared giving him a good punch in the shoulder._

_"I think that almost hurt" he smirked throwing the broken thing away._

_"Shut up" i growled rubbing my butt._

_"heh heh" he filled the pot with water and set it on the stove._

_"No, you need to mix everything first" i took the pot and dumped it out "...and you need to mes-"_

_"What ever" he leaned on the counter "...i don't need to kn ow how to cook"_

_"so, what? you expect your wife to cook everything for you?"_

_"...hmm not exactally"_

_I shook my head mesuring the water then pouring it into the pot. I added the OXO beef mix and started to put in sage and salt._

_Sasuke wrinkled his nose "....smells disgusting"_

_"yeah" i agreed "...but it tastes good"_

_"hmm"_

_We stayed silent as i pulled vegetables out of the student fridge, laying them out on the cutting board._

_"Your really not going to help"_

_I looked uyp at him as i started chopping up some celery._

_"No...." he watched my hands move around the counter._

_"Fine, i guess you wont get a grade" i smiled._

_"Fine" he rached for the knife, but i quickly pulled it away from him and stuck my tounge out._

_"No way!" i brought the knife down to cut the carrots next, but missed them entirely and hit my thumb, grazing the tip "...aww fuck" i hissed, holding it as blood started to surface._

_Sasukes pale hand took mine, and led me through the buzzing students, to the teacher._

_"Mr. Tanaki" sasuke said ".....naruto hurt himslef, may i take him to the nurse?"_

_"I'm sure naruto can escort him self" He waved me toward the door, but sasuke dragged me over to it._

_"No, i'll take him" sasukes voice was cold and confident._

_I smiled "I'm okay sasuke, i just need a band aid" i smacked his hand away "besides it's your fault!!! You made me cut myself!!!"_

_"I can't make you do anything" He almost sounded anoyyed._

_I blinked "Sasuke?" i looked over at him._

_Sasuke stared at me, taking my thumb and sticking it in his mouth._

_I stopped walking, making him stop, as he lightly sucked on my cut "....uhh, what are you doing?"_

_"Saliva heals the wound" he let go, clicking his tongue "....tastes like chicken"_

_"EWW" i swated his shoulder._

* * *

I stopped talking as a lump came out of my throat. Little bits of tissue were mixed in with my blood. I was being toren apart on the inside. My throat burned.

I looked at sasukes impassive face "...do you even know what chicken tastes like"

Sasuke blinked, looking confused by my question for a split second, before returning to his drone state "......no..."

"oh" More blood was mulching up my throat and into my mouth. I spat in on to the sheets.

Sasukes arm left my side as the door clicked open.

"Little brother"

"I know" sasuke raised to his feet and walked around the bed i was in, to get to itachi ".....kabuto this time?"

"Yes"

"Hn" sasuke pushed passed itachi "Watch him for me"

The door closed.

Itachi watched me with his haunting red eyes "...how have you been sleeping, naruto?" he smiled knowingly as he advanced to the side of my bed.

I blinked up at him, as he shoved his wrist against my mouth.

"Drink" he comanded.

* * *

**Kioku: Sorry for such a short chappy D:**

**Sasuke:............*stare*........wtf is going on?**

**Kioku: oh be patient :D**

**Sasuke:...jesus....EVERYONE RUN! IT'S ANOTHER MIND OF THE DOBE MOMENT! SHE'S ABOUT TO CONFUSE US ALL!!!!!**

**Naruto:......uhh....wtf?.....ahhhhhhh-hey wheres the present?**

**Kioku:...eh *runs***

**(didn't have any interesting commentary ideas today...)**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, AND CRAPPY, AND SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND SHIT D:**

**I'M SUCH A LAZY BITCH, THIS TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE HUH? BUT GUESS WHAT? 30 REVIEWS XD, YOU GUYS MADE IT!**

**LETS SEE IF YOU GUYS CAN MAKE IT TO 50 !!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW/ R&R**

**luv u alllllll**


	5. Remember Me Forever

rA/N: So sorry about this late late chappy and the last -_-...well i have writers block...and it was really hard to squeeze this chapter out, because i had two ideas for it and well...i just really never decided wich one i wanted...so now the plot's a little gibbled-but i'm working to fix it and edit details for the future. I really thought this story out guys. I hope you find this chapter atleast...tolerable

P.S.-would the beta: CrazyBarks please e-mail me again...i have lost your e-mail-and i must add you :U-SO THEN I CAN SEND YOU MY SHITTY STORY AND HAVE YOU IMPROVE THEM!...D':...

My spelling seems to be getting worse and WORSE as the years go opn...i never thought id be saying this-but dammit i WISH they would bring backk spelling tests...-_- *sigh*

**Remember Me**

His wrist pressed against my mouth, the veins pulsing beneath the thin layer of marble that separated me from his blood. It smelled good. So good.

I found myself unable to speak or move. I just stared at the stained wall ahead of me, itachis arm intruding on my veiw from the right corner. His arm shifted, pushing my head into the wall, my lips spliting open as he forced it inside my mouth. I choked on the air that was filled with his scent. He was offering wasn't he?

I could feel my canines etending conciderably, proding the offending flesh. I looked up at the older raven, his red eyes spinning, my head feeling as if it was being rumaged through. It hurt slightly, the shuffling in my mind.

I breathed deeply sinking my fangs into him. From looking at the vampire, i wouln't dare think that anyone would want to bite him. His skin so smooth and white, It was almost as if i would chip a fang.

His blood ran down my throat in large quantities, my teeth dipping in and out of his wrist, my jaw flexing. I began to knaw on his arm, the liquid fire filling me, coating and releaving the aching organs inside of me. I was pulsing with his essence, the taste overiding my better judgement. I reached to his elbow, releasing his mangled wrist.

My face buried in the nook of his arm my teeth easily biting and tearing the fleash from his arm. I swallowed the large chunk of meat in my mouth, lapping at the river that flowed from his body. So, so good.

His fingers weaved through my hair, grasping it and yanking me away from him. I cried out, my pained yell sounding more like a deadly hiss. My eyes narrowed watching as itchi glared at me, his eyes squinted and mouth agape. I smirked using my newly aquired strength to pull myself back to him. Itachi growled as my mouth pressed against his bloody arm. I laughed, digging my tongue into the soft muscle. It flexed under my tongue, as i momentarily wondered if i should continue to make the hole deeper. I groaned at the thought digging my teeth into him, ripping at the pink flesh of his muscle.

His hand pulled me away again, slaming me into the wall, my head cracking against the hard surface. I cringed small paint chips falling into my bangs and face. I was about to move forward again, but a hand wrapped securly around my throat prevented me from doing so. My eyes widened a feral snarl ripping from my throat. I clawed at his arm, kicking blindly. I opend my mouth, screaming in fury.

The room infront of me went white. White hot anger, untill it slowly faded to black, a dull throbing on the side of my throat.

(those evil flashbacks-well...everything in typing like _this_ from this point on is a flash back k?..okay)

_I looked down into the small pond the koy weaving in and out of eachother. My childish features iluminated by the sun above my head, my hair casting golden rays into the water. I smiled lowering myself down to the water dipping my bare feet in, relishing the cool caress of the fish swiping against me. They were so small, i could step on them if i wasn't carefull._

_"What do you think your doing...?" the cold voice echoed behind me._

_I turned around staring up into the dark eyes of my father, a frown on his face._

_"I'm playing"_

_"Not in the pond, your not" he gripped my shoulders and lifted me out of the water, and back onto the ledge._

_"But ...i have nothing else to do" i complained as he placed a hand firmly on my head._

_"Where's the young lord?"_

_"I dunno" i shrugged._

_"You left him?"_

_"No he left me!" i pouted looking back down at the fish "He said he'd be back, but he didn't come..."_

_"Would you accompany me then to see your mother?" he stroked my hair, playing with the wild locks watching as they splayed out in random directions._

_I grinned up at him " I have to wait fo-"_

"Naruto"

_I stared at my father, time standing still. I couldn't move, couldn't, breathe. nothing. The calm of stillness and the neverchanging scene before me._

"...Naruto"_ i reconized the voice now._

_The voice that was intruding on my dreams was non other than that of sasuke._

_The vision before me glimered before vanising in a flash of light._

I opened my eyes, meeting black orbs.

I stared, nothing to say to the raven as he inspected me, his nose a hairs length away from my lips. He breathed in my scent exhaling with a 'hn'.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was wordless. For the first time in my life i was without anything to say, and comfortable with the silence.

"Are you feeling well?" he questioned, not bothering to put more distance between us, if anything, he got closer.

"Yes" i gave him my curt answer.

He stared at me, his eyes hard, and unable to read. Nothing diferent from the usuall sasuke.

I blinked a sudden panic overtaking me.

Did i smell of itachi?

I had no idea if vampires were capable of distinguishing scents.

"What does blood smell like" it wasn't even a question that came out of my mouth. A silent plea that he could not smell his brother on my breath. A cry for mercy. A dying hope, that left an even bigger hole inside of me as the time went on.

He watched me through suspitious eyes.

"It's metalic" he mused "The smell of lemon juice, or a rusty pipe"

"...no diference...?"

"In what?" he rose a delicate brow.

"...The person"

"...no diference, unless you have a trained nose. Or the dead" he leand in the tip of his nose brushing against my bottom lip "...and you no longer smell of the deseased..."

I swallowed "...that's not a good thing...i assume"

He glared at me "...you assume?"

"Well...didn't you want me dead?" i blinked slowly.

He growled baring his fangs "Why would i want you dead?"

"Why else would you try to kill me..."

He was silent after that, his face devoid of emotion.

This close proximity was begining to bother me. His nose pressed into my lips his eyes hollow, and unaware of his surroundings. He was off in his own little world.

"Do you beleive i wan't you dead?" he suddenly spoke up, long pale fingers wrapping around my neck. His index finger dug in to my stomache, the nail slicing, and stinging me.

Again, an involuntary panic welled in my chest. An unconditional fear that i couldn't fight down.

"Yes" i breathed "but if you weren't so violent with me maybe i-"

"Shut up" his hold tightened.

I winced "Yes Master"

It came out of my mouth, a verbal submission to sasuke.

_"try out master, see what happens" _

Itachi had told me. Sakura pointed out the proper suffex to use when adressing these vampires.

Sasukes eyes narrowed "Are you trying to be funny?" he cut off my air supply.

I closed my eyes, opening my mouth in a soundless 'no'.

"Are you scared?" he smirked letting my throat go, and running his hand to the dip in my collar bone.

"Yes" i mumbled un-able to look at him. I coudn't.

This fear in my heart weighed down like a thousand tons. Not like a weight like that would be a problem with what being i am, but the mediphorical veiw of that looming over your shoulders is a tremendous burden.

His hand was gone then, a small waft of air indicating that he was no longer near me.

I opened my eyes looking over to sasuke, who was standing by the door. I swung my legs over the side of the bed staring as he left.

The door sung closed, a small click resounding through the room.

I hated this feeling. It was the same feeling i had when he was chasing me outside of this wreched place. When i feared for my life.

My hands ran along the sides of the matress a sigh escaping my lips. No doubt if i had yelled back he would of hurt me. Maybe even finished the job.

"Naruto"

I blinked realising that itachi had entered the room and was now standing infront of me.

"You seem a little out of it" he stroked my hair.

_"Would you accompany me then to see your mother?" he stroked my hair-_

"Get away!" i yeled pushing him away. He stumbled back a few steps "Who the hell are you, and what do you want!"

He laughed "Who was the queston directed at...?"

My eyes narrowed in on him as a smirk played across his face "What do you mean, i'm talking to you"

"Are you sure?" he walked towards me reaching for my face "I think you know who i am: itachi. I don't think you know what i want, but i'll tell you: I want for sasuke to be happy"

I glared at him as his cool finger traced the wiskers on my face.

"...Or it could be that your asking the man in your dreams..."

I gaped "How do you know?"

"Well i put them there"

"Why?"

"Because you had forgotten" he brought his hand back to his side "...i really shouldn't say i put them there, when in reality, i simply made you realize they were there in the first place..."

"I...I don't get it"

"Your memories" he leaned forward, his eyes meeting mine "...It's our secret though"

I opened my mouth to voice new questions that were poping up in my head, but as fast as they came, they evapourated out of my mind, like as if someone was sweeping them away. A white haze filled my vision, clouding over my thoughts and my conciousness.

_"Sable!" the high pitched cry of a boy called out through the trees "I don't want to play anymore!"_

_I giggled from behind a tree peering around a corner as the small child wandered through the wildreness._

_"" he whined into the treetops._

_I clamped both hands over my mouth watching as the light grey eyes of the young child passed over me, looking onto another tree._

_"I'll leave!" he shouted crossing his arms over his chest._

_And i knew he would. He'd leavve, and go cry to his mom._

_"Your no fun" i walked out from behind the large oak, my bottom lip jutting out._

_A smile flashed over his face, as he ran towards me. His raven locks swayed on the slight breeze that fought against him, small stray bangs sticking to his face, framing it prfectly._

_I braced myself as his arms wrapped around me, his body crushing against me and throwing me to the ground._

_"Caught you!" he shouted triumphently._

_"Your a cheater sasuke!" i hit his back half heartedly._

_He giggled nuzzling into my neck "You smell nice"_

_I laughed wiggling under him "s-stop iiit! that ticklesss!"_

_His fingers pressed and pinched my sides sending me into a flurry of gigles and snorts. My body jerked in every direction trying to throw the raven off._

_"BOOOOOYS!" a high pitched screech filled the air, sasuke shooting into a sitting position, his hands holding me still._

_His eyes looked off into the trees, his mouth in a thin line. He was listening to something i obviously couldn't hear. A wide grin spread across his face as he looked down at me "common my mom wants us to clean up the mess we made"_

_I groaned as i was pulled to my feet by sasuke. His round cheeks pale, and his eyes almost silver in the light._

_I smiled at him, taking his hand, and running towards the house._

_"Not so fast!" he laughed tugging me back a little._

_(fast forwarrrddd)_

_When we came to the house his mother was standing by the koy pond a small frown on her face. On the deck behind her my father stood, my mother at his side._

_"What were you two thinking, leaving this here?" she pointed down at the dead man laying by her feet "We have neighbours you know! Human neighbours that would no doubt get the wrong impression from seeing one of their own in our back yard! Mind you, one of their own, that is now dead!"_

_Sasuke walked forward, pulling me with him "i'm sorry mother, it won't happen again, we were hungry that's all"_

_"And so you ate the gardener?" she growled "...wait untill your father hears this"_

_He hand fell from mine, all traces of ever being happy, leaving him._

_"It was my fault" i spoke the truth. It was my idea to eat the gardener. Or rather that i attacked the gardener without warning, and offered sasuke to share with me._

_"It's not as if you were going to get away with it sable" my father boomed "Your in just as much trouble as he is"_

_I looked over to sasuke an apolegetic look on my face._

_Invisable tears were threatening to spill over his white cheeks-but everybody knows that vampires don't cry._

_I moved to hug him._

_"SABLE" my father called to me._

_My arms dropped back to my sides as i ran to him, avoiding the water infested with fish._

__

I blinked up at itachi, my eyes watering "Your lying"

"No i'm not" he leaned away as i swiped at him with elongated claws "I just seem to be the only one who actually remembers"

I stayed silent, accusations and pointless anger filling me.

'...i also shouldn't say that. I think the reason for no one else but me being suspitious is because sasuke always did have this addiction to blonde. Not to mention your name change, Attitude ajustment, and strange features"

_"Hey!" sasuke shouted from down the hallway._

_I waved to him a light smile on my face. The gravel under his small feet crunched, the lone electric light flickering, folowed by the candles hanging off the walls. His eyes narrowed his smile much diferent from mine; a toothy grin. He looked like he had done something misjevious._

_"Guess what i just did!" sasuke bounced the last few steps over to me._

_"What?" i asked with interest._

_"I just got my first indep...indip...uhm..." he chewed on his bottom lip "idapen-dent kill" his hands rested on his hips his grin turning cheeky._

_"A what?" i blinked not exactally sure what he was talking about._

_"I killed someone-all by myself" he jutted his chest with his thumb, quite proud of his acomplishment._

_"Oh good for you NiiNii !" i cheered hugging the small raven boy._

_He giggled hugging me back "And now i don't need you anymore!"_

_I pulled back slightly looking at him with hurt._

_"-Cause i can do it all by myself!-By myself, by myself, by myself!" he chanted pushing away from me, and dancing in place._

_I stared taking a little offense, but smiled at his joyful sing song._

_"Are you proud of me?" he hugged me again rocking from side to side. He was almost vibrating with happiness._

_"I am" i nodded._

_He smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek "I saved him foor you! are you hungry?"_

_I laughed "kind of"_

_"Great!" he took my hand and pulled me along beside him._

_"It's day time sasuke" i blinked._

_"He was hiking" he giggled squeezing my fingers._

__

I glared at itachi my fists clenched "Explain to me what's going on"

"Certainley, but maybe you'd like to re-locate?" he motioned to the bloddied room around me, and then pointed at my soiled clothing "not to mention you need a shower"

I swallowed acumulating spit in the back of my throat, standing.

"Let's go then" i walked past him towards the door.

_I gathered up sasuke toys, the small stuffed animals fuzzy against my arms. He watched me grinning as i cleaned up after him._

_"Your just like the maids" his laugh echoed through the room._

_I glared at him, walking over to his chest "I'm NOT your maid"_

_"That's why i like you" he hoped off his large queen sized bed, stepping over a toy train on the floor "-your more like my toys anyway"_

_"tch" i frowned at him, but quickly caught my temper "i'm not your play thing!"_

_"Your warm like them" he rested his hand on my bare elbow._

_I blinked taking notice of the diference between our body tempuratures for the first time really._

_He ran his hand up my arm, sliping his finger tips under the hem of my sleeve._

_I shivered under his cool fingers._

_"Your just diferent from the rest of them" he mumbled "...you kinda feel like a human" his eyes met with mine._

_I sneered smacking his hand away._

_"Oww!" he yelled, cradling his hand._

_I smirked leaning down to pick up a stuffed clown "That bruise will remind you that i'm no human"_

_"I like humans!" he complained._

_"I thought you hated your maids?" i grinned cockily._

_"Yeah well-i like some humans!"_

_"How can you like the things you eat?"_

_"Well...it's like how humans have a favorite food"_

_"Yeah-but all humans are the same!" i pushed past him to grab some more toys._

_"NUH-UHH!" he stuck out his tongue "their warm-and soft-and they look really happy most of the time!-but some...some are just sad-and some are angry- their all different" he smiled "I kinda feel sorry for them"_

_"Why?" i raised a bright blonde eye brow._

_"Cause they die..." he looked sad now._

_"U dummy-we can die too"_

_"I know that-but it's really hard for us to die"_

_"Yeah well i hate them"_

_He blinked at me "...why?"_

_"For the same reason you like them" i licked my lips, trudging over to the toy box._

_"Cause they die?" he shouted angrily._

_"Yeah" i frowned "their so weak...i don't know why they even exsist, other than to feed us"_

_"Because...because they don't know we exsist! They lead their own lives, happy, and carefree..."_

_"That's not true" i scrunched my nose "Their creatons, surviving in a world full of fear of the unknown. They know what we are-or what we're supose to be and they always go on with the knowledge. With the ...unassured safety of their lives. They kill eachother, they cheat and lie to eachother, and they raise and care for their food, and so ruthlessly eat them"_

_Sasuke stepped away from me "..S-stop it..."_

_"That's why i enjoy killing them! They deserve to feel the way all living creatures around them do! Pain! They need to feel it to truly understand their so called 'humanity'!" I stalked towards him._

_"YOU'RE NOT SABLE!" he screamed at me, throwing a stray model car "STAY AWAY!"_

_"HEY!" i growled holding my forehead "That wasn't very nice NiiNii" i stomped on the ground._

_"Go away!" he cried. If he could cry there certainly would be tears._

_"Why?" i blinked as his bedroom door opened._

_"What's going on here?" sasuke's mom asked in the doorway._

_I looked up at her, my frown still in place._

_"TAKE HIM AWAY!" sasuke demanded like the snobby lord he was._

_Sasukes mom rushed toward me her eyes wide, and fangs bared._

_"I'm taking you to your father!" she hissed gripping my arm tightly, dragging me along her side._

_"Let me go!" i roared at the woman. She was hurting me._

_I had never been treated this unkindly before. She didn't even let me get my shoes on, so now my feet were scraping against the gravel that layed on the floor in the hallway._

_I had my eyes closed most of the time focusing on the small pebbles that dug into the sensitive fleash, screaming high pitched pleas to be free'd from her iron grip._

_"What's going on here?" i heard my fathers voice._

_"Unhand my son!" my mothers furious shriek filled the room._

_I looked up, taking the familiar light presence of mine, and my parents condo._

_"Mikoto, i said, release my son" my mother advanced towards us anger flashing across her features._

_Her fingers unwravled, scoffing as she did so._

_"Sable is no longer welcome in my home"_

_"What has he done this time?" my father demanded glaring down at me._

_I gaped up at her as she glared down at me, a deep frown on her face._

_"He is a threat to my son" she turned on her heel, practically stomping out of the condo._

_"Sable..." my father growled, my mother making no move to stop him from disiplining me._

_"...what...what did i do...?" i asked in shock, watching the angry raven haired woman march down the hallway._

_What had i done to make sasuke so scared?_

__

Itachi stepped infront of me, motioning to a door coming up on his left. I followed him through the door once he had opened it, kicking it closed behind me.

'

"Take a shower, i'll have cloths waiting for you once your done" He glanced in my general direction only meeting my eyes once "we'll talk after..."

I nodded looking at the four doors littered around the room. Two on the wall at the back of the large condo, one on the wall to my right, and one on my left, loctated next to the kitchen-much like my door was.

I noted that the room was a gloomy colour. The walls were a muddy brown, a white line of walla paper stripped down the centre every few feet. Nothing hung on the walls, simply holes from where pictures and ordaments had once been.

"The showers through there" he pointed to the door beside the kitchen. I nodded again walking towards, and then entering, the room.

_"Father?" i looked around my parents room, heading towards the bathing room "Father are you cross with me?" i peered in blinking when i saw him holding a large white basin-type-thing in his hands._

_"Sable" he breathed leaning down to postion the thing over a hole in the ground, a pipe sticking out of it._

_"It's called a toilet" he clicked his tongue pushing it down onto the pipe._

_"...what is it for?" i blinked walking closer to him, inpecting the strange object._

_"For you..." he turned to me resting his hand on my head._

_"Where did the shower go...?"_

_"I disposed of it" he crouched down, sitting on the floor._

_"...Why...?"_

_"...Because i'm tired of you sneeking out at times during the week, to releive yourself outside..."_

_"...huh?"_

_"Ìt`s `pardon me` sable, not `huh` ..." My father corrected me sternly "...You" He looked away from me, resting his right hand on the toilet "...you must tell no one that you use one of these...no one can know sable" he removed his hand from the pearly thing and reached for me, pulling me on to his lap._

_I looked up at him "...why?"_

_"Because they'll think your different"_

_"...why?"_

_"...Your special"_

_"...Why?"_

_"Enough" he held me tightly kissing the top of my head. I blinked not understanding my fathers actions. Only mother ever did this. My father held my mother sometimes, but never me._

_"...Why father? Why am i special?"_

_"...I...I don't-" he started taking in a shaking breath "...I need you to promise me, you'll be a good boy..."_

_I didn't understand this aswell. Why was he asking rather than demanding?_

_"Am i not good enough?" i looked up at him confusion filling me. Was he not pleased with my behaviour?_

_"No, your are very polite sable...i'm asking that you are always watchfull of your actions. If you need to urinate, or..." he stopped shaking his head "...you must use this toilet-and no one can know, understand?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I've explained to you; They would notice something wrong with you"_

_I stared at him shocked. He hadn't put it like that the first time. So i wasn't special at all? There was something __**wrong**__ with me?_

_I supose that could count as special. My mother had told me about special human children. That sometimes they didn't always come out right. They were called something along the lines of handicapped._

_So i was like a human. Just as sasuke had said, i was like a human-of the defected nature._

_"I'm not like you am i?" i cried clutching his shirt "Father i'm different-i'm bad arent i?" i sobbed my face wet with tears that weren't supose to be there "They can't know...sasuke would hate me, wouldn't he!"_

_My father wrapped his arms around me "...Yes"_

__

I sighed stepping into the warm liquid, cascading off of my chest, traveling down my stomache and further. There was only a shower in this large tile room. There was a place where a bath could have gone, but nothing was there. Something had been before, but not now. I looked over to the large sink surounded by granete. That in itself was large enough to bath a medium sized dog.

I ran my hands through my hair, the flakes of dead skin coming off in disgusting globs. I grimaced down at my feet, the water running a light pink off of my skin.

_I truged through the garden outside, having escaped from the catocomes benigth the mansion._

_I had memorised the pin, sharing it with sasuke long ago._

_778967_

_I smiled running my hands along the ferns._

_"Sable!" an all too happy cry rang through the air._

_I turned swiftly, only to be tackled by a giddy raven._

_"Sasuke..." i blinked looking up at the boy who had seated himself between my legs, his arms wrapped securley around my waist._

_"I won't let them keep you away!" He anounced, pressing his face into my chest._

_I smiled hugging him._

_"I'm sorry!" i apologized for the way i had acted, Even though i didn't entirely understand what i had done wrong._

_"I missed you" he hugged me tighter "You are to be with me always" he demanded; again, like the little spoled boy he was._

_I laughed nodding holding back the tears that threatened to flow from my eyes._

__

The soap slipped from my fingers. I momentarily questioned if i should pick it up, or just move on to the shampoo.

_"Sasuke!" his mother screamed at him from to door to his room "What did i tell you about him?" she pointed at me, a scoul marring her perfect face._

_"He's mine!" sasukes held me, his arms clenching around my shoulders "I won't LET you take him away from me"_

_"sasuke" she said warningly._

_"Tell father! I don't care! I want Sable! I WANT HIM!" he complained pressing his cheek to mine "MINE!"_

_I felt a little like an animal, in the eyes of a young mortal girl._

_"...you are so difficult" she shrieked, storming away._

_That was the first time sasuke had EVER defied his parents._

__

I dried myself off, going slower than nessisary but feeling the need to do so.

_"Sable...?" the young raven asked me as i lay beside him in his bed._

"...hmm?" i glanced at him.

"...Will your mother be angry...?"

"...Probably..." i snickered rolling to face him completely.

"...I should take you home..." his eyes were downcast, watching his small fingers tangle themselfs in the sheets.

I sighed sitting up.

"I don't mean to get you in trouble..." his voice was solem.

"It's okay sasuke" i rubbed his shoulder "I'd do anything for you..." my smile streched across my face.

"Me too" he grinned sitting up aswell.

I crawled of his bed quietly, sasuke close behind.

"Be quiet Sable...my parents can hear really good..."

"Okay" i nodded as the raven latched onto my arm, pulling me forward and ou of his bed room.

When we left the room a strange sight greeted us.

Pressed against the wall was sasukes mother, his father latched onto her neck, blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

Sasukes hands gripped my arm a small gasp escaping his lips "MOTHER!" he screamed running towards them, his fists beating furiously at his fathers legs "DON'T EAT HER! FATHER PLEASE!"

I watched my eyes wide with horror, he father staring down at his son with wide gleaming red eyes.

"Sasuke why arent you in bed?" he growled stepping away from his mother.

Sasuke shrieked clawing at his pant leg "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Hs mother bent down, a small smile gracing her face as her arms wrapped around his waist "It's okay sasuke-dear...i'm okay see?"

Sasuke blinked at her, his lips quivering. His hand came up to press into the wound, but his father gripped his wrist before he could do anything. Sasuke turned, his fangs extended a frightening snarl ripping from his throat. His father was taken back by the sound that should never leave a childs lips, but he simply frowned.

Sasukes arms wrapped protectively around his mother "Don't touch her" he growled.

"Sasuke" she spoke her voice raw "...It's okay dear..."

Sasuke frowned "No"

"No?" she didn't understand.

"...No!" he shouted lunging at his father.

"ENOUGH!" his father threw sasuke to the ground, his small boy making a rather loud thump.

I gaped running to him.

"Why is he here?" his father demanded.

Sasuke sat up before i could even touch him "I wanted him here"

"...Sasuke" his father growled.

"Why did you do that!" sasuke pointed to his mother "Why are you eating her!"

"He's not eating me sweet heart" his mother cooed crouching infront of us "This is very special..." her hand came up to touch the wound "...It means he loves me" she smiled.

"How does THAT mean he loves you! Why would you eat the one you love!"

"No, no...You don' quite understand..." she sighed looking at me then back to sasuke "...When you have a very special someone, You give them a very special bite. It's very much like how humans unite together with their beloved by giving eachother rings. These bites...They make sure that your loved person stays with you always, and marks them as your own..." she smiled wider "Yours forever"

Sasuke blinked.

I was pulled roughly by my arm.

I looked up to see my own father standing there.

I swallowed the lump in my throat laughing nervously.

"I thought you'd be here..." my father mumbled looking to sasukes father "...I'm sorry he witnessed that..."

"No...he learned a lesson..." sasukes father turned and walked towards his room.

Sasuke still sat there, his mother glaring up at my father "Keep an eye on him for gods sake"

My father nodded pulling me along.

__

My feet pressed into the floor, the towel around my waist hanging loosely. My hips were sunken in, my ribs sticking out from under my skin. I poked at them looking up as i heard the bathroom door open.

"Sasuke came looking for you"

My entire body froze my eyes locking on itachis as he leaned against the door frame.

"...and?" i asked sticking my chin out, expecting the worst.

"I've told him i would return you in a while"

I blinked "...was he okay with that...?"

"No" itachi turned vanishing from my vision.

I held my breath following him. I had expected sasuke to be sitting on itachis sofa, waiting for me, but when he wasn't there i just stared in confusion "...so where is he...?"

"He knows better than to mess with me" itachi glanced my way but focused on stacking some news papers on the coffee table.

I walked towards him, the beads of water dripping from my hair, slowly rolling down my back.

"You're malnourished, so i'll feed you before you leave" Itachi sounded uninterested. Unconcerned...

_I sat under a tall tree, the leaves sheilding me from the warm rays of the sun. Sasuke sat across from me twirling a dandilion between his forefinger and thumb._

"Sable...?" Sasuke spoke for the first time in a couple hours.

"Hmm?" I blinked smiling. He had been a bit different since last night, i was starting to worry about him. He wasn't talking to me, or smiling. It was strange.

"...umm..." He looked up at me through his thick black lashes, his midnight eyes glinting "...I..." a small nervous smile soread across his face, his arm sticking out towards me, offering me the yellow weed.

I stuck my tongue out "eww"

He froze, his arm retreating back to his body. His eyes broke contact with me, the smile fading "...why don't you want my flower...?"

"It's a weed"I said.

"...so?" He looked frustrated now.

I just sat there looking at him, his dandilion being crushed in his grip.

"You ruin everything" he began to stand.

"What's the matter with you!" i asked standing aswell.

Sasuke spun around throwing the weed on the ground, stomping away.

"Sasuke?" i ran after him.

_"Go away" he growled at me shoving my shoulder when i aproached him._

"Hey! Whats wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" he yelled at me falling over as i tackled him.

"Why are you being so mean!"

_"You hate me" he cried out pushing one me "So i hate you too!"_

"I don't hate you!" I held him down to the ground kissing his cheek "I love you!" i beamed down at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"really?" he imeadiatley latched onto me.

_"Yeah!" i kissed hi cheek again._

Sasuke giggled burying his face into my neck.

I smiled as his lips pressed against my pulse.

"I love you soooo much" sasuke breathed, his tongue pressing into my skin.

I tried to jerk away, but before i could even react properly his small fangs had peirced my skin and he was now sucking the life out of me.

I screamed beating at his back, agonising pain coursing through every fiber of my being. Sasuke continued to feed on me as i clawed at his back, my claws ripping his skin, warm blood covering my hands.

"OWW!" sasuke let me go, rolling over as i scrambled a few feet away from him "Why did you do that!"

"YOU BIT ME!" i hollared launching at him, my claws tearing at his arms.

I felt all self controll leave me as my own fangs dig deep into sasukes throat.

"ah-" sasuke choked as i bit down hard on his wind pipe.

My claws dug into his shoulder blades, my jaw flexing as i sucked the blood from him.

Sasuke made no sounds, he only clutched my hair pulling me away from him.

I had nop intentions of letting go though. To me, at this moment, i had half a mind to kill him.

"SABLE!" my mother voice shrieked at me as her cold hands ripped me off of sasuke.

Sasuke sat up curling his fingers around his neck feling the hole in his throat, where i had bitten through, and already swallowed his flesh. The blood poured down his front, his eyes wide with fear. He looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing-no sound coming out.

_I laughed._

I shifted in the seat beside him, watching his face intently as he looked off in a random direction.

"Itachi" I asked, making him raise a fine eye brow "...tell me everything"

**WELL THAT'S IT :U I'M SO SORRY!-this chapter tells you NOTHING!-but still -_- *sigh* again i am sorry i fail at life...*generally my spelling*...adurr-i am stupid..._**

**BETA PLEASE CONTACT ME ! at**

naughty_ninja911 at html

LOL-add me if you like i do not care...

OH as a back up i would also like you to add 

**emily-lesage at html ...as a back up-cause i am on msn with that account ALL the time and you can work this out with me...cause i suck -_-**

feel free to add that e-mail aswell...*guilty of advertising*-I LOVE TO TALK TO FELLOW SASUNARU LOVERS!-as long as your not soe creepy man in his 50's...yah know...cause that's weird...

Well i also HATE ff so much-

**I HAD TO UPLOAD THIS OVER 5 TIMES TO MAKE IT WORK! **

**FML!**

REVIEW GUYS!

**-i'm hard aty work on the 6th :3**


	6. I'll declare his love for you

**WEll i fucking hate fanfiction...i reaally really REALLY hate it...**

It's totally just making things i've written completely blank-or making them disapear...so if sasuke decides to say NOTHINg and leave you sitting there wondering "WTF IS GOING ON?" because you missed the god damn sentance...well i am very sorry...

Fanfiction sucks...deal with it...

-_- i suck at spelling...

I'm sorry that i fail at life XD

**Disclaimer: why the fuck do i even bother-THEIR NOT MINE ASS WIPE RIGHTS TROLLS! GO RIP YURSELF A NEW ONE!**

_KEEP IN MIND THAT ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 3_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I shifted uncomfortably, pulling at my towel so it wouldn't fall off and expose me to itachi.

"RIght...clothes" he stood leaving me there on the sofa.

I stared down at my hands listening as his footsteps became softer with the distance put between us.

"Here" his voice was suddenly infront of my face.

I blinked looking up. Itachi was fast. That hadn't even taken a minute.

A black T-shirt that looked entirely took big for me was folded in his hands, a pair of dark green silky boxers sitting on top.

The boxers may fall off.

I swallowed taking the articles of clothing, pulling the shirt over my head quickly. I scooted my butt to the edge of the couch pulling the boxers up my legs and my thighs making sure my towel stayed over top of them as to not flash sasukes brother.

"So to start..." Itachi crossed his legs, tapping his bottom lip as i made myself comfortable. I held the towel on my lap twisting it nervously.

"...To start...?" i inclined my head towards his, indicating him to continue.

"To start off, My name is Itachi Uchiha...Not Itachi Renolds. Same goes for sasuke"

I nodded, already knowing about the fake names, health records and such.

"You were suposedly Naruto Uchiha..."

I blinked staring at him "Excuse me?"

_(AND YET ANOTHER EVIL FLASHBACKKKKKKAKAKAKA!)_

_I hadn't been allowed to see my family for days...my clan weeks...and sasuke months-and never again. I was now to be kept far away from sasuke._

I was put in a small room, filled with...nothing.

No bed...no toys...no one to hold me as i cried salty tears that i should not have.

"A monster" i could hear the clan leaders advisor hissing outside the plated door for the billionth time.

"No" my father protested.

I missed my father...

I missed my mother...whom i havent seen for even loner than my father.

Where was she?

Why was she not with him the last few times my father came to see me?

"Kushina had lied to you Tai ! all those words of love! The bond of loyalty! The bite on your shoulder is a lie!" i hated that man.

My fists clenched my heart pounding in my chest as the voices neared.

"I love my son" My father spoke the words he dared speak to me even once. How i wished he would say them directly to my face.

"He is not your offspring. That thing is an abomination! It was created by your beloved traitor and a demon!"

"I don't care. He's my son and you will no lay a finger on him"

"You have no say in this" the man cackled as the handle to the giant metal door turned.

In walked my father followed by a snakey looking manb with golden eyes and long black hair.

"He's a good son" my father ent down infront of me, my small arms streaching out towards him, shaking.

"He's not yur son" The snake man pushed my fathers shoulder away.

"I said he's a good son in general, he's mine!" my father snarled lashing out, his fangs bared.

The snakish man stepped away from my father as he scooped me from the floor, anguish in his eyes.

"Your behaviour is very unbecoming for an uchiha..."

"Shut up" my father quipped his words sharp "Even an uchiha would loose their demeanor if put in this situation"

"You made a deal with the leader" the golden eyed feind smiled at me "...If you don't do it, then the rest of us will. His death will be very painfull if it's left to us"

I blinked looking at my father in shock "Am i going to die?"

My father didn't answer me. His hold on my small body tightened as we headed toward stairs.

"We're going home"

The tears fell down my face "Father, what's going on? Please tell me"

"Your mother misses you very much" he egnored me.

"Where is she?" i asked cheering up a little.

"Your going to see her" he kissed my cheek, inhaling my sent. He looked sad. Heartbroken.

I hid my face in the crook of his neck, my fingers going numb from gripping his shirt to hard.

I hadn't even noticed when we entered our condo. He set me down on the couch, sitting beside me, embracing me as he sobbed into my mop of golden hair.

"Father?" i asked wondering why my head was wet. Dad never cried tears. I was the only one that could do that...

I pulled back staring at the blood stained face of my father.

"Father!" i asked worriedly.

His large hands wringed my neck, pushing me back into the couch cushins. I gasped, raking my nails down his masculine hands, staring fearfully into his eyes, leaking blood. The crimson dropets pelted my fface one by one. One of his hands left my throat, grasping my skull. I thrashed helplessly as two of his fingers began to push into my scalp.

"I love you sable" he gasped, shoving his fingers into my bone, cracking it. Tryinmg to break through it.

I cried out, gasping for air that was now gone. I could no longer breath, because he had crushed my air pipes. I could feel my throat filling with blood, my skull leaking large amounts onto the sofa.

"I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! ASK YOUR MOTHER TO FORGIVE ME! PLEASEEE! PLEASE!" my father had completely lost all of his composure. Every ounce of dignity he owned. He had become a blubbering, bloody mess.

I turned my head towards the door, my arms falling limp against the couch.

He had taken his hand off my neck, and broken both in a mere second.

I stared...

and stared...

Ebracng the pain that flooded me as his fingers broke through my skull, barley grazing my brain.

"The blood will leave you through that hole. Your brain will become surrounded in blood, or you'll get woozy from blood loss..." my father stroked my cheek, not daring to move my body anymore "...either way, it will be like sleeping. I love you son. I love you so much..." his quivering lips pressed to my cheek "I had to...I'ts not your fault. I love you. I'm sorry" He chanted many things to me as my world became hazy.

The front door clicked open, itachi peeking in. He turned slightly saying something to someone that was probably behind him.

My eyes drooped as itachi walked in, having to open the door a little more so his body could get through.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth moving to scream sasukes name, but nothing came out. I caught a qick glimpse of him as the door closed, his eyes wide, terrofied...horrorfied...Sorrowfull.

(end flashback)  
-_- -_- -

"You not an uchiha though. The man that was mated to your traitorous mother was not the man who spawned you. No, That was the work of Minato Yondaime, son of the great Deamon leader; Kyyuubi"

"So...that's the guy..."

"Yes, if you are reffering to the man from your past, to whom you reffered to as 'father'"

"...uh-huh" i nodded dumbly.

"He was my fathers cousin" itachi informed me "That's how you and sasuke were originaly aquainted"

"we're cousins..." I deadpanned.

"no, no, no" Itachi stood up, heading for the kitchen "Tai was not your father, therefore, you two were never cousins biologically. Besides sasuke had planned to make you his mate, cousins or not"

"WHAT!" i jumped up running to the kitchen door way "'MATE'? DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT!"

"God i see what sasuke complained about. You really are loud" itachi winced as he emptied a blood packet into a crystal glass.

"What's this 'mate' thing about!" i demanded slamming my fist on the counter "We're both guys!"

"That's what made it so adorable" itachi snickered taking a sip of his blood "Here" he handed me to cup after he had tasted it "It's Type B..."

I cringed down at the cup.

"You feed, i'll speak"

I nodded chuging the glass of vital fluid.

Itachi smirked "As a small child, sasuke wouod run around, and tell everyone he loved you. Now we all thought this was just brotherly love, but we were suprised to find out that he had bitten you because mother had said to bite the one you loved. You in turn had ripped his throat out, but as soon as he was healed, and ready to talk, he was quite set on trying again" itachi leaned on the counter, opening another blood sack "He was told by mother to bite the one you love, to make them yours forever. He tried that, had a rather bad reaction from you, and intended to try again..."

Itachi ruffled my hair.

"So...sasuke...LOVED me" i stared, a frown on my face.

"Yes. He could of cared less that you were male" itachi laughed "Much to the disatisfaction of my father"

"Yeah i'd have to say i'm a little _disatisfied_ myself" i grumbled "Homo's are so nasty" i sneered into my glass.

"Geez you halfbreeds are so smarmy when you feed" itachi sighed.

"Smarmy?" i raised an eye brow.

"Your being an ass" itachi pushed passed me, heading for the couch again.

"tch" i gulped down the last mouthful of the delicious red substance, following quickly after him.

"So?" i sat cross legged on the floor, looking up at him.

"...so?"

"Any more juicy information for me?"

"...Like?"

"Like why you've brought me back to this hell hole?"

"Ah~" itachi layed his head back "alright then...So yes, sasuke was most definatley in love with you, and probably would have carried through with making you his mate when he was older if you were still around. Sasuke became very hateful, spiteful, murderous, and hated everything you did, and more so. He hated everything in general. As for the uchiha clan, their dead because you father saw you all grown up in the main floors living room with sasuke. You went by the name of naruto, but he knew your sent. Even if he wasn't your biological father, he still had you programed into his mind. So i killed him and everyone else that he might have told, passing it off as a conspiracy towards the clan. I had some valid proof that my father was planning an uproar of uchihas...he was going to try to rein power over our coven, and as any good leader knows, it is better to have a strong coven, rather than a strong select few. So i left Kakashi, who's last name is Hakate, to restrain sasuke, and console him...hmm...nothing else really strikes me...any questions?"

"My mother"

"Your father killed her, much like her tried to kill you. Kushina Uzumaki Was one of the remaining few of the Uzumaki clan in our coven..." itachi stroked my cheek "When she was put to trail...the Uzumakis became enraged, and much like the Uchihas, they were strong, but few in number...they tried to over throw the coucel and take over leader-samas position, so they were all killed"

"Jiriya named me Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ah jiriya...Yes he was an ally of your fathers. An Ape demon i think" itachi pondered, his eyes drifting away from mine.

"Why didn't i die?" i barked, getting up on my knees "Why am i still alive anyway!"

"Hmm" itachi smiled "I saved you. I told him i would dispose of you, and me and a few of my close knit connections left you in a rondevous area for jiriya. He knew your mother, from one of the visits she had made to their clan. They were an accepting bunch. Allies with Shapshifters, Warewolfs. I saved you, by filling your skull with saliva that healed you, and letting you feed off of me. Now you wouldn't remember any of that, because you half breeds really do get quite vicious and loose control during meals. Jiriya said that he would train you, and teach you to live without causing people harm. Without causing anyone harm. So i left you to him, and i hoped that sasuke would meet you again one day. He misses you terrably. He is the way he because you're not there; because he thinks your dead Sable"

"I'm Naruto" i snapped at him "Treated like a monster, and thrown away by my own family. I'll go with the name given to me by those who loved me" i growled snatching his throat in my hand.

"Still excited from feeding i see" Itachi pushied me away gently, loosening my hand from around his throat 'Naruto it is. Best leave the past behind us anyway, right?" He smirked pulling me on his lap "This is still concidered a secret Naruto" itachis lips ghosted over my ear "You tell sasuke and i'll kill you...or better yet, he wont beleive you, and kill you himself, because to him, sable is dead. ZHis little love died before his eyes"

I twisted in his grip, jumping to my feet "Shut up!" i screamed pointing at him "What's the point! Why don't you just kill me now? Why not from the start"

"God your stupid..." itachi rubbed his temples "I've explained this to you naruto, It's to make sasuke happy"

"Okay, yeah, i get that, but why tell me all this shit about love and-...well yah know!" i tried to finish what i was saying with little hand motions.

"So you could cope better with future molestaions. Because maybe your love for him, that you once had, would re-kindle and you could teach him to re-love"

I stared "Where the fuck did you get that shit...?"

"This" itachi smirked throwing a novel at me, seemingly from nowhere at all.

"Icha, Icha Paradise...Aint this one of kakashis books?"

"Yes. He left it here during one of his little pop in's. I have forever ahead of me, so i thought it was worth a read. Jiriya writes those"

I scrunched up my nose "Yeah i know"

Itachi watched me, as i watched him my mouth twisted into a frown "Sasuke's a guy"

"...Yes i'm aware of that" itachi closed his eyes waiting for me to continue.

"...And you want me to love him?"

"No, i wish for you to merely cope"

"And who's to say he'll try and fuck me anyway? He hates me"

Itachi looked at me now with spinning red eyes "Sasuke is unaware that you were previously 'Sable'...He loved sable, still does, and therefore, loves you. Sasuke has an eternity ahead of him...Why stick to JUST women, hmm? I mean you'll get bored sometime" Itachi yawned absent mindedly "It'll take some time. Besides, he was discussing a very interesting fact that he learned in scince a few weeks ago, So he might start brining home a few boys anyway" He chuckled knowing something that i didn't.

"...so..." i opened my mouth wanting to ask so many more questions, but itachi cut me off.

"Go naruto, it's been quite a while..." he stood, walking passed me to the door "Sasuke anxiously awaits your return"

I swallowed, following his lead, watching as he opened the door for me.

"Here he comes" itachis gracious smile disapeared from his face as he looked down the hallway, sasukes form getting closer, his burning red eyes glowing in the dark.

"My dear brother" Itachi adressed him, his hand on the small of my back, pushing me lightly out the door.

I looked back at him as sasuke came to me, grabbing my arm "About time" he growled turning back down the hallway, dragging me with him.

"Let go you bastard!" i yelled jerking my arm towards me.

I had expected him to snark back at me, hit me,bite me, hurt me or yell at me in any shape or form, but no. He let me go and continued walking.

I blinked following him, keeping his pace.

"What's up?" i asked my eye brow raised.

"Just shut up naruto" he hissed at me, his eyes back to their natural charcoal colour.

I bit my tongue wanting so much to yell at him. I clenched my fists, wanting SO MUCH to hit him.

I thik despite all the information that i've aquired...despite all the things he's done...

To find out that he loved me...and he turned from that happy little kid, into this...this monster...

More so a monster than I...

I think, more than anything i wanted to do to him, to scream at him...

I just wanted to hug him...

To tell him i'm here...

That's it's all okay.

I growled shaking my head.

Itachi's the one making me think these rediculous things. Buit before i had hugged sasuke without a second thought...But that was when we were friends. Now we were sworn enimies. Master and slave. Half Breed and Vampire...

Not to mention i just heard that sasuke might wanna have some nice butt sex with me.

Yeah, i think things are gunna be a little awkward from here on in.

_DIVIDING LINE!_

(Flash back)

_I sat at my desk, eating a baloney sandwich gaara had made for me, for lunch._

Sasuke sat in the desk next to me, again eating nothing "So wanna come to my house after school today naruto?"

"Hmm?" i looked over at him swallowing a mouthfull "oh, yeah!" i smiled at him.

Our 5th grade teacher sat at the front of the class room reading a book called "Moby Dick"

I laughed leaning in to sasuke "Hey, his book says dick!"

Sasuke glanced at Mr. Dampson smirking "Is that all that's on your mind naruto? Dicks?"

"Wha`?"

Sasuke chuckled leaning forward so our noses were almost touching "You forgot about the moby. The book say's 'Moby Dick', not just 'Dick'"

"Well Dick's a funny word!" i complained turning away, my face red.

"Pfft, it's a sexy word" sasuke stood from his seat.

"Your crazy"

"You like it"

"Shut up you bloody bastard"

"Hey naruto"

"What?" i asked keeping my gaze ahead of me.

"Look"

I looked over to him, following to where his arm was going only to end up staring directly at his crotch, his hand in some sort of symbol.

"Loser" he remarked flicking my nose quickly "You're such a ball gazer"

"SASUKE!"

_LINELINELINELINE_

"I've been in here for hours" i moaned rolling onto my stomache, the scratchy blankets making me itchy.

When we had goten in sasukes condo i had been shoved in my room, and told that bad things would happen if i came out. I grumbled thinking over what me and itachi had talked about. For fucks sake.

I could NEVER, and i mean NEVER think of sasuke intamatley! He was a guy, I was a guy...i mean, i'm all for homo love, but it's just not my cup'a tea. Seriously, itachi can't expect me to just go along with it! I couldn't...WOULDN'T just sit there and be molested by my ex-best friend...

"ugh" i dropped the floor, the crusty carpet nicer than my bed "I dunno why i'm worrying about it. He hasn't even made any advances at all"

"Who?" sasukes voice interupted my thoughts.

I jumped staring up at him, standing in my open doorway.

"Who?...what?" i asked not making any indication of ever leaving the floor.

"Who" sasuke repeated walking forward, sitting on the floor, his knees touching my side.

I blinked cringing "No one"

"Well there's obviously someone" he said resting his chin on his palm "Some one is courting you?" his eyes narrowed "Who?"

"No one!" i said defensivley, pushing myself up to my knees "You weren't even supose to hear that!-Don't you ever knock?"

"...hmm" sasuke growled "Did my brother try something strange?"

"...strange?" i asked wondering if maybe he was getting suspitious.

"Did he try to have sex with you" sasuke glared into my eyes.

"NO!" i yelled throwing my arms in the air "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Naruto" his tone was warning.

"I'M FRIGGIN SERIOUS!" sweat rolled down my brow.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"What?"

"Ever since you left itachis, you've been quite, keeping to yourself...acting...weird"

"I've only been back here for a few hours-most of the time, spent in here!"

"because i couldn't handle that weird look you keep giving me damn it!" sasuke growled at me "Your doing it again!"

"Doing what?" i scooted back, not liking how direct sasuke was being. He moved closer to me, going eye to eye.

"You sound like you don't want to talk to me, your face is redder than a tomato, and you cant even look me in the eye. What the hell is wrong with you?" his hands were on either side of my head.

I swallowed the spit in my mouth, getting very uncomfortable with thr proximity. Jesus Sasuke, was just being sasuke. He wasn't making any moves-nothing! I'm just over reacting again.

Or...

Has sasuke been making moves all along, and i've just never been aware of his true intentions.

FUCK!

I threw my head back groaning "Would you just leave me alone?"

Sasukes loomed over me now, looking down into my face.

"I'm going to talk to itachi"

He quickly turned tails and left.

My eyes widened "NO!"

"And why not?" he snapped at me reaching the door.

"Cause!" i ran up behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Stop!" he hissed at me, making me step away "Your acting like a bloody maniac!" his look was fierce.

"I'm sorry" i apologised.

"See! 'Naruto' would NEVER say sorry to me! EVER!" Sasuke frowned opening the door "You stay here, and i'll be back"

"bu-"

"Stay here!" sasuke pointed a finger in my face "Stay!" He slammed the door shut behind him.

"I'm not a dog" i mumbled stomping over to the couch.

What would itachi tell him? He wouldn't rat on him would he?

No...of course not.

"Don't be stupid naruto" i growled sitting down, crossing my legs "Itachi wants you here...and...sasuke's gay-and oh god what is itachi gunna saaaaaaayyyy" i whined hiding my face in my hands.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, when it only could have been atleast five minutes, before i heard the door slam shut. I was afraid to look up and out of my hands, scared of what sasuke would say-what itachi had told him.

"So you think i'm going to fuck you?" Sasukes voice sounded serious.

"Oh god" escaped my lips before i looked up to his amused expression.

"Really naruto?" he smirked stalking over to me, jumping over the back of the couch opposite of me, and slinking down into the cushins.

"Well..." i looked away from his taunting gaze. His laughing...mocking eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself idiot. I could find much better looking men than you"

"Hey!" i snaped, glaring at him, face to face.

"What, you want to be fucked?" he leaned forward his tongue sliping along his bottom lip "You wish to have sex with me? Naruto?"

"What! NO!" i stuck my hands out infront of me inches from his face, palms flat out, as if to stop him from coming any closer "HELL NO!"

"Then why so defensive?" he leaned back "Jelous that i prefer good looking men, oposed to you?"

"No!" i growled "But you know, if i was a gay dude, i'd totally do me"

"I'm not gay" sasuke drawled rolling his eyes "For gods sake, i'm not even straight"

"...oh really..." my eyes narrowed.

"Yes"

"Then what did i walk in on, well...come out of my room to see you and that...food source doing huh? glued at the genitalia?" i smirked at my sophisticated observation. I was ...well i was proud of my choice of words.

"Sexual release is what i call it" sasuke tilted his head to the side "...you havent had sex even once have you?"

"Wh-WHAT? how'd this get to me!" i glared.

"i already know the answer anyway" sasuke rubbed his chin, leaning forward agin, placing his hands on the table "You want to know the bit of information i learned naruto?"

"uhh...do i want to know?"

"well it would answer why i'll be brining men home aswell as women..."

"...uhh...sure?" i asked, not really sure if i should have.

He probably would have told me anyway.

"Sperm is 80% blood. Did you know that?"

"N-no"

"Of course not, you havent been in school for the longest time" he stepped over the table leaning into my personal space "Woud it really be that vulgar? To sleep with me?"

My face must have been red as a tomato, my teeth chattering like a bunch of fucking chipmuncks.

I noded.

"Hmm..." he ran his hand down my neck, flexing his jaw. Sasukes mouth was slightly agape, letting me see the fangs there, gleaming.

"S-sasuke?" i mumbled leaning back a little, only to have his body move in sync with mine.

His head dropped beside mine, a husky groan letting out against my ear "I havent fed from your for so long naruto"

My hands pushed at his chest my scream echoing through the room.

"FUCK!" sasuke pulled away from me, his hands covering his ears.

Oh that's right, vampires could hear better than me...Pure breds that is.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he roared, one of his eyes closing in pain.

I said nothing. I was embarassed, but afriad, and absoloutlet astounded at the sound that came from me. I hadnt meant to scream at all. I only meant to plead 'no'.

I bolted for my room, sasuke making no move to stop me.

Why?

Why was i so fucking weak?

_-LINELINELINE_

**WELL GUYS!...sorry for the short chapter, but that's all i couyld squeeze out this time :/ hopfully that clears up SOME things...trust me...you'll get a little confused..._uhhh...**

MESSAGE ME IF I'VE FORGOT ANYTHING! :U TELL ME PEOPLE IF I NEED TO ADD SOMETHING THAT I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT! cause...well the plot outline is STILL destroyed so ii'm going from memory here okay? I HAVE A GOOD MEMORY

**but...uhhh...**

i am stupid and i dont re-read anything

**AGAIN**

****

SORRY FOR MY POOR SPELLING

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!

REVIEW MY LOVELYS! 

I NEED MOTIVATION! :'U


	7. An Aching Heart, and Secrets

**AN: ... I have issues with people telling me to get a beta...**

I've realized i need one...  
I suck...

I'll be posting this up, and getting my new beta and one of my bestest friends (Liz) to check over it for me, and then i shall replace it with the edited version.

UN BETA'D (for the moment)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Correcting ones thoughts can prove to be a dificult task when you do not wish to change them"

I sighed looking down at the little black journal, filled with doctors notes, brimming with note on half breeda, to point where i thought the words would jump off the page in order to get some space.

"Sasuke Uchiha proves to be a difficult case when trying to teach him that a mongrel like sable is dangerous and should not exsist. He continues to refuse treatment, throw fits, feed needlessly, and neglect his obligation to his clan"

I shook my head throwing the book at the wall.

My feet kicked at the air as i rolled into my back, staring up at the ceiling.

After staring at the interior of this deary little room i've come to the realisation that this is infact MY romm. It belongs to me and always had. It matches all the details from when i was a child, lacking the decor, but still.

Years of being left to rot, unatended to.

That would explain the toilet in sasukes bathroom.

I threw my head to the side glaring at my door.

Sasuke never came in after me.

He sorta just left me in here.

"And i wonder...for how long?" i mumbled scratching my stomache.

I had no doubt that i'd been in here for atleast three days.

At the least...

My throat was dry, and i had no energy. I needed nourishment and god damn i wasn't going to resort to eating the filthy creatures that scaled those beams above my head, muching on the spiders on the wall as a snack.

I couldn't blame sasuke though. It's not lie i was locked in here.

I havent made any move towards that door, dreading what sasuke would do to me if i showed my face.

It was this unexplainable fear of him inside me that kept me glued to the matress; restricted me to this place.

I shifted rolling on my side.

"Sasuke!" i called for him.

My eyes widened, my heart rate increasing when i heard footsteps outside my door.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Why was i afriad of him?

Deep down inside me, was i afriad of his wrath? His Voice?...

His sexuality?...

The door opened slowly, sasuke standing in the door way, expression bored, body stance impatient.

He wore a black button up shirt, the sleeves torn off, tight navy blue jeans, chains hanging from both sides.

Was he wearing eye liner!

"Yes naruto?"

He sounded bothered, like i had interupted him from doing something.

I stared at his shirt the first few buttons being undone, letting his sickly pale chest gleam in the light that iluminated his figure from trhe living room

"I...uhh..." i sat up looking to the floor my hands clasping together over my lap "I'm...sorta hungry..." i looked up to his dipleased face through my bangs, chewing my bottom lip as i waited for his response.

"It's only been three days" sasuke leaned on the frame watching me lazily.

I blinked looking at him full on "ONLY three days?"

"Yes i intended to let starve for nearly a week" he shruged reaching for the door.

"No!" i darted forward, catching his hand in mere seconds. Sasukes eyes widened his shoulders tense.

"I've just about had it with your insolence" he snipped at me, stepping forward so our chests nearly touched.

I swallowed moving back, only to have him follow me.

"Running away like that, damaging my hearing..." his hand moved to my neck, grasping it "...i was hearing the sound of bells for more than four hours" he hissed "Vampires have very sensitive hearing naruto"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Don't say that" he growled at me.

"I..." i looked away from him. I couldn't handle being this close to him, knowing what intentions he has with males.

"It's unforgivable naruto" His nails lighty scratched at me as his hand moved down my collarbone.

"No!" i slammed my palms into his chest stumbling back.

I breathed heavily looking at him a mere 3 feet away.

His hand was suspended in the air from when it rested against my skin.

Sasukes eyes gleamed red glowing through his raven bangs.

"Your so fussy" he smirked reaching out, advancing towards me once more.

"No!" i yelled as he confined me in his iron grip.

If only i could grow my fangs, my claws, use my strength, and tear him to shreds.

Sasukes lips pressed against my temple, ghosting down my cheek to the corner of my mouth.

"Naruto, is this why you hate me?" he chuckled darkly; menacing "I've taken you away from everything you loved, hurt you, broken you, Used you for all your worth, and nearly killed you on a number of occasions..." he kissed me quickly, his cold lips, hard and soft like silk, pressed to mine for a milisecond "...and you hate me...because of this?"

"...I don't..." i tried to speak, trying to get over the shock of being kissed "...I don't hate you"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and amused grin on his face.

"...I'm...avoiding you"

The amusment disapeared.

"Well that will be rather difficult tonight, on account that i have decided to take you with me"

"Where?" i blinked, not having expected this.

"To a 'Club'" his eyes narrowed, waves of hunger rolling off of him.

"Oh" was the only thing i could say to that "And when did you decide to bring me...?" i frowned.

"A couple seconds ago" he kissed me again.

"Stop that! I'm not gay dammit!" i tried to push away only to have him crush me against him.

"You don't seem to understand naruto. You are going to be my date tonight"

I blinked "I'm not gay!"

"You think i care?" he dipped his head down to my neck, lapping at it.

I shivered "stop it!"

He laughed nipping my fleash, my entire body cunvulsing against him, my hands pulling his shirt. What the hell was that?  
Sasukes fangs sunk into my flesh, a goan emmiting from him. He held me close to him, and if it werent for these clothes on our bodies, we would surley be melded by now.

The pain washed through me, duller than it had been before, but still excrutiating. I could barley keep the screams in my throat.  
My head pushed against his trying to get him to move, but no such luck. He drank slowly, pulling the blood out of me, little bit, by little bit. I pulled at his shirt, groaning.

"Sasuke" i was breathless, my heart pounding, trying the send more blood around my body.

He released me, dragging his tongue across my wound, up my neck, across my cheek to the corner of my eye.

I blinked, feeling the tongue now inside my mouth, having slipped past my open lips.

I pulled way from him, my blood having a disgusting taste.

He stood there staring at me, eyes half lidded, something i've seen many times on that face, but now only understanding what it was.

Longing.

I rolled the taste in my mouth grimacing.

I could taste myself, a fowl sickening bitter taste.

But i could taste...something else.

I stared my hunger spiking. I quickly looked to my shoulder, the wound he had recently made gone. My eyes widened.

That must mean he had healed me...and to do that he had...

I swallowed my fangs aching to sink into sasuke.

The air i breathed was like fire, burning me from the inside. His tongue was bleeding.

I wanted to stop him from moving back to me, but i didn't. My head tilted up my tongue darting into his mouth a pressing against his own. Sasuke flinched as i sucked his organ into my mouth clenching it with my teeth. My breathing increased, a heat swelling in my stomache. My hands fisted into his hair, what sounded like a growl coming from deep in my chest.

My eyes widened, my breathing stopped.

I pushed his head away stumbling back.

He stood there, staring at me in shock. He hadn't even tried to keep there with him.

"Who's not gay?" he asked dumbfounded.

I coughed, forcing myself to breath. All i wanted to do was stalk up to him, taste him, touch him.

I sat down on my bed pressing my palms into my tearing eyes.

"Get a grip" i mumbled trying to stay away from sasuke.

He tasted better than i remembered. It was an addicting taste.

Almost like popcorn, you say you'll have just a few, and you end up eating the entire bag.

I wanted him.

"Fuck you itachi" i hissed flopping back wards. HE was the one who put these thoughts in my head. HE was the one who opened these options to me. I growled.

"Naruto" sasuke sounded stern. Angry.

"What?" i snapped, the blood already taking an effect on my temper.

"Put on something nice. Make yourself look presentable...Delectable" And with that my door slammed shut, the darkness enveloping me.

Gods what had i just done! What was i thinking! I threw myself off my bed stomping over to my asortment of leather, and chains. Sasuke had apreciated these on me right? I frowned picking them up, and in one powerful tug, I tore each one in half. I grabbed some jeans, trowing on an orange T-shirt. Everything was entirley to big for me. When had i become so scrawny?  
I yanked the door to my room open, storming out. Sasuke looking at me with a raised brow.

"You call that Delectable?" He asked dryly "Maybe to a couple of maggots..."

"You are a maggo-no. You're a leech! They latch onto _Anything_ with a heart beat" I stood infront of him "Are we leaving or what?"

Sasuke frowned "My, you're in a fowl mood"

"Whatever" i walked past him to the door.

A hand slammed my head into the door, ice cold lips pressing to my ear, hot breath washing over my neck "Don't be so rude naruto. I think you're forgeting your place" he warned nipping me.

My body hunched, my eyes narrowing at the warped wood of the door "Yes Master"

Sasuke sneered pulling me away from the door. He opened it, shoving me through.  
I looked bck at him, his face frustrated as he closed the door.

"Get going!" he hissed pointing down the hall.

I obeyed, my hunger dying down. I sighed feeling less wild than before.

We walked in silence sasuke getting ahead so he could lead the way. We made many twists and turns, climbing a stair case at last.

"Wont i get reconised?" i asked quietly as he punched in a number code at the doors.

"Not where we're going" he hissed to me as the door opened and the stairs in the main entrance lifted.

We walked out from under them, the stair lowering back down after the doors had closed. I turned and watched the settle back into the tiled floor. The house, no, mansion was dark. The windows only revealing shaded trees and dimly lit streets.

Sasuke pulled me to the door, opening it slowly.

"Don't speak unless spoken to" he comanded me, pratically draging me to the greenish car infront. I was left by the passenger door, sasuke walking around the front of the car to get in the drivers seat. I sighed stepping into the car, buckling my seat belt.

Sasuke didn't even look at me as he disregarded his saftey belt, and started the car, pressing the gas. We flew down the streets, screeching around corners, going at least 120km/h. I was pushed back into my seat watching the road infront of us with wide eyes. Sasuke started to slow down coming around a corner. I blinked looking around the shitty looking street.

"Where are we?"

"Shut up" he snaped making a sudden turn at an old warehouse.

I stared as he parked behind a tree, and exited the car.

He stood there waving for me to get out aswell.

I stepped out, being grabbed by sasuke imeadiatley "You must stay by my side at all times" he wispered in to my ear, his breath warm compared to his lips "If you are to be separated, i can assure you, you will die"

I nodded trying to move away from him, but he only gripped me tighter.

His face was calm as he led me to the warehouse.

The large door creaked open before we were anywhere near it, Hardcore metal filling the air around me. I looked at the bald man that held the wooden door, staring at me intentley.  
As we entered i could hear sasuke snap his fangs at the man, but i was to buisy gawking at the crouded dance floor, jam packed with vampies, and half dead looking humans.  
My heart dropped as i watched one female be subdued by a male vampire. He had her under some sort of trance, un-natural yellow eyes looking into hers. Sasuke pulled me to the wall, walking along it, carefull to avoid the flud bodies. I swallowed a lump in my throat as we aproached these curtained dips in the wall. Sasuke pulled back one curtain, sliping behind it, keeping me at his side. I blinked staring down at the booth. It was a semi-circle, a table in the middle.

Neji sat there, latched to a brown haired female. Human...

My eyes narrowed. Dead.

Neji wipped around baring his fangs to sasuke, who merely blinked at him.

"You have no manners" neji growled hiding the corpse behind him as he turned to face us. "I was ingaged in private matters"

"What ever hyuuga. You've got nothing i havent seen before" sasuke sat me down at the edge of the booth, pushing me a little, telling me to scoot down.

Neji glared, blood running down his face "Just because you run around sucking everything in sight like some slut" neji clipped scratching at the table "Does not mean the rest of us do! Have some dignity you bloody animal!"

Sasuke leaned back, arms crossed "Temper, Temper"

I didn't quite understand the whole private matter thing. Did feeding make sasuke a slut? What?

Neji stared at me smirking "You know your _master_ here is concidered a whore amoung our kind" he laughed darkly "He feeds where ever and on what ever he pleases"

"What ever" sasuke shrugged his shoulder rubbing against mine.

"That's bad...?" my brows furrowed "...To uhh...Feed?"

"Ahh, feeding is rather sensual, or atleast it's supose to be. Sasuke kind of ruins it" He sighed pushing the body under the table "It's confidential. Something only to be witnessed and experianced between the vampire and the food. This goes for mates as well, but those are even more confidential"

"Would you just shut up?" sasuke said annoyed "I get that your angry, and you feel violated, but i dont think naruto needs to know, neither does he care..."

"Well he might have wanted to know what a little hussy you are" He chuckled glancing at me.

Sasuke was a slut? Whore? Hussy?

Mr Perfect was something so...so NOT perfect?

I hid my smile looking down to my lap.

"I don't see the big deal" sasukes arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me against him "It's just a little bite...blood..." his tongue suddenly diped into my ear, bringing the lobe into his mouth. The air caught in my throat my fingers gripping my jeans. Sasuke let my ear go wih a little pop.

"It's a very private deed. It's shamefull to do such things. It also brings emarbasment to your mate" neji leaned back, sliding down the booth a little.

"My bites mean nothing anymore neji" he mumbled "I'll have no mate to share this with. I could care less about being shamed"

"Still. It's like whiping your dick out in public" a familiar voice said.

I looked to the curtain, Sai waving a little "Hello Naruto" He smiled.

"...YOU!" i shouted pushing sasuke away so i could go further down the booth.

"Me" he chirped jumping up on the table.

"Sai" sasukes angry voice cut through all sound around us.

Sai lowered himself to his knees infront of me, dipping his head down to mine. I blinked as his lips quickly pressed against my own, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

Sai was gone before i could even process what had happened. Sasuke was out of his seat, sai half way across the dance floor, vampires and people standing around him. The curtain was wrapped around sai, his wide black eyes holding fear in them.

I wiped my mouth licking my hand. The salt tasted better than the metalic blood...on...his tongue.

I stared at my hand, blood mixed into my saliva.

"Sasuke calm down" neji stood, his hand on his tense shoulder.

'Don't touch me" his voice sounded more demonic than mine ever could be...and i WAS half demon.

Neji backed off his hands raised beside his head, some vampires helping sai up and out of his crimson cucoon, while others returned to dancing. I stayed where i was watching as sasukes shoulders slowly dropped inch by inch.

"Have a drink...' Neji sujested still standing near him.

"Excelent idea" Sasuke spun towards me, spining red eyes glaring down.

"Not him" neji reached to sasuke again "Don't make more of a comotion than you already have"

"I told sai to stay away" sasuke growled sitting down in the booth.

"Yeah... well... he didn't" neji pointed out glancing at me.

"Naruto" sasuke called to me.

I pretended i didn't hear him, focusing on the booming music.

"Naruto" his voice was right in my ear now, his body pushing into my side "I told you...'Do not speak unless spoken to'" he nipped my neck "Wich generaly means you reply when spoken to"

"Sorry" i turned to him "I didn't hear you"

"Of course you didn't" he breathed pressing his lips to mine "You're only human" his tongue deviled its way into my mouth.

I yanked away, having sasuke grab my shoulders quickly.

"You are not to move"

I frowned pushing my hand into his chest "I don't want you near me"

"I don't care what you want" Sasuke kissed me again, his hands sliding down my arms.

I turned away, looking in nejis direction, but he was gone.

I gasped as sasuke sucked on my neck, fangs lightly scrapping my skin. It felt like some sort of vaccum. He pulled my arms into the air laying them around his neck. I fought against his strong hands, crushing my elbows in to his shoulders. I couldn't even use any strength since it wasn't natural human strength. I would be found out. I growled as he released the flesh of my neck, kissing along my jaw line "Now kiss me like you did before"

I smacked my forehead against his when he tried to kiss me for the third time this night, hearing him swear and release me.

Sasuke glared at me "Naruto" he warned.

"You can't make me you fagg!" i shouted making some heads turn.

Sasukes eyes grew wide mouth slack "Am not!"

I blinked not used to seeing this little glimpse of my old sasuke.

"Yeah you are! You're a homo!"

"I don't like men" He growled.

"Yeah you do! Why else would you be demanding your _male slave_ to suck face with you? HUH!"

"I am not gay naruto" He lurched foward fists clenched.

"Are too! Cause you don't like women!"

"No i don't. But neither do i like men!" He lauched at me knocking me on my back.  
Sasukes hands held me down, pinning my arms at my sides "You were the one so eager to kiss me back home" he sneered. I opened my mouth to retort, but i had nothing on him. He was right. I WAS eager to kiss him...and i had wanted more...but...It was just wrong! I liked women! It was his blood i wanted, not him. His blood.

Sasuke smirked at my silence stealing a quick kiss from me "Why won't you kiss me now hmm?" he wondered.

I kicked my legs thrashing beneith him "LET ME GO!-YOUUUU BASTARD!" i yelled fighting a useless fight.

Almost everyone was staring now when i looked to the crowd. They stared at me in amusment, the humans in shock.

Sasuke got off me "Get back to what you were doing" he snapped at them, pulling me up right.

"You havent hypnotised him yet uchiha?" An unknown female asked curiously.

Sasuke growled.

"Ah, you're so cruel!" she laughed.

"Come be my slave honey. I'll be much kinder than him" Another laughed along with the first.

What were they talking about?

"Naruto"

I looked at sasuke.

"Don't look into their eyes"

I looked to them, hundreds of yellow eyes on me.

Sasukes hand covered my vision his lips brushing my ear lobe as he spoke "Unless you _want_ someone to be controling your every thought, action, and emotion, i sujest you listen to me for once"

I nodded my head slowly, licking my lips.

"Alright, piss off" sasuke comanded angrily. I heard some more calls to me, beckoning me to them, teling me of pleasurable things, and how thye wouldn't let me hurt. Sasuke pulled my face in his direction revoving his hand from my face as he held me in the crook of his neck. I inhaled deeply, feeling a pounding pulse, hot blood running under his icey skin, warming it. My jaw was aching, my fingers digging into his shirt.

"Sasuke?" i asked quietly my mouth watering. Dear god it was getting harder and harder to resist.  
"Is it only a kiss you want?"

Sasukes arms wrapped around me his chest vibrating with soft laughter "Much, _much_ more than that my naruto"

I shivered mental images of what sasuke was talking about entering my mind.

"You sick fuck" i hissed trying to shove him.

"Little brother" itachis voice reached my ears.

Sasuke imeadiatley released me, his eyes looking away from me to his brother. I blinked over at itachi smiling at him, thanking him for saving my butt.

"How indecent can you get?" itachi taunted sitting down where neji had once been. Itachi looked under the table frowning in what he had stepped in "these were new shoes. Can't you clean up your mess sasuke?" itachi glared at the younger raven from across the booth.

"Not my problem, that was nejis kill" he shrugged scooting away from me.

Itachi glanced at me then out to the crowd "I'd be carefull sasuke" he warned "Ino and Sakura are here with a few of your other admirers. They really don't like naruto right now" he sounded amused.

Sasuke shrugged leaning back, looking out to the crowd "I could care less"

"You're such a bad owner" Itachi leaned forward folding his arms over the table "So why _is_ naruto here anyway...?"

Sasuke shrugged leaving the booth. I blinked watching him disapear in to the ocean of vampires griding against eachother and their humans.

"What's wrong with him" i voiced.

"He's frustrated. That's all" Itachi reached accross for my hand "i'll take you home" He said softly.

Itachi held me at his side the entire time we were walking through the dance floor. I scanned the crowd searching for sasuke, but he was no where. A terrible feeling swelled in my stomache a little tugging feeling in the back of my head telling me something was wrong.

(flashback)

_"Sasuke?" i asked him swinging my feet off the deck._

"Yeah?" he smiled taking his eyes off my mother and his having a conversation by the pond.

"Do you like me?" i questioned my gaze falling from his face.

"Of course!" he swatted my arm laughing "You're my bestest friend ever!"

_"Really?" i beamed "Am i like a brother?"_

"No" he sounded angry now.

I blinked my lip quivering "What?"

"You can't be my brother!"

I could feel my tears beading at the corners of my eyes "I thought...you..." i sniffled pushing myself off the deck "You're mean sasuke. I hate you!"

Sasukes hands slapped my back pushing me forward. I fell on the ground rolling onto my back to yell at him, but my mouth was full of black hair and the air in my lungs was pushed out by his body on top of mine "But i love you" he whined in to my shirt, his words kind of muffled.

I spat out his hair "liar!"

"But i do!" he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Then how come i can't be your brother!"

"Because if you're my brother, it would be like marrying itachi!" he stuck out his tongue scrunching up his face "eww~"

"...wait-what?" i blinked at him suprised "You can't marry me!"

"Yes i can!" sasuke said determined.

"No! I'm a boy!"

"But you look like a girl..."

"NO YOU DO!" i yelled my face red. I started struggling telling him to let me go.

"I don't care" he hugged me tighter "I love you" he giggled as i complained.

I didn't want to marry a boy!

"Marrige is a human thing..." i sounded disgusted "...Are you a human sasuke?" i taunted him my voice harsh.

He shrugged sitting up straight on my stomache "I'll do what ever it takes to keep you with me forever!" he flashed his fangs at me holding my face between his hands.

(End Flash back)

Itachis car was black. A corvet. Leather interior and heaters in the seats.

God dammit did my ass ever burn "Can we turn off the heat?" i asked him shifting uncomfortably on the scorching seat.

"Of course" he said mechanically flicking the button.

"...Itachi...?" i mumbled undoing my seat belt.

"Yes naruto"

"Is sasuke...uhm..." i looked out the window feeling slightly uncomfortable "Is sasuke mad at me?"

"Why on earth would he be mad at you...?" The car jerked around a corner, going at at an insane speed.

"I dunno...Cause i wont have sex with him?"

Itachi slammed on the brakes glaring at me "Sasuke would never do that to you"

"...do what?" my eyes were wide, my back pressed into the seat fearfully.

"He would never have sex with you"

"...Why not!" i kind of felt attacked "I mean, not like i want to...But if i were a gay dude i'd fuck me..." those were practically the same words i said to sasuke before.

"Because sex, for us, means completely different things" He warned me, tone serious "If he has sex with you, expect to be devoured entirley"

"He'll eat anything, anywhere, doing anything" i closed my eyes.

Itachi groaned, a small smack sounding. I quickly looked to him frowning as he repeatedly smacked his face.

"What are you doing...?" i asked him.

"I'm trying to remind myself that sasuke isn't normal" he sighed sounding sad "He probably would have sex just for the hell of it, wouldn't he?"

"I guess so..."

"Oh sasuke, sasuke, sasuke" Itachi stepped on the gas again the car speeding forward "What has my little brother become...What is he thinking?"

Itachi's expression made me want to hug him. He looked heart broken and frustrated.

"Don't hurt sasuke naruto" itachi whispered chelnching the wheel.

I just stared out the window sheild wondering 'I have every right to hurt him'

**OKAY! so now that i have most of the information in the last couple of chapters, i can get into the plot and story, YYYAAAYYYZZZZ**

**R and R pple! 333**

**I'll get this beta'd as soon as possable, but me and liz are working from chapter 1 up.**


	8. My heart stops here

**A/N: I have no idea what's going on, something about an R issue, but I might have to delete all my stories people...**

**CROSS YOUR FINGERS AND PRAY!**

**Such a shame since I just started that snake Sasuke one...**

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

I have no idea how I became entangled in this complex web of emotions. My emotions mainly consisting of guilt, regret, remorse, and a good case of the heeby jeebies...

Stupid Sasuke. Always fucking up my perspective on things...

Always fucking up everything!

I sipped at the glass of water in my hand leaning back into the couch that had its back towards the door. I asked Itachi when he left what time it had been, which was around 11pm... and it's been at least 6 hours from then...

Not that I could give a damn fuck about where Sasuke was, but seriously...

Where the fuck was he?

I was starting to become impatient with the bastard. Here I sit, swearing over and over to myself. Trying to figure out what else he could be doing at this time of night.

But as I swore at myself and wondered, I kept catching myself acting like a worry some housewife. God! Why did I even think of myself like that now? Huh! Stupid Itachi, putting ideas into my head. I swear that kiss brainwashed me! I keep thinking about it! Not because I liked it, no way! Cause it was disgusting! Believe it!

I slammed my empty cup onto the glass table, quickly thanking whatever force was watching over me that it didn't crack or break. Who am I kidding, there's nothing special watching over me, that was just pure luck. I sighed, "damn you."

The kiss was better than the one shared with Sakura, I'll admit that. Way better.

Absolutely breathtaking...

Fuck! There I go again! Gross, gross, gross, gross! No homo-love for me, thanks! I liked pussies and I liked boobs! That was what I liked!

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

I could hear voices every now and then. And turning slightly in my seat, wondering if it was Sasuke, but was immediately disappointed to find out that it was just someone passing by. Why was I so anxious?

I was just lonely, sitting here all by myself waiting for a mere second of his company.

My head turned again as I heard some uneven footsteps. It sounds as if someone was dancing, or people falling over drunk. My legs buckled as the door swung open, Sasuke coming through with a young boy clinging to his side. Their lips met every now and then as Sasuke ravished his neck and chin. The boy was slammed into the door, effectively closing it.

"MMM Sasuke," he moaned to the ceiling, his light brown hair falling into his eyes. For a guy, he looked quite feminine. His soft round face, little nose, rather lengthy eyelashes, his body was petite, and he was even shorter than Sakura by at least an inch.

I found my body glued to the seat as they slid down the door, Sasuke's shirt being discarded onto the floor in a hurry.

I held my breath, smelling blood in the air. Sasuke's blood.

I pushed myself onto my knees looking down onto the scene on the floor. Sask was on top of the boy, grinding down into him roughly as the boy's legs wrapped around his waist, and his nails dragged down his back, blood surfacing. I bit my tongue back as the boy called out to Sasuke for more, pushing his hips up into him with just as much vigor.

"Take a picture," Sasuke bit out, looking at me from under the boy's neck, his teeth scraping at his Adam's apple.

I swallowed at getting caught in the act of watching Sasuke getting it on...

The weird thing was, I hadn't felt uncomfortable until he had said something.

I was more...curious.

Sasuke lifted his head, turning it so he was staring directly at me as his hand snaked up the boy's shirt.

The boy moaned softly arching up into him, his lightly stained fingers tangling into his hair. A knot formed in my stomach as the hand came out from the boy's shirt, cupping a small erection through tight navy jeans. The boy moaned again, louder this time, begging Sasuke for more.

Sasuke smirked at me.

I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of how I should react.

Sasuke buried his face back into the boy's neck, biting him and sucking furiously.

He screamed, beating at Sasuke's back, but the raven grabbed his arms and pinned them to the floor. He pulled away, ripping half the guy's throat with him. he spat it out, staring down at the lifeless form beneath him.

I cringed as Sasuke pushed himself off the floor, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his arm, the crimson contrasting nicely with his pale skin. "So did you enjoy the show?"

He asked me quietly, walking around the couch to where I was sitting.

I quickly looked away from the bleeding corpse, moving to the far side of the couch as Sasuke sat down beside me. "I love Raves..." he clicked his teeth, smirking over me. "The people here, at least most of them, have consumed some sort of drug. Gives me a nice high." He chuckled, tilting his head back.

I didn't say anything, at a loss for words. My mouth was dry, my knot becoming tighter and tighter. It was either anger, or horror...it crossed my mind that it could have been jealousy, but I pushed that out of my head as quickly as it came.

"I wouldn't know about getting high." I mumbled.

"Good." Sasuke said sternly. "You won't ever be getting the experience." He scooted over, putting a hand on my knee, "I won't let you use..." He stroked up my thigh, his fingers dipping between my legs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I quickly stood up, rushing for my room.

"Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, but I ignored him, closing my bedroom door and practically jumping to my bed.

He didn't come after me.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**/flashback/**_

_**Sasuke pushed me higher, my feet swinging under me in time with the thrusts. **_

_**I laughed, throwing my head back as I came back down, the swing creaking. Rust flaking off onto my cheeks as I passed under the bar. My feet stuck out, stomping into the wood chips, skidding, and pushing the wood as I stopped.**_

_**"Your turn." I smiled over my shoulder at the black haired seventh grader.**_

_**"No thanks," he brushed the hair out of his face.**_

_**"Aw, why not?" I whined looking down at my feet.**_

_**Pale arms encircled me, a sharp chin digging into the top of my head. "Cause the swing set is for idiots."**_

_**"Hey!" I yelled looking up at him.**_

_**He smirked.**_

_**I smiled seeing the warmth within his eyes. "Yea, well, you're stuck up."**_

_**"You're so stupid, Naruto. You're playing on a child's equipment, and you are actually enjoying yourself."**_

_**"It's the simple things." I beamed at him.**_

_**"Of course." He snickered, hugging me quickly before taking off for the jungle gym.**_

_**I laughed chasing after him.**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

It wasn't long before I crept out of my room, looking out into the dimly lit room. Candles were set up on the coffee table, on top of the China cabinet, the dressers around the room, almost every flat surface had candles on it.

I blinked, stepping out and leaving my door open.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled slowly approaching the couches and sitting down in front of the table. My fingers wafted over the flame, not being burnt because they had passed through too fast.

"Naruto."

My head whipped to the kitchen, Sasuke leaning against the frame in nothing but some low rise, black slacks.

My jaw tightening as he walked over, sitting on the opposite couch as me and staring angrily.

"What?" I spat leaning as far back, into the couch as I could.

He smirked, "you wouldn't mind staying in your room for the night, would you?"

This shocked me, "why?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I have setup fora rather...important night." He grimaced, motioning to the candles in front of us.

"What night is that?" I grinned, leaning forward, "hot date?" I laughed. Yea, like Sasuke would go through all this trouble just to please someone else other than himself.

"You're right about the date part, but as for 'hot?'...I think she's rather repulsive."

My eyes narrowed, "...who is it?"

"Sakura." He smirked at me now as I frowned in anger. "Jealous?"

OF COURSE I WAS FUCKING JEALOUS!

"No." I growled, absolutely furious.

"Of course," his smirk widened, making him look like the Cheshire cat.

We sat there, staring at each other, a growl low in my throat as Sasuke snorted in amusement now and then.

A knock at the door caused us both to jolt back in a start.

"Sakura," Sasuke purred to me. "Come in!" He called over his shoulder.

The pink haired goddess sauntered into the room, a lovely shade of blood red adorning her lips, light blue shading her eyes. A black dress hung low over her shoulders, exposing them and clinging to her curvy form and ending just above her knee. Black high heels made her stand tall, almost as tall as me I would guess.

"Hello Sasuke." She smiled, "Naruto." Her smile dropped slightly.

"Don't worry, Naruto was just leaving." Sasuke looked at me, smirking still.

The knot in my stomach returned full force, tighter than ever, suffocating me. That damn bastard!

"I'm not going anywhere." I hissed.

Sakura gasped, stomping over, "leave!"

"Now, now," Sasuke stood, taking Sakura in his arms, mouth ghosting over hers. "If he wants to watch, let him."

Sakura was about to protest, but she was cut off, Sasuke's lips melding with her own. The kiss looked rough, almost forced. Sasuke's nostrils flared, Sakura's arms winding around his neck. She had completely lost herself in his kiss, enjoying every moment of contract with him. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't look to pleased. He looked as if he was out of air and needed to breath, but at the same time, he was keeping his mouth closed because he didn't want to let the vomit come out.

His mouth opened, despite the face he was making, the puke being held down by an unknown force. His tongue pushed passed her lips, Sakura opening her mouth as wide as it could go.

This is where my rope reached its end.

"Get off her!" I yelled, tearing the two apart before I had even let my legs carry myself to them. I had done everything in rage, jealousy.

Sasuke blinked at me as he stumbled back, Sakura picking herself up off the floor.

"Naruto!" She screeched, lashing out at me with a fist.

Sasuke watched as she tackled me, punching me repeatedly in the face.

I laid there, taking the punishment.

As long as she wasn't sucking face with Sakura anymore, I was fine with it. She could hit me as much as she liked, I could take it.

"Sakura."Sasuke said calmly.

She stopped, looking up at him.

"We can continue any time." He sat down on the couch, lifting one leg onto the cushions, his hands patting his thighs. "Come have a seat." He looked at me now, "you don't have to watch."

I choked, a sting in my eyes.

Sakura immediately got off, hurrying over to Sasuke, eagerly kissing him again. His hands shaped to her ass, grinding her down onto him.

It was revolting to me.

I turned over onto my side, looking away from them. My heart felt like it was being crushed. Like someone held it in their hand and slowly tightened their grip on it.

I heard Sakura's high moan, making the sting in my eyes turn into the salty liquid that I was never supposed to have.

Why would Sasuke do this to me? We used to be best friends...

We used to be like brothers...

When we were small...when I was the child named 'Sable' he truly loved me...

He did...

Did.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**/flashback/**_

_**Sasuke's arm was around me, his small hand kneading my shoulder.**_

_**"It's fine Sasuke." I mumbled, holding the dead cat in my hand.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I shouldn't have told Itachi."**_

_**"No, you didn't know." I sniffed, putting the cat in a deep hole that me and Sasuke had dug for her. "I knew I wasn't allowed pets... you did the right thing."**_

_**"I didn't tell on you!" Sasuke yelled. "I was happy." He said in a softer, more gentler tone, "I was only telling Itachi how you loved the cat..."**_

_**I cried quietly as I scooped the dirt into the hole.**_

_**"I wish I could cry Sable," he said sadly, "then maybe you could see how sorry I am..." **_

_**"I believe you." **_

_**"I was jealous." He said pathetically. "You told the cat you loved it, forever and ever! And no mater how much I tell you I love you, you hardly ever tell me you love me too! Why can you tell a stupid animal and not me!"**_

_**I looked at Sasuke surprised by his tortured expression. I was upset about the death of my cat, which Itachi had so kindly ended, but now my attention was now fully directed at Sasuke, the wetness in my eyes almost disappearing.**_

_**"Why!" He asked now, angry.**_

_**"But I do love you!" I stood up, hugging him. "I always show you that I love you, don't I?"**_

_**"How can you show someone?" Sasuke accused.**_

_**I blinked at him, smiling.**_

_**Slowly I pushed my head into the crook of his neck, biting him softly on the juncture making a small puncture wound, but no blood came. I had made two little holes in what little fat his body had.**_

_**He stared at me wide eyed. **_

_**"Like that!" I giggled, kissing his forehead.**_

_**"Y-you...you bit me...?" **_

_**"Well...that's how your mom and dad loved each other right?" **_

_**Sasuke smiled brightly at me, pushing his face under my chin, licking at the skin there.**_

_**I held my breath feeling teeth scraping against my adams apple, but he quickly pulled away, spinning around so his arms were spread out, hissing in a defensive manner.**_

_**"Now, now little brother...This isn't anyway for children to be behaving."**_

_**"I'm not a child!" Sasuke pushed his back into me.**_

_**"How cute. It's as if you're trying to hid your mate from me, but you're a little short to be doing that quite yet Sasuke. Not to mention very young."**_

_**"I don't care." Sasuke puffed out his chest, making me laugh.**_

_**Itachi walked over to us, smiling kindly, "just don't let mother and father know about your little love affair."**_

_**I blinked, "what's a love affair?"**_

_**Sasuke giggled, "Itachi!"**_

_**Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, looking over at me, "something that a four year old shouldn't know about." He laughed with his brother.**_

_**I hugged Sasuke, smiling, "tell me!"**_

_**"You'll find out!" Was all Sasuke said before Itachi scooped us up and carried us off for lunch.**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

He didn't love me. Sasuke for sure didn't love me. Not in the very least! If you love someone, you would never hurt them! Even if that person didn't love you in return, right?

The tears rolled down my face, soaking into the carpet.

"Ah, Sasuke." Sakura moaned, the sound of her dress being unzipped.

My hands clenched into fist, my teeth grinding against each other.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**/flashback/**_

_**"And when we get married, he'll hug me until we have a million babies!" Sasuke imitated Sakura's voice, waving her diary in the air, pink fluff floating down from it.**_

_**"What else does it say?" I leaned forward, laughing.**_

_**Sasuke had found Sakura's diary in the classroom a few days ago, and suggested we have a sleep over so we could read it.**_

_**I agreed and now here we were reading it. Oh, how girls were so gross! So icky! I couldn't believe half the stuff that Sakura wanted to do with Sasuke!**_

_**"If Sasuke ever becomes my boyfriend, which he will, I'll be the best girlfriend ever! Like oh my God, I'll totally give him a hickey!" Sasuke looked disgusted as he started reading the rest of the page in his head.**_

_**"What does it say!" I demanded, standing up from my sleeping bag on his floor. We both knew I wouldn't be sleeping in it, I'd just end up in Sasuke's bed with him anyways. "Come on you bastard, what's it say!"**_

_**"You can't read it Naruto!" Sasuke turned away from me, holding the book in the air.**_

_**"YES I CAN!" I launched at him, taking the book in one full swoop. "AH-HA!"**_

_**"NO!" Sasuke sounded panicked.**_

_**"And he'll give me hickeys too! Hopefully he'll put on on my boob! Maybe he'll even go for my nipple!" I laughed louder than I had before. "WOW!"**_

_**Sasuke tried to grab the book away from me, but I curled up on the floor, hiding the book in my stomach as I started reading again. "I'd like to give him a BJ for sure, but I don't think I would go all the way with him yet. If I ever did, I'd use a condom though, I will not be having any of his children until we are married. Oh, I'm sure he would sound so hot moaning my name! It makes me hot just thinking about it!" **_

_**I laughed more, "Sasuke would be on could nine. He'd say 'ohh Sakura, more!'" I pushed my back into Sasuke effectively making him fall onto the floor. "And I'd moan for him too!" I fell on my back beside him, squirming as I threw the diary aside. My arms wrapped around my waist my head tilting back, "ohh Sasuke," I moaned, "more, oh God Sasuke!"**_

_**Sasuke clamped his hands over my mouth as I broke out into a fit of laughter.**_

_**His face was bright red, "Naruto, shut up!" He whispered harshly. "What if my brother hears us!"**_

_**"Oh, who cares! We're making loooove Sasuke-kuuun." I pushed him over so I was sitting on his stomach.**_

_**Sasuke blinked up at me, the eighth grader looking stunned.**_

_**"Gosh, take a joke!" I teased him.**_

_**"G-get off me!" He stuttered, his face like a tomato.**_

_**"I've never seen you so flustered Sasuke." I mock giggled, batting my eye lashes.**_

_**"What Sakura would do to be in my position now~" I leaned in kissing his cheek.**_

_**"N-NARUTO!" He thrashed as I laughed.**_

_**"My, my" Itachi's voice carried through the room, "I would never have guessed."**_

_**"It's not what you think!" Sasuke said, his voice cracking. He threw me to the floor, my face meeting the carpet.**_

_**"Ow! That hurt!" I pushed myself up off the ground.**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X**_

This was just cruel. Listening to Sakura repeatedly moan his name, beg him to do more to her, have her dress thrown at me so it now lay in front of my face.

This wasn't Sasuke. He'd never do this to me.

I cried, a little whimper escaping his throat. I felt so alone. I felt absolutely betrayed.

Even as Sasuke on many occasions almost killed me, stole me away from my family, my friends, held me captive...

I've never felt this sadness that I feel now.

"Don't do this to me," I begged, trying to contain my sorrow.

"Sasuke?" Sakura sounded breathless, curious, anxious. "What's wrong?"

"You should leave," he mumbled.

My heart leaped in my chest, soft footsteps rounding me. I stared at Sakura's ankles, the sight blurred by my tears.

"You ruin everything!" She yelled at me, kicking me in the face.

My head rolled smacking the table.

I let out a soft cry, bringing my arm out to wipe the tears and blood from my face.

I heard the ruffling of clothes, Sakura politely telling Sasuke goodnight, and that she hoped they could do this again sometime, since they were so rudely interrupted.

I didn't interrupt. I was here the entire time, I was practically a part of the activities!

My blood ran cold as I heard Sasuke stand to his feet, barely making any noise.

His hands gripped mine pulling me up from the floor, holding them above my head.

I looked at him, the tears still steadily flowing from my eyes, my mouth slightly open, little hiccups coming up now and then.

"Why are you crying idiot." Sasuke released my hands, letting them fall limply to my sides.

"I hat you." I gritted, taking a step away from him, the back of my knees coming in contact with the arms of the couch.

"And why's that?" He laughed, amused by my emotional state.

"I hate you." I repeated, unable to voice the reason why I was upset.

"_Why?_" He asked again, smacking the hand away from my face when I tried to wipe my tears.

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, "I hate you!" I pushed forward, slamming my shoulder into his chest. I ran for the front door, planning to escape to Itachi's room. He'd probably make the situation worse, but I would be safe there.

"Naruto!" Sasuke roared his hand grabbing my blond hair before I could even reach the handle. He threw me to the ground, his foot landing harshly on my stomach before he kicked me. I rolled a few feet, only to be kicked again.

"Stop!" I gasped, the wind being knocked out of me.

"_I _am the one who hates _you_" Sasuke hissed, crouching beside me, landing a fist to my forehead. I became dizzy for a few seconds but I recovered.

"I hate you." I whispered, coughing.

"Yes, yes. You've made that quite clear already." He drawled.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**/flashback/**_

_**"Hey Sasuke?" I asked leaning forward from my perch in the tree.**_

_**"Yeah?" Sasuke looked up at me from the book he was reading.**_

_**"How come you do homework on the weekends?"**_

_**"Because." He shrugged looking away from me. "Maybe you'll take influence and do something productive as well." He laughed at me.**_

_**"Hey!" I dropped from the tree, stumbling. I sat down lazily next to Sasuke, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Come on!" I groaned, pushing against him roughly, causing him to fall over.**_

_**"What's the big idea?" He complained, looking down at me as I placed my head in his lap.**_

_**"I'm tired." I grinned as he lifted the book so it was hovering over his face.**_

_**"Just don't snore." He smirked.**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

"You're not Sasuke." I pushed myself up into a sitting position, swiping his hand away.

He blinked in surprise, but soon frowned, leaning in so his lips barely touched my ear, "no, I'm not."

I closed my eyes, not even wanting to look at him.

"_My _Sasuke would never do this to me."

"_Your _Sasuke?" He growled.

"...He would never hurt me like this...He wouldn't put me through hell like you have." I clenched my fists, thinking back to the small child from my past. From when I was Sable. "You're not him." I told myself, trying to will the ache in my heart away. My best friend...

"_That_ Sasuke was _never _yours." Sasuke whispered harshly. "_That _Sasuke belonged to a different person entirely. And once I finally realized that _you _of all horrendous creatures could _never _replace him, I..." Sasuke's body stiffened beside me, his body shooting up from the ground.

"You stupid human!" He turned away from me, hunching over, his arms crossed, "get out of my sight Naruto..."

I nodded, not speaking a single word, lifting myself from the floor, less graceful than Sasuke had, and walked slowly to my bedroom my heart bursting within me.

He didn't love me.

He loved Sable.

That's all I ever was to him...

Just a simple stand in right?

I closed the door gently, calmly taking off my clothes, and crawled into bed.

I was no longer jealous, but heartbroken.

The funny thing was, I don't think I was jealous of Sasuke...I think I was jealous of Sakura. Being able...

Did I think of her as competition? Always somewhere in the back of my mind, did I see her as an enemy?

That if she liked me instead of Sasuke...would she leave him alone?

No, I don't think it went that deep...

But in the end, it was Sasuke who crushed me. It was Sasuke who put an end to the beating in my chest.

I smothered my face into my pillow, my heart no longer working within me, my jaw aching to tear Sakura's throat out. My skin was cold as ice, my muscles twitching inside of me.

The hunger built along side my internal agony, a white light blinding me, even as my eyes were shut.

I wasn't Sable anymore! I was Naruto! Why couldn't he love me!

And with that thought, my body gave out, leaving me there with my heart weakly trying to warm up my body again, my thoughts coming out of denial. Yea, I guess I wanted Sasuke's attention...

We were always more touchy than other friends...

I could have only guessed it was because he was my best friend...

It could have only been because I thought of him like family...

But it wasn't like a brotherly love...it was like we just clicked. Like he knew me from the very start.

But...

Now...

I screamed into my pillow, my heart stuttering in my chest.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

I had been in my room for as long as I could take. My heart ached inside me begging to be restarted. My skin had grown cold, my hair bright; almost white. There was no way I could go out there like this.

But I did.

Sasuke sat on the couch, a crystal glass in his hand, filled to the brim with blood. My hunger spiked, my heart again longing for warmth. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my eyes darting between the cup and Sasuke. He stared at me, eyebrows raise high on his forehead; must have noticed my husky eyes, which were less blue and more white.

"Naruto." He acknowledged me, setting the cup down on the table.

"Sasuke." My voice was meek, beaten by emotions.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS. :D I'm a bitch, aren't I? Damn cliff hangers.**_

_**Beta: love2be4gotten**_

_**3 clap for her~**_


	9. A Love Worth Losing pt1

***pokes all* guess who!**

**Well pplz...i apologise...and to all those haters *raises middle finger* i'll have you know that i'm a very sick person...and not just mentally...heh heh xD**

**I apologise if the story's perspective changed or something O_O...i mean i figured you guys would like the story anyway even if it wasn't in first person...**

**ALRIGHT! now to bring you all what you wanted~**

**BTW IT'S UN BETA'D fking live with it.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Sasuke" his words were quiet yet they filled the room, hugging the lone figures in the area.

"Naruto" Sasuke said back with an intense stare, his eyes wild burning coal, watching the blonde with a curious gleam. Naruto could tell from his expression that the other saw something different in him. He could tell there was something _wrong_ with him.

"Sasuke yo-" Naruto started with a snarl but was quipped by Sasukes fast spoken words.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto didn't expect THAT of all things. An apology? Why?

"What makes you say _sorry_ to _me_?" he hissed, fists shaking at his sides, clear ice blue eyes wide with expectation, brows knitted together is furious confusion.

"Everything" Sasuke broke his gaze with the other, turning his head and letting it hang from his shoulders as he leaned forward facing the floor "Everything I've done...I just had to say it to _someone_" his voice was flat, void of emotion.

"So you're not really saying sorry to me" Naruto let his head hang aswell, though his eyes were raised to his brow, watching him from behind his limp white-blonde hair.

Sasuke said nothing, Naruto scoffing before his feet carried him to the couch opposite of the raven, letting his body drop, sinking into the black leather.

"Well Sasuke?"

"I never used to be this way you know" His low voice rumbled, calm and smooth and deep like the sea "I was happy. I wasn't cruel. I wasn't a monster.. Now...now i'm everything i was ment to be. Being a Mythical Creature that isn't even suposed to exsist, some bottom feeder sucking the souls of living beings to simply carry on in this usless exsistance...Naruto i never had a choice..." He sighed raising his head to let his pools of obassidian watch naruto intensley "Even if things in my past never happened the way they did I doubt i'd be any different"

"I think you would have" Naruto rested his elbows on his knees like Sasuke did, mimicking his posture, though bowing his head a bit more "I think you could have been a better person"

"I'm not even a person..." He stated coldly, his eyes lacking any emotion, his face passive "I'm a thing. I'm a _Vampire_ Naruto...i was born with the destiny to kill...to watch everything that i could possibly ever love die..."

Naruto didn't know what to say to the other so he simply stayed silent watching as Sasuke annalysed his changed apearance "Besides how would you know? You may have lived a lonley life...but you haven't had everything taken from you...your happiness ripped from 'life' with absoloutley no remorse..."

"No, i have" Naruto glared "It was taken from me not once, but twice, and the second time was by the courtesy of you..." He mumbled eyes trained on the other males, mouth pressed in a thin line as he watched Sasukes expression show some realisation.

"No...you don't understand..." he looked to the floor now.

"How do i NOT understand Sasuke?" Naruto raised his voice.

"Have you ever loved someone?" he asked his eyes distant.

"yeah...i have" Naruto let his eyes fall from the others face, looking to his fingers that constantly fought with eachother "...I think...I think i still do..."

Sasuke scoffed "Sakura?" his fangs gleamed as he snarled at the blonde "She's nothing compared to Sable" his fists clenched.

"Why do you just assume it's Sakura..." he asked blandly his eyes narrowing to meet the intensity of the raven haired males.

"It's not?" he scoffed in disbeleif "That's a load of Bull Shit. She's been your idol since day one" he glared the blonde down with a sadistic smirk, the air of being right floating about him.

Before narutos brain could stop him and make him say who he loved, rather his body moved on it's own, his hands placed on the table, cold lips crashing against Sasukes, blue eyes shut tight in preperation to either be rejected either physically or verbally.

The blood suckers eyes were wide, mouth pressed into a thin line as he felt the lips, a bit colder than his, press against his own. He had no idea what to think of the situation, and in fact he couldn't think at all. His mind became clouded, eyelids clamping down as his hand flew to the sides of Narutos face holding him there, almost as if he were preventing him from ever stopping.

Sasuke scooted to the edge of his seat, his mouth opening in a small moan, his tongue forcing it's way into the blondes without much effort. Narutos eyes were now open, hazed with desire as the raven haired male dipped his tongue in and out of the others orrifice. Sasuke was warm against him, his wet muscle that invaded his mouth feeling like a warm drink on a cold winter evening.

Their teeth clashed against eachothers, Naruto ignoring the fact that his own fangs were aching to sink in to the other, Sasuke not even paying to much attention to the fact that Naruto was colder than ice it self.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in question as the older boys hands grabbed at the front of his shirt yanking him up and over the table. The kiss broke as he landed on top of Sasuke, the raven locking his arms around the blondes waist as he sunk down into the couch head tilted back. Naruto put his hands on either side of Sasuke head watching as the boy opened his mouth in a silent moan, grinding up into Narutos own hard member.

The half breed didn't even question what the other intended to do, gasping when Sasuke suddenly sat up straight locking his hot mouth on the juncture of his neck sucking furiously. Narutos claws extended, digging int the sofa, tearing it as Sasuke ruthlessly trusted up in to him, creating more and more friction by the second.

"Sa-sasuke" He couched slightly, trying to clear his throat from the deep screams of pleasure that begged to be released...well released amoung other things at the moment.

"I'm going to _Fuck_ you" Sasuke breathed into Narutos ear, his voice quivering with some sort of pent up agression or hunger. Naruto looked up to the ceiling, ripping through the couch as those words sent shivers up his spine, Sasukes harsh thrusting sending him over the edge.

"_Finally_" Naruto choked his face scrunching up as he came much to early for his liking, but the orgasm rocked his body, washing through him and filling him with warmth that was lost only a few hours ago. His heart studdered a few times in his chest, only coming to a halt again when Sasukes dark raunchy laughter filled his ears.

Naruto snapped his head down, eyes wide and shocked as Sasuke stared up at him with bright red eyes, the pinwheel within them spining wildly. His grin didn't do anything to calm the bubbling in Narutos stomache, watching as Sasuke licked his lips, his body seizing when cold fingers sliped in to the front of his pants.

"You came already..." The dark haired male stated in amusment, hand wrapping around the blondes slightly limp member and ridding it of the sticky fluid that it was covered in.

Naruto breathed heavily, looking down as Sasukes hand came back out covered in his semen.

"Hmm.." Sasuke hummed raising the hand to his own face, Narutos eyes trained on the tongue that slipped out and slowly dragged up the side of his hand, scooping a good amount of the cum on to his tongue before bringing it back in to his mouth. Narutos mouth hung open in disbeleif as Sasuke swallowed it, tongue returning to lick more of the fluid off of his hand.

"W-what...are you..." Naruto blinked slowly as he continued to observe Sasuke clean his hand off.

"Wouldn't want to waste it" Sasuke chuckled leaning in so his face was a mere hair length away from Narutos "Wanna try?" he smirked tracing the plush pink lips that adorned Narutos face, parting so he could stick the tips in and brush against his tongue.

Naruto brought his hands out of the large gashes that he'd made on the back of the leather sofa, bringing his left arm to wrap around the others shoulders, his right hand holding Sasukes wrist in a vise grip. His eyes were trained on Sasukes face, his mouth opening as he inserted the cum covered figers into his mouth. He slipped his tongue between them, dragging up the crack to gather his own essence.

Sasuke growled deep within his chest, please with the show he was being given, but moaned when Naruto brought the fingers away from his face, moving to kiss him, spoon feeding him his own cum with his tongue.

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose, sucking on Naruto tongue, grinding up and in to the the blonde hardening crotch once more.

In one swift motion Sasuke stood up, hands cupping Narutos ass as to lift him aswell. Naruto broke the kiss tilting his head back so that Sasuke could ravish him as he carried him towards the bedroom. Narutos long legs wrapped around the raven, slowly rocking his hips, Sasuke groping his butt, and grinding up on his as well.

"Open the door" Sasuke gasped as he slammed Naruto in to the hard wood, waiting quite impatiently for the blonde to reach for the handle. The door swung open under the pressure, both bodies flying forward and hitting the ground with a hollow thud. Sasuke snikered as Naruto groaned in both pain and pleasure, thrusting up to meet the rapid jerking motions that Sasuke hips made down on him.

Sasukes hands ripped the shirt from Narutos body, hands hungrily groping at the exposed flesh, his mouth hastily making fast work to create more and more hickeys along his collar bone and down his chest.

Naruto moaned, fingers twisting through the ravens hair, hips pushing up to gain more contact but Sasuke was receding so his mouth could trail lower.

Naruto looked down the bridge of his nose, studying as Sasuke made a vaccum with his mouth in random places, biting him, niping him, kissing him in others. His hip began to burn, trobbing painfully, cringing Naruto pushed his pelvis up, brushing Sasuke chin as he bit at the hem of his pants.

"Oww..." Naruto mumbled reaching to rub the sore spot on his hip, but gasped when sasuke grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to ths ground.

"I'm _really_ going to enjoy this" Sasuke smirked darkly, pulling both of Narutos hands over his stomache so that the raven could grasp both his wrists in one hand and pin them over his belly button. His free hand worked on practically tearing the pants off Narutos legs, yanking them down so they pooled around his knees, boxers going with them as well "Well look what we have here"

Sasuke looked up to Narutos frustrated and pained face, mistaking it for utter terror "I'll take good care of you Naruto" he whispered dropping his head so that his mouth ghosted over the tip of Narutos erection. The tanned boy arched his back and a cold slick tongue squished into the head of his cock, sliding along the slid before traveling down the thick vein on the underside. Sasuke blew a small amount of air on the wet area of Narutos member, satisfied when it twitched in anticipation.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto face once more seeing wide blue eyes and a parted mouth, sinking down for the second time he consumed half of the throbbing erection into his mouth, giving a harsh few sucks, fangs scraping along the sides as he let Narutos cock sink deeper into his mouth, finally reaching the back of his throat. He had Naruto up to the hilt within his mouth, tongue working on the underside as he swallowed continuously around the head, moaning to add a small vibration.

Naruto opened his mouth in gasps and whispers. He didn't know what to make of the situation. His hip felt like someone was holding a lighter to his flesh, and yet the heat in his groin was being extinguished by Sasukes cold mouth, yet it was growing all the same. He wanted Sasuke to cool the heat on his hip before he went insane, but he just couldn't get anything else other than a moan to come out.

The raven began sucking, small slurping noises escaping from the corners of his mouth, spit and pre cum leaking down the base of Narutos cock.

"No more!" Naruto screamed breaking his hands free of the raven, and pushing down into soft dark hair with the intention to push his away. Sasuke on the other hand had no plans of stopping, his fangs sinking in the base, blood leaking and mixing with the saliva and precum "Ah- no Sasuke" Naruto cried out sitting up and hunching over the situation he had going on between his legs.

Sasuke sucked even harder now, fangs sinking deeper, seething themselfs in Narutos flesh.

The blondes eyes watered waves of pleasure washing though him as he looked down to see the utter and complete bliss on Sasukes face as he sucked him off. The pain though that radiated from his hip was making him writhe. He was confused. His body was responding to both the pleasure and the pain, mulling both together in a frustrating love and hate situation.

He came this time without really feeling the warmth he had before, but rather this time he felt empty, hungry.

He sat there, hand tangled in raven locks, looking down with half lidded eyes as Sasuke sucked a few more times, swallowing all he could. Naruto shuddered as he watched his member drop from between the Vampires lips, a tongue swiping out to lick up any remains.

"_You taste so good_" Sasuke breathed kissing up Narutos stomache, fangs scrapping along his flesh every now and then "_so __**fucking**__ good_" his voice was broken, almost as if he were being held back from ripping something to shreds, holding himself back from devouring his prey.

Naruto sighed as the other once again returned to making hickeys on his neck, placing one purple bruise beside another, one after another.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled uncertain of what he wanted to say afterwards.

Before he could think of what he wanted to say, Sasuke had lifted him lonce again, and threw him on the circular matress adorned in puffy blankets made of silk and that one blanket that had once been on his own bed as a child.

Sasuke stood at the foot of the bed, watching almost obsessivley as Naruto pushed his body back so he could rest against the head board. The raven continued to keep his eyes fixated on the blonde as he stripped off his clothes in a rush. His white chest was like porcelin, his abs moving under his pale stomache, erection bobbing as he kicked off his pants. Damn Sasuke was kinda big...

Naruto swallowed a growing lump in his throat, flinching when the other lifted his right leg to place his knee on the edge of the bed. Sasuke tilted his head a small smirk on his face "You scared?" he chuckled dropping down so he looked as if he were about to pounce on the blonde.

Naruto nodded a little, yelping when his ankles were grabbed and his body was dragged down the bed so that he was conveniantly placed under Sasuke.

"Good" The raven mumbled sadistically, red eyes roving over Narutos form, hand grabbing at the hard ecrection that had made itself known "I thought i'd have to work at you again...guess not" he smirked looking into Narutos eyes, the smirk dropping from his face when he saw the very same red hue in the blondes eyes, slit pupils staring up at him through tears that began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke became transfixed on Narutos eyes, his breathing slowing down as he became calm and was bringing himself back to reality.

Naruto could see it happening. Sasuke no longer lost in his lust and instincts.

The blondes body couldn't hold out anymore, overrun by the overwhelming need to mate, the inner animal within urging him to press Sasuke on. He needed him now.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned thrusting up into the ravens hand "Fuck me"

Sasuke blinked looking down to the hard erection that he held in his hand, licking his lips as he looked back up to Narutos eyes. Despite the voice in his head, telling him something was wrong, he was lost in the need for Naruto. Those eyes, those eyes, he knew them though.

"Please" Naruto moaned as Sasuke tightened his grip "Please, oh God Sasuke, pound me into the fucking wall, or something!" his voice was becoming rough, beastly claws growing from the slightly pointed finger nails he had before.

Sasuke could smell it, the strange and different fragrance of the demon within Naruto, but he did as he was asked. He grabbed Narutos knees and lifted them shoving them down on to the blondes chest. He'd positioned himself infront of Narutos entrance shoving himself, balls deep, in to the other.

Sasukes eyes widened with a sort of mad desire when Naruto screamed in pain, the throbbing on his hip becoming so much worse than burning. It was as if it was being hacked at by a dull burning pike, not to mention the dry pain in his ass wasn't to pleasent either.

The crazed smirk was back on Sasukes face, his hips ruthlessly thrusting into Naruto, plunging in again and again.

Naruto cried out, the tears falling from his eyes in greater numbers, Sasuke leaning down to mufle the crude shreiks with his own mouth, digging into the blonde throat with his tounge.

Sasuke pressed flush against the other so that Narutos erection rubbed between them with every jerky thrust he made, breaking the kiss so that he could suck on his shoulder, fangs scrapping the skin there.

Narutos mouth was wide open the pain and pleasure once again mixing together.

Though this time, his fangs had grown out. He didn't even have the power to stop himself as he licked behind Sasukes ear, whispering a small "_i'm coming_" before sinking his fangs into the pale mans neck, the teeth growing even longer once sheithed.

Sasuke moaned loudly picking up the pace, and to Narutos suprise the throbbing in his hip became a most incredible feeling. It pulsated through him with every drink of blood he drew from Sasuke, filling him with the satisfactoin of being complete.

Sasuke was feeling the same thing, thrusting faster and faster, deeper and deeper in to Naruto figuring it was from being within the blonde. They became one at the very moment, feeling eachothers pain and pleasure, bringing them both over the edge almost at the same time.

Sasuke continued to shallowly roll his hips while Naruto continued to drink, eyes closed, body tingling and relaxed. He moaned in his chest as Sasuke pulled out with an audable wet sound, semen covering both their stomaches as Sasuke tried to pull away. Narutos eyes widened his body taking over as he rolled on top of Sasuke, seemingly wanting to cuddle when really he was just wanting to dring more.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind though. WIth a content sigh his red eyes closed and stayed that way as he held naruto around the waist, the said blonde still suckling at the ravens neck.

Sasuke could still feel the pleasure jolting through his veins like bursts of electricity, and with another content sigh he drifted to sleep.

Naruto stayed as he was for another 3 or 4 minutes stoping to bite his tongue and lick the wound he'd made, but it wouldn't heal. He blinked hazily down at the oozing bite on Sasuke neck wondering why it hadn't close right away, but figured it would at some point.

He just hoped that he hadn't sucked Sasuke dry...the raven wasn't moving...not making a sound...

Narutos eyes filled with tears once more as sleep over came him, knowing that he was doomed once morning came around.

Oh god what was he going to do...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**YEAH YEAH, it sucked i know xD i really tried to give u pplz a treat...eh heh...though i know my HORRIBLE GRAMMAR DOESN'T HELP!**

**yeah...i just dont wanna look through it...im lazy...**

ENJOY MY LOVLIES!

**and if ANYONE even THINKS of trying to get me to proof read it or some shit i'll kill them.**

**No grammar Nazis allowed plz and thank you. **

**SO THAT WAS PART ONE, AND NOW ON TO WRITE PART TWO!**


	10. A Love Worth Losing pt2 ignore notice

**AND NAO **

**PRESENTING**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**BUT I HAVE REVERTED BACK TO FIRST PERSON**

**FIRST**

**PERSON**

**DAMN STRAIGHT...**

**i just couldn't handle writing that smut in first person...lol imagine that**

**"he pumped in and out of me-" and just no**

**SO**

**pt 2**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I was warm, blood flowing through me like a blazing river, crimson life making my heart hammer in my chest and echo behind my ears. I remebered all of last night, and so had Sasuke...

Percisley why i was in the sistuation i'm in right now...

**- - - - - -**_**20 minutes before the present**_**- - - - - - - - - **

_Strong arms held me, light breathing tickling my ear. I lay on top of Sasuke motionless, afriad if he wasn't already awake that i would do the deed of stirring the frozen prince. I fought back the tears that threatened t fall from my face as i stared smack dead on Sasukes shoulder a bite mark that i had made. It wasn't healed, no, infact it was still oozing blood...Sasukes blood._

My hads quivered on the other males chest, my lips trembling as all the events from the night bafore flashed before my eyes, followed by a wave of emotion.

He laughed at me. Well it was more of a deep chuckle, but it wasn't happy.

"Naruto"  


_His low voice shuddered over my ear, solem and foreboding "Naruto do you know what you've done..."_

His hands ran up my back, caressing the skin between my shoulderblades, nails ghosting ever so lightly.

"Sasuke let me explain" i said hurriedly trying to push myself up but i was held down.

"What is there to explain..."

"What? There's lots...I...I am..."

"You're a monster" Sasuke words had cut me deeper than anything else he'd ever said to me "You come in to my life and fuck it up. You're cruel...tricking me...wearing the face of someone long lost...then turning in to something such as yourself. You don't deserve to look like him...you never did"

Of course i know who he was reffering to...

I couldn't speak now, his hands crushing my lungs from behind, pushing my ribs in to my organs, squashing them all within me. My heart studdered as i gasped "No Sasuke stop!" I cried pushing back now against his seemingly gentle embrace. 

_"I hate you so much" he bit out at me as i broke free, flying up and in to the ceiling what with the amout of streangth i had used to escape. My claws clung to the ceiling my body arching gracefully as i dropped back down to stand at Sasukes feet._

He was crying...

"I only wish i could be the one to tear and burn your wreched body apart" he rasped the blod staining his face as it leaked from the corners of his eyes.

_I was speachless, wanting to reach out and wipe the bloody saddness away from his beautiful face, but before i could even let his words sink in the bedroom door slammed open and i was grabbed. I thrashed reaching for Sasuke my eyes pleading silently._

He sat up now watching with slight mirth as i was bound and gagged by iron plates and a healily woven rag. The men holding me...dragging me away from the dark haired male were of no importance to me.

Sasuke...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_**Back to the present**_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

And so now here I am contemplating my death as i am strapped down to a large wooden table, having been ruthlessly taken to a large room, what looked to be elders standing all around.

Their yellow eyes watched me, glowing through the shaded hoods of their robes, claw like fingers poking out as they stood together and motioned towards me.

To say i was scared was an understatment...

I was terrified...

"Quite a little demon you are" one of them spoke to me their voice slightly familliar "Naruto Uzumaki"

My heart studdered as he spoke my real name...my last name...

"Or should we call him Sable Uzumaki?" a woman spoke with an amused air.

"We're lucky we caught you in time"

"You were quite careless you know, your scent has filled the entire estate" another man spoke.

"Tobi remove the gag will you?" the familliar man said advancing to my right.

His face was that of the man i had seen many times with Sasukes father as a child, peircings through his bottom lip and nose, his eyes like large yellow spirals...they pulled me in.

Another who wore an orange mask removed my gag, bowing before turning tail and walking back to the others.

"Do you know why you are the way you are" he asked me calmly wiping my bangs from my face "It's because your mother was a filthy whore. She mated with a Demon ... and not just any Demon. This Demon was the heir to the throne of Kyuubi...a once powerfull nine tailed fox who had fallen in love and died to protect his kit. Love is useless, and it only brings pain...Sasuke is a prime example" He nodded to the group and imeadiatley a door had opened to the left wall. It was a concrete room, the lights flickering on as vampires filed in one by one looking at me with wide eyes "It's time to get rid of you Naruto once and for all"

"No-Wait!" i hollard as the table suddenly started to tilt forward. I felt as if i should be on a crusifix the way i loomed on this large wooden plank over all the shocked faces of Sasuke cult members.

Sakura was there watching me with wide and frightened eyes, not sure she was ready to witness what they were all brought here for.

Neji looked away closing his eyes, Ino tugging on Sakuras arm...she wanted to leave...

I couldn't see Sasuke...whom i would have thought to be in the front row, popcorn and soda in hand...medaphorically speaking.

One of the cloaked members spoke to the one with peircings, glancing at me with glowing red eyes before turning and making a quiet exit.

Itachi.

"Now everyone observe as this beast is destroyed. Such a monsterous thing as him was never supose to exsist! Half Demon and half Vampire, it's discusting ..." The man with the percings drawled.

"It's my honor to get rid of this thing" a snakey voice reached my ears, a cold hand padding down over my crotch. In all the excitment i'd forgotten i was naked...great..."He shall die with neither dignity nor lack of pain" Orochimaru breathed in my ear, my eyes focused on his face as he sneered at me.

"I leave him to you"The man with the peicings nodded our way and made way for the door, the rest of his gang following close in toe.

"I'm sure most of you know this to be Sasuke-Kuns former servant..." he hissed stepping infront of me arms outstreched "This monster wich had decived our young prince! He had made himself seem human!-when he was much, much worse" He glared at me now, looking over his right shoulder.

I had been caught...

Sasuke hated me...

And now finally I was going to die like i was suppose to so long ago.

I closed my eyes not daring to look as i felt the cold blade of a knife dig in to the back of my left ankle.

Then the right...

My stomache; from my belly button to the definment of my chest...

"Does it hurt?" he asked me, wich i chose not to answer.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. No i wouldn't make a sound.

"Open your eyes" he said sternly.

I did not.

"Open them"

No...

"FIne then"

...?

"If you do not want to look at me, then i shall spare you the misfortune of catching a glance of me at some point" his voice was low and menacing, filled with something that made my heart flutter.

I felt a hand press to my forehead, applying pressure, the cold of the blade poking at the corner of my eyelid.

"No!" i gasped my eyes flying open, only to have the said blade plunged into my left eyes socket, digging and lifting it out in a mere second. My vision was now gone on that side and a horrible pain rang through my skull.

"And now for the other one" his smirk was twisted, teeth gleaming in the dull light of the room, skin over his nose scrunched and flakey, eyes burning like bright yellow flames daring to burn everyone and everything that got in his way.

I choked on a sob as that had been the last thing i was able to see before he gouged the right eye out as well.

I felt my body being covered in liquid, the substance burning my open wounds and pooling in the sockets where my eyes had once been, making imaginary flames, my voice threatening to rip from my chest as any second.

It smelled like gasoline.

So this was the way i went?

'click'

I heaved breathing heavily as my body began to run cold.

"Know what that sound was Naruto?" Orochimaru chuckled having let the sound happen right next to my right ear "Here let me do it again" he coaked, laughing as a heard a loud bang.

BANG-'cli'-"NARUTO!"

My world was filled with pain, and the only thing to describe it would be the colour red. Everything was red. I screamed at the top of my lungs as i felt my fleash burn, muscles tightening and peeling back from my bones as the flames ate them away. I could hear or smell nothing other than my own blood...and the stinking festering smokeyness of my own body cooking.

If i had eyes i'd be crying, not that anyone would notice, my frace was engulfed in flames, fire burning my tongue and the roof of my mouth everytime i opened it to scream and yell. I couldn't even breath anymore, no oxygen available to me.

I couldn't hold on any longer, and why was i even holding on in the first place?

Because i heared Sasuke call my name just before i was set alight?

Heh...yeah right, that was my imagination.

Now i could let go...

Hopefully there is a Heaven...Maybe God will let me try again...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_**Sasuke: The day i met him**_**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**He was beautiful.**_

_**Blonde hair and blue eyes...**_

_**Something that my Father had told me to only be blessed upon the Uzumaki clan...**_

Such Beauty...Perfection...The faces of angels...

And i though he had been my angel, but why would I be sent an angel.

I wasn't. He was like me, a blood drinker, but seemingly innocent.

_**I wanted him. I wanted everything i liked, but him...I loved him.**_

_**His small body was so warm under the palm of my hand, and his eyes brought me the innermost joy.**_

_**Yet it was never ment to be.  
**_

_**He died, and with him so did I.**_

I follwed him though i always seemed to be a step behind...finger tips only a hairs length from touching him once more, yet i never got further than that.

_"Hello! My name is Sable!" he hugged me rather than offering his hand. I simply stood there unsure of what to do at this point, looking to my father he smirked down at me._

This boy was inapropriately greeting me and my father thought it was funny?

I pouted pushing the blonde off of me and holding out my hand "I am Sasuke Uchiha" 

_"Hey that's a boys name!" He yelled tugging on his own fathers kimono "Hey-Dad! it's a boy!"_

"Y-you thought I was a girl!" I was flabberghasted, and utterly insulted.

"Well you're just so pretty Sasu-chan!" he swooned latching himself on to me once again.

_Me? Pretty?_

"No, you're the pretty one!" i complained only to be kissed on the mouth by this boy.

"You think i'm pretty Sasu-chan! Thank you!" he kissed me again returning to ebracing me not long after.

I studdered looking to the two fully grown men for help, only to be met with laughter.

"You two boys have fun, me and Fuu'-san here will be doing some buisness okay Sable?"

"Okay daddy! Me and Sasuke will have lots of fun! FUN FUN FUN!" he screamed in to my ear making me think I would be deff.

"I don't want to have 'Fun'" i complained pushing the blue eyed fanatic off me for the second time.

"That's cause you're a grump!" he said crossing his arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"  


_"AM NOT"_

"AREE TOOOO"

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU'RE UGLY!"

I smirked now "But i thought you said i was pretty~?" i laughed at him when his cheeks went red "You look like a human when you do that!" i teased him.

"I-I do not!" he covered his cheeks trying to hide his blush.

_"You're weird" I shook my head having had enough of fooling around with this bafoon "I'm going away from you, I don't like you" I huffed turning to walk away._

"But i like you!" He said defeated, water coming from his eyes when i turned to retort.

For some reason i just couldn't bring myself to say harsh words to him again.

Instead I had walked up to him, taken his hand and brought him with me saying "Don't cry"

I hadn't even thought about how a Vampire should not cry...how it was impossible...

When I saw his tears I just felt the need to hold him. I wanted to make the salty liquid stop coming from his eyes...

They were to beautiful to be clouded up or fogged.

_**And so that was the first time i had met him, that golden haired boy whom i came to love and adore...**_

_**The boy who was so ruthlessly taken away from me...**_

_**and now...**_

_**now he's gone forever.**_

_**I'm not sad, no... not me...Sasuke would have been, but i'm not him.**_

_**I'm just a shell of what used to be...**_

_**A grave to the hope for what could have been.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_**Sasuke: Maybe **_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**He had caught me off guard when he'd enetered that class room, walking in like a beacon of light wich had so mercifully shone on my gloomy heart.**_

I was awe struck by the boy who looked so much like ...him.

_**Why was he here...where had he come from.**_

I thought...I thought that maybe...just for a second, Sable had come back to me, but no...this was a fake. It was a body wich had stolen his face.

_**When i think about it now...I should have refused to touch the lookalike...speeak to it...even LOOK...**_

_**but no.**_

_**Being the hopefull child i was i persued him.**_

_"Class this is Naruto!" the dark haired woman chimed to the room full of students, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling ever so slighty as she smiled and introduced the newcomer._

I could have cared less if there were zero to one hundered children in this class, it wouldn't have made a difference, I talked to no one.

"Hello" his voice filled the room, baby blue eyes landing on me in seconds. 

_I returned the stare waggling my fingers a bit when he wouldn't look away._

He smiled even more now making his way towards me "Hi!"

Great I had attracted attention.

"Hn."

_"Not much of a talker are you? I'm Naruto- and you look familliar, wich is weird cause i'm fairly new o the whole city thing, but maybe you looked like someone i used to know! not liek i can remember or anything-ONE TO MANY BUMPS TO THE HEAD!" he laughed reaching up to his hair to spread it apart at his hair line, leaning over and shoving his scalp in my face._

"Not so close idiot" i kicked his shin, making sure to be carefull, humans were breakable.

_"Just showing you my battle scars!" he laughed again as if i hadn't even touched him._

"Get lost loser"

"hey what's your problem?" he pouted 

_"Oh Naruto, your desk is over there" the teacher said kindly after grabbing his attention. _

_Lucky his desk was away from mine._

_Far away._

Despite all the negativity that was bubbling under my skin i couldn't help but continue to steal glances at him every now and then.

_**I couldn't have helped but watch him...**_

And then a few weeks later when that bully started picking on him...i had just lost it...

_**He needed me...**_

_**I needed to protect him...**_

And i thought that maybe since i was a little more grown up...i could have done a better job than i had in the past...

Back when all i could do was watch...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_**Sasuke: Reasons**_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**I hadn't forgotten why Sable was killed in the first place. No, father told me why ...**_

_**It was because he was a Monster.**_

_**Something that wasn't allowed.**_

_**Sable wasn't hurting anyone...and if he ever did...he was sorry...**_

Sable had feelings too.

_**But they didn't care. They ripped his skull open and then they let his blood leak from his body...**_

_**I saw...**_

_**...**_

_**And somehow...**_

_**It all makes sense now.**_

_**It's my fault.**_

_**Oh Naruto...Sable...I've failed you both...**_

**"Sasuke!"**

**...**

**"SASUKE!"**

**...**

_"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed at me for the fourth time, yanking my arms untill they felt like they were going to fall off "Sasuke" he growled punching my bloodied face after giving up on removing me from the bed wich i had stayed in since this morning._

_"You understand don't you! You heard what I said?" He ground his teeth "Go save him before he really is gone Sasuke!" _

_"It's too late" I held back a raunchy sob, the blood making my vision red._

_"Fucking hell, it will be you're fault! You killed Sable..." he told me now... back to his emotionless self "I aranged...for Sable...Naruto...When they had taken him out to be disposed of Sasuke, i went and i handed him to a can that would keep him safe. I made sure that he was okay because once you were out of school I would have told you...I kept him alive and well for you, and you go...you make him your fucking house pet Sasuke. Not in a million years had i thought you would do that. I was very happy for you...when you and Naruto began to grow up with one another ...like you were supose to...like you would have liked"_

"Enough"

"And now you killed him Sasuke"

"No!" i cried sitting up to grab at my brothers shirt "Itachi i'm so confused! what do I do!" i screamed at him, my voice tearing from my throat in meloncholy and agonising sobs.

_"You go save him" My brother had never given me such a cold look before..._

_He looked at me as if i were lower than dirt._

"I thought you were past your days of whining and sniveling. Go save him" He pushed my hands away and stood there watching me as i stood to match his height.

_**So I made my choice...**_

_**I made my choice and i was positive it was the right one.**_

_**When i had run down that hallway, all i could think of was Sable. **_

_**How I had needed him...**_

Longed for him...

Wanted him...

And here he was, standing infront of me the whole time.

_**I hurt him though...**_

I didn't care...

God i'm so fucked up, he'd never forgive me...

_**And when i saw him...when i went in to that ceremony room and I watched as my butterfly was lit on fire...**_

_**Well...**_

He'd never get a chance to even if he may have...

_**Sable...**_

_**Naruto...**_

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**There are no happy endings...**_

_**I just don't deserve one.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Chapter- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sorry f this chapter was a little confusing xD LOL ANGST! WIL NARUTO MAKE IT! WILL HE NOT?...**

**-sigh- SasuNaru is just not a happy pairing...all those fluffy stories...their like "OKAY-SO-SASUKE'S GUNNA BE PRINCE CHARMING, AND NARUTO SHALL BE THREE SAKURAS PUT TOGETHER BUT STUPIDER!...WAIT...NO...THAT'S NOT RIGHT-DUMBER! THERE WE GO!"**

**LOLOLOL naw cute SasuNaru's are like AWEEE and i love em to bits xDDD**

**"PNFC KNP JOQC IKH**

**READ**

**READ**

**READ]'READ**

**READ**

**READ' DOWN!**

**Okay fine.**

**I got my boyfriend to read it, bless his poor yaoi-hating soul.**

**He may have not fixed everything, but now there should only be a few fuckin mistakes. I'm tired of tellin g people that "I FUCKING SUCK"**

**okay?**

**i repeat just incase you didn't read it right.**

**"I FUCKING SUCK"**

**I've kind of figured it out for myself i don't need people telling me!**

**Jesus fucking christ.**

**I suck.**

**No more "Your spelling-and grammar-and OMG I DUNNO WHERE TO START"**

**I get it.**

**You don't like it? well i'm very sorry i'm not as accomplished in literature as you are, now go bother someone who's asking to be told about their failure of a story okay?**

**I'm not sure if i'll continue, i had a few more chapters planned maybe just one or two but honestly? No thanks xD**

So i'll contemplate on writting again anytime soon, but i guess for the people who actually enjoyed this that i'm sorry? and there are much betetr stories to be reading i guess.

Ja ne.

Haitus for now.

Lots of love.


	11. A Love worth Losing pt3

**Well I guess the appropriate thing to say would be "Hello" but I'm just gunna nod in yur general direction and continue with this shitty ass story.**

**So I guess yur all wondering where I went too…..well I didn't go anywhere.**

**To many haters. I just ignored ff for a while…so…**

**Going in to grade 12.…yay me….**

**And for all those flamers out there; Fuck you I got word processor now **

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_I was finally there, soaring through perpetual darkness, or rather plummeting. I died. My body wasn't even there when I touched my chest, the ragged heartbeat missing from the hollow where my heart lay dormant. At least I wouldn't go through any more pain right? Sasuke was gone and all I had was the quiet nothingness for the rest of part that disturbed me about it all is that I knew what was going on. I was aware of the dead silence…..and I knew I was going to be alone till the end of would I do with the time I was given….with the time I was bound to by this what I wanted when I was with Sasuke? _

_Sure I was rid of him finally…..but so was I to everything even though I knew it wasn't there, and it didn't beat within me anymore, my heart ached.I'd loved him, and in turn I burned for my sin…..Was….loving Sasuke a sin…..? Is that why I was here in the first place?_

_Maybe if I hadn't felt a single thing for the Bastard I could have maybe….maybe escaped….lived the rest of my miserable life without to Itachi….he'd opened my mind when I'd first gotten to the coven…..He'd brought me memories that, at first, were so confusing….but then they all became perfectly clear. My family….my love…..my entire life was with Sasuke; and I couldn't have it. I felt like some kid who sat tortured outside a candy shop, gazing at what could be…._

_I hadn't even realised that the tears fell from my eyes disappearing as they fell past my feet.I stood alone, and now what was I to do?Sasuke….oh god Sasuke I loved you….._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**LINELINELINELINELINE**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke: My Love and My Sanity.**

As far as I knew, I'd been in intensive care for about two weeks.

I'd tried to pry Naruto from the table, trying not to crush what was left of his wrists, if they weren't ash already….His body was frail, and his skin was no more, eyes forever gone from his skull. I couldn't help but let those rivers of blood continue to leak from my eyes that day, not caring about the fire that engulfed me as it continued to burn upon Narutos' dying being. I wouldn't let him go this time I'd told myself…..Yet I had….I was weak, burning as did he, not even noticing that I had gone up in flame faster than even the gasoline drenched Naruto had.I was a full Vampire and fire was my fate.

Itachi pulled me off him, throwing me to the ground as I helped smoke up the room, screaming in emotional agony rather than pain from my body disincarnating within the hot cocoon, licking at anyone who dared help me. And yet here I sat propped up in the medical wing under that Oro-bastards care. I couldn't remember what had happened….how I had survived….or WHY I had even been saved…..This was my punishment wasn't it? "living" in this horrible world with my mind replaying every last horrible thing I'd ever done to the one person whom I loved, and even though I tortured them; they loved me too…

When he kissed me, even though his lips felt all wrong, they felt so right…..like I was home but I wasn't suppose to be. And when he spoke to me it made me work through the day just so I could hear his annoying….blabbering….scratchy voice…..Now I wouldn't hear it again…."And it's all my fault…." My voice was but a whisper, floating around the room as if it were a cold breeze.

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it" Itachi wouldn't leave me to sulk. He'd been here since three days ago when I'd first woken up. My flesh had healed mostly, and my hair was steadily growing back….having been charred from before….burned from my little thing I said, even if it didn't make any sense, he'd say something was coaxing me to talk to him. Maybe speak to him about what happened."Go away" I said for maybe the thirtieth time."No" was his snaky reply, light and airy as if this whole thing was a fucking joke "You haven't eaten since the incident, and you need the sustenance to finish healing""I'd rather starve to death…" is all I could say, glancing at him with what I guessed to be dead eyes.I wondered what it had been like to have them gouged out…

"That's going to be a very long time…." He raised his eye brows knowingly, smirking as I merely looked down to my bandaged arms and hands."I can endure it…." "Stop being foolish. Drink and get healthy" he scorned me shaking his head."No." "Why….?""I'm sending myself to hell""Oh really." I could hear his footsteps nearing me, a weight sinking the spot on the mattress beside me "Naruto wouldn't want that""I don't care""Of course, you never did; did you?"

I didn't say anything more as I looked back on my past, counting each and every bad thing I did to him so I could multiply it by a thousand and have the devil himself punish me for them.I was such…..such a _bad person_

"Well if Naruto were alive to ask it of you, would you live?" His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me in to his side, his body warm compared to my drained one.

"….There's no way I could…" I mumbled closing my eyes "no way I can….""Well I'm sure he'll be disappointed to hear that when he's up and running once more" Itachi drawled."Don't joke like that….." I cringed feeling an ache in my chest."Joking about what dear brother?" He sounded as if he were kidding around again."About Naruto….I'll never see him again, and you dare taunt me with that fact…""I'm not joking" Itachi shrugged in a 'fine have it your way' stance.I didn't say anything yet again as I considered the possibly of Naruto being alive. I only wanted to die that much faster….."You'll just have to find out I suppose" Itachis' voice lingered in my mind as the door clicked closed, his words repeating themselves over and over again. How would I face him….what would I say…..would he want me alive, or would it be better if I offed myself now…?Asking myself these questions only made me frustrated as I did not have an answer to any. The only thing I could come up with in the state I was in was "If he wants me dead…..I shall grant him the privilege of killing me himself…."and then a thought crossed my I'd have to kill Orochimaru….

And then the men who took Sable….Naruto away from I entitled to asking Naruto to postpone my death until further notice? Was it right to want to live for the sake of killing those….fiends….?

I hadn't the slightest clue.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**LINELINELINELINELINELINE**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke: The End of Me**I'd been alone for god knows how long in my room, having been discharged about three months ago, I sat here on my bed doing absolutely nothing.I'd asked my brother about Naruto only to be looked at and then was no way he was still here, why had I even clung to that small whim before…hoping that maybe….maybe he was still alive…..I should have killed myself….But no.I also had a promise to keep to Naruto…..a promise that I had made to carry out; put my miserable existence to use! I was going to kill. There would be much more blood shed before I was to retire in to the eternal depths of I was going to bring those damned bastards with yeah; those fuckers would pay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke: Becoming of a Killer**

I waited before the council to be judged, marked by Naruto, on my neck was a scar. I was claimed and therefore I was filthy….tainted. Itachi stood beside me as I sat glaring at the hooded men who where responsible for ordering my only reason to live to be killed so many years ago. My brothers hand clamped down on my shoulder, his head bobbing so that the leader would continue with this discussion.

The man with piercings stood from his large wooden throne, 12 of them raised up on a marble pedestal to make a small crescent shape before my feet, his chair being in the middle of course. One on the end was empty though, the chair lacking a head master to take it."Now Itachi….what are we to do about your dear brother" His strange purple eyes settled on me, long nailed hands clamping together in front of his stomach as he smiled "You do realise the Half-breeds essence is coursing through him…." Itachis grip tightened, my own fists clenching as he replied "We do nothing""Oh? And why is that?"

"Well what would you like him to do?"

"Hmm, well he's impure now Itachi…..even though he's your brother….I'm afraid he just isn't an acceptable specimen…" the large violet eyes glowed as they watched me, my own eyes bleeding in to red and my lip pulling back to bare my elongated fangs "Do you see?…He's already becoming animalistic…..without his new mate he'll surely go mad""Too late" I breathed smirking now.

Mad was I?

He glanced at Itachi but looked back to me yet again "I suppose since you are an Uchiha….we should give you a chance to overcome the hormones in your body…it's not like your bloodline is expanding at any rate"

I hissed lowly standing to sneer at the head of the coven, knuckles cracking in anticipation, and eyes blazing "You'll be seeing me" Itachi quickly followed as I took my leave, hating, absolutely HATING that I couldn't have torn that mans head off right then and there. I wanted to scream, but I also just wanted to crawl away where no one would find me ever again. There was a line of maybe a dozen other coven members at the large metal double doors that led to the elders appearance room, all of them waiting to be heard, or waiting to be sentenced to either death or reward.I glared at those who even dare give me a look of pity, having witnessed my weakness back then…..I'd never been so….emotional in front of people….no not people; we were monsters.

I hated myself for what I had thought of Naruto….what I had made of him never really taking in to account that like me he too had feelings…even though he was not human he….he was capable of feeling sorrow…anger…pain…As was I.

"Sasuke"I heard my brothers quiet voice behind me, his footsteps falling in line with my own "What…""You will not lay a finger on the council do you understand…?""Oh?" I scoffed knowing he knew EXACTALY what I was planning to do."Yes. They are merely the faces…There is a higher up behind them…..and I do not wish for you to die in vain-trying to kill those who have done nothing""Fuck you!" I spat glaring back at him over my shoulder "You think I'll die that easily!""Yes"

"hn" I cringed cracking my neck as I looked ahead of me once more "Then what should I do Itachi…""Let me take care of the matter little brother" He sounded serious, keeping a straight ace when I turned wide and shocked eyes to him, questioning whether or not he was serious. I knew my brother better than anybody, and the look on his face backed up his words "I will take care of it Sasuke""That's not good enough!" I raised my voice throwing my fist out to the side, slamming my knuckles into the hard rocky wall, pebbles falling down to the gravel by my feet "I want my own revenge….""Don't you think you've exacted enough revenge for a life time Sasuke…?""…..For Naruto…._enough_ is not _good enough_!""I see" Itachi sighed having stopped beside me.I didn't even notice that I had stopped walking, my eyes narrowed and set forward in to the darkness of the corridor."Well little brother I'm sure he won't be satisfied either if he doesn't get to see you after all he has endured"Staring at my brother I felt a sting in my eye and a wallop in my gut "Why do you talk about him as if he's alive Itachi. He's no where near me….he's somewhere buried! Cold and dead in the ground, and you stand there and speak like he's still amongst the living" I spoke lowly and very calmly, my hand shaking now as it lay palm flat on the wall, my other reaching up to grab at my brothers shirt "You better stop fucking around with me Itachi because my patience is wearing thin" I pushed him so that he stumbled frowning as I took off down the hallway again, stopping once more when his words reached my ears."If you're going to perform a suicide mission, it may as well be on the way to see him. Sasuke I am not being cruel to you…..only telling you to wait a little longer. But little brother as you are so impatient….why not die at the feet of those who have him"

I know I should have ignored him, but I took the bait my brother so graciously laid out for me, spinning on my heel with wild and crazed eyes, my voice like that of a beasts as I roared "WHHHHAT!"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**End Pt 2**_

**Yes, yes, entirely too short, but it's pt2. The second part…or part one…..BESIDES…**

**UMM…..**

**HI…..**

…**..well…hard at work on the next one…I was about 5 pages in on the next chapter b4 remembering that I was being a prude and I never uploaded the second part….**

**So…**

**OOOO YAY….WHAT HAS ITACHI GOT UP HIS SLEEVE…..Sorry about the length really….again: PT2**

**Next chapter should be around 14 pages long… ^_^**

**Kio~**


	12. It's Like Coming Home

**NEW CHAPTER LOVLIES…**

**And happy belated birthday to Naruto :3 !**

**So I realised that my text on fan fiction has been fucking up…. So if this chapter turns out the same way as the previous….someone tell me so I can try a different way to fix it?**

**So hopefully this will fix it…writing it on word processor…..then transferring it to note pad…..maybe that'll do the trick?**

SO! 

**Lets get on with the story !**

**No flames-seriously. Done with the haters.**

Don't like? Don't fucking read.

**To the rest of you, happy turkey day and what not!**

**OH AND HAPPY BELATED B-DAY TO NARUTOOOOO**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

In my mind ….. It was like a race track, each thought continuously making laps, trying their best to make it to the finish line. A track that never ended. Only started and accepted new contestants.

My heart was still within me, blood clod in my veins, frozen in time as I lay in darkness. I tried to lift my arm but found that I was incapable of doing so, the same being with my legs and my head. I was trapped in place unable to anything but think to myself.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I regretfully accepted this fate, fingers tingling as I soon realised I was able to draw in a breath. Breathe? I can….breathe?…

I could feel my eye lids peel back but I saw nothing, my mouth popping open, my fingers pressing down in to cold crinkly fabric "Hello…?" my voice sounded raspy, strangled, like my throat had withered and dried.

I could hear nothing, but shifting slightly I was able to distinguish that I was on a bed. My body began to tingle like my fingers had, only now I could feel it, the straps securing me to the obvious mattress I lay on.

"Hello!" I called my throat hurting. It was like I had swallowed a dozen nails, each and every one of the metal pegs wedging themselves in my flesh, effectively closing my wind pipe.

Now I could hear a slow buzzing sound, my ears ringing, a few heavy footsteps vibrating through me.

"Naruto?" was a soft female voice, warm and loving, worried and oh so familiar.

My lips parted in a slow smile, I could feel it, my skin cracking as a sob left my throat "Tsunade?"

"Oh god Naruto!" her heavy body fell over mine, thin and shaky arms wrapping around my neck, and lifting my head from the table to press in to her shaking shoulder "I thought I was hearing things! Oh god-oh god-Naruto-You spoke! You're alive!" Her voice was cracking as she wept in to my neck, lips trembling as she spoke again "You're safe now baby-you'll be okay I promise!"

Baby?  
Tsunade hadn't called me that since I was little….scared and broken….when I had first come to her clan in dire need of care and a good plug in my head.

That day where I had been left in the forest to bleed out….

No I remembered….

Itachi had taken my body there…..left me there…..knowing that Jiriya was coming for me…..

Had Itachi brought me back again?

"Where….am I?" I asked, voice gruff, straining to breathe through my adopted grandmothers tight hold on me.

"You're safe" She whispered pulling away, her hands touching my arms in soft motions, the sound of clicking reaching my ears. Was I strapped down?

"What are you doing…?"

"Untying you Naruto…." She sounded just like I remembered her too "….While healing….you were going through withdrawal of blood…..sometimes you'd be a bit more wild than others…."

"I don't remember" I could feel myself blink, looking in the direction of which her voice came from, but I couldn't see her. My eyes had been ripped out before, but why could I still feel them there, like filling within a hollow cavity…..?

"I would hope not…." she gave a shaky sigh "Close your eyes dear, they need rest"

"They feel fine…." I spoke more clearly now blinking a few times "…aside from that I can't see you….or anything….."

"…..Your body's waking up I see….." she mumbled as I slowly flexed my tingling hand.

It was like stepping out of water, where all of a sudden your body became real again, no longer floating. I breathed slowly jerking to my side with a startled gasp and my heart gave a single thump within me.

"No don't! Relax Naruto!" her hand pressed in to my chest now, pushing me firmly in to the surface beneath me "Your heart can't take much right now…it's so weak….."

"You shouldn't have to touch me while I'm cold…."

"….I don't mind…."

I sighed knowing that the cold flesh of my body in the past had chilled her down to the bone. She said it made me feel dead, like I really was the beast that I became when drank….when I lost control to my vampiric part and fed like I had no thought nor soul.

Her soft and melancholy laugh filled the room as her fingers slid over my chest up my neck and stopped when she held my face "Still concerned about others…that's my boy" her voice was broken and distant, lips pressing against my forehead merely seconds after she had spoken, hands quivering as she held me.

"I worried about you every day….." I slowly raised my arms, staring up blindly at who I knew to be Tsunade "I never once forgot about anyone….or stopped wondering how they were….or if they were well…" wrapping my arms around her thin waist I pulled her on to me feeling as she placed a leg on either side of my stomach, her hands moving to once again cup under my neck and bring my head to her shoulder "I can't help it…I missed you all…."

"Naruto…..rest…" She said so lowly that I almost didn't catch it.

"I don't want to"

"I'm sorry…..I got you too excited…your heart even start-" she began to pull away from me again but I held her in place with more strength than either of us would have thought I possessed at the moment.

"My heart beats for those who I love granny…."

"Naruto…for me please rest-and for god sakes close your eyes"

"Why?….what's wrong with them….?"

She moved herself from me with more force this time, placing my wrists to my sides, making sure my arms were straight before her palm hit my forehead gently to push my head back down. I hadn't even noticed that I'd kept it where she pulled it….

"They're healing….that's all….." her body wasn't against mine in anyway now, her footsteps growing faint instead of shuffling at my side.

"Why are you leaving? Don't go!" I panicked starting to sit up, hissing as an intense heat washed through me.

"Stay down!" she hollered and I listened immediately dropping myself back down "I'm getting you a cover….and please….close them for now….they umm…." She was coming closer again clearing her throat as she did "They're a little creepy to look at…."

I blinked again wanting to see myself in a mirror more than I ever had "creepy?" I asked as she lay the cotton fabric over me.

"See they haven't become eyes quite yet….we tried to find you a good set to replace your old ones…." Her voice was tentative, cautious "Your body took them….and I guess…..well I'm not sure what's happening but the sclera and the iris-a black film has covered the eyes and I guess….." she sounded so uncertain as to how she should tell me "Your old eyes….left a large gap…..and we tried, we really did, to give you eyes…..Naruto I'm so sorry they haven't become part of you yet-they were after all only human eyes and we-"

"Tsunade…It's okay…" I said smiling slightly "At least I can hear you"

"Oh Naruto…..They should be getting better in a few months…"

"A few months?" I mumbled "that seems to be a bit long"

"Well…..they need to become….part of you….right now the human flesh within them is being replaced and rotting off the surface…..they still may not be your eyes yet when your vision returns….."

"…rotting off the surface….?" I coughed staring in what I assumed to be her direction "that's disgusting!"

"…hence the black film covering your eyes…..well….soon to be your eyes….."

I swallowed a growing lump in my throat "….I'm sorry they creep you out…I'll try and keep them closed for you…."

"Thank you….." she whispered "now please…" her hand rested on my cheek as I closed my eyes "Sleep a little longer….I want you to get better….."

"I'm almost there" I sighed pushing my face in to her warmth humming as I could feel my body burning, coming back to life.

It took all of my will power to keep my heart from beating again-trying to calm it in my extreme excitement.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**(Dream Mode)**

_**Thump**_

_Hands moved across my skin, fingers dipping in places, making me feel things that I never thought I could feel before. I touch the fire and it freezes me, but that doesn't stop it from burning, consuming me in passion, touching me in the most sensuous ways._

_His mouth is the eye of the flame, licking me quite literally, curving over my frozen lips in an attempt to melt the ice that covers them. My own hands encircle his, holding them tightly as his flame spreads within me, thrusting through me and filling me with utmost delight._

_**Thump**_

_The sounds that escape my throat are nothing compared to the roars he lets loose, fiercer eyes than my own watching me intently, making sure I know who's boss here._

_I want to feel the fire, I want it to burn, but it just devours me in kisses and fills me with pleasure.  
_

_**Thump**_

_My skin should crack and burn but it doesn't. It simply meshes with the fire, welcoming it like it were a sof caress. I wanted to see it, but all I saw when I stared at the flame was black._

A consuming black that filled my vision as I came 

_**Thu-Thump**_

**(dream over obviously)**

My eyes flew open as my body hit the floor in a heap, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. It was like air circulating through me, my heart a motor that had just started and needed all the fuel it could get to keep going. I gasped in pain, my eyes wide open but still un able to see.

"Naruto!" Tsunades panicked voice filled the room, my heart thundering away as her footsteps became louder and closer "Are you alright?"

My hands pressed in to the floor beneath me as her gentle but strong hands grabbed and lifted me to a standing position "You look spooked….did you have a bad dream?" she asked softly sitting me down on the bed side "….just…try and calm down….still your heart for me…" She coaxed me.

I stared at her with wide blind eyes, knowing she was right there in front of me, watching with concern.

What had just happened wasn't what I would call a bad dream, but it still filled me with dread. I was disgusted with myself, knowing what he had put me through, and still craving his touch. This horrifying need for him coursed through me. A yearning that, now, would never be fulfilled.

"How long was I sleeping…?" was the quiet and distant words that left my lips, wafting through the room like a gentle breeze.

"No more than two days….." she told me moving to sit at my side, the bed dipping in on my left as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I had been asleep for that long? It seemed like only a few short minutes when I was in the fantasy world…..but then of course time flies when you're enjoying yourself.

Growling I shook my head trying to get the images of _him_ doing those _things_ to me. But why did I want him so badly? Why was every cell in my body screaming to at least be near him? It was driving me insane with worry and concern-but mostly building frustration.

That bastard had done this to me….no, he himself hadn't done this to me, but he'd let it happen.

But then again….he'd…..at least I think it was he…..who had taken me down …. Burned themselves for me….

"Naruto calm yourself….please" Her free hand reached across her own chest to press in to mine, her other hand tightening on my shoulder as her head rested on me "You're heart is trying to heal just as much as your eyes….."

I blinked feeling no pain in my eyes but only in my heart. It wasn't really physical pain either….more of a burning sadness…a feeling that indicated a large hole.

"I don't need it anyway….." I mumbled feeling bitter towards the feelings that bubbled up inside me.

"…..Or course you do…" she laughed lightly "Sure it would make things a lot easier but that goes for all of us don't you think?….besides…..without it…..you wouldn't be you….." she sounded thoughtful and reflective, almost as if she were thinking about what it would be like if I hadn't a heart to beat within me.

I would have been what I was suppose to. I would have been a full fledged vampire instead of this half-breed that I am right now…..I would have been with Sasuke right from the start…..

The thought made me shiver.

"I would have been a cold blooded killer….not me…." I agreed nodding slowly and reaching up with my right hand to hold the one over my heart "I wouldn't be here with you…or G-Gaara! Where's Gaara!" I obviously startled her because she jumped beside me, pushing me back down when I tried to stand "I want to see him!-well hear him-but Tsunade where is he!" I could feel my body warming, my heart racing even faster than before. It was like a humming bird in my chest, my body waking up all at once, moving me from the bed to aimlessly walk forward.

"Naruto no!-Naru-"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINELINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I was floating once more, feeling nothing, doing nothing…and still seeing nothing. I knew my body was there, I knew I was moving, but I couldn't __**feel**__ it._

But then it hit me; my body really wasn't here, just everything but. This place….it was internal…..but why was it so empty? Why was I so alone? Why was it that the only thing I could do was think?

I knew where I was and yet I couldn't do anything about it, powerless to escape, and lost to what I should do. 

"_**Just follow my voice"**___

I warmed within, a ball of heat in the cold dark abyss, the voice I wanted to hear so much surrounding me.

"_**Follow it….."**_

"_I can't" I knew my lips moved to form those words but it sounded so…different….hearing myself talk…_

_**"You can do it…"**__  
_

"_How…..?" It was lost, growing meek and scared, my voice childish in a way._

I listened hard for an answer but there wasn't one. 

"_How?" I pleaded wanting him to speak to me._

No response.

"_Sasuke how?" I choked through a sob __**feeling**__ the hot tears on my face and __**feeling**__ my heart pound relentlessly in my chest._

"_**Oh common…are you scared?" **___

"W-what?" I asked, confused as pictures and moving blurs flooded my mind, thought and memory bleeding together.

_**"Fine" a 12 year old Sasuke stood in front of a 12 year old Naruto, hands on his hips and looking quite annoyed "I'll come find you. God you suck at this game….."**_

The younger me stared at Sasuke with a smile sheepish grin "I'm afraid I'll walk in to something!"

"Why?" He asked raising a fine brow, thin pale arms crossing over his T-shirt adorned chest, light brown khaki shorts ruffling just above his knees as he shifted.

"Uhh, because I can't see? Look around you, this place is a huge death trap!" I motioned around to the playground we stood in. I was a little more built then Sasuke was, filling out my black muscle shirt so it defined my chest but I had to say that my safety orange pants weren't the most flattering thing I had worn as a kid.

_**It was like watching a home movie of myself, except the movie was behind my eyes, overcoming every other thought I had and demanding that I watch it.**_

"You have to listen" Sasuke looked a little less annoyed and more serious now "Close your eyes for me"

I had done what he asked, closing my eyes almost immediately.

I did as he said and listened, hearing only small cracks here and there, but they came from almost everywhere and it was somewhere different every time I heard it!  
I knew how frustrated I'd been with him, growling as I tried my best to hear him move around me.

"_**Can you find me Naruto?" He coaxed.**_

I headed in the direction that I thought his voice had come from, Sasuke smirking and moving out of my way as I wobbled my way through the mulch.

"Over here"

"Dammit stop moving!" I shouted turning to him with wide and frustrated eyes "You think it's easy huh? Well guess what-you're it!"

Sasuke blinked at my younger huffy self, his slightly rounded cheeks calming as he closed his eyes and set his mouth in to a thin line.

_**I'd laughed momentarily before covering my mouth and running around to get behind him. I looked back at him wondering why he was so still, but I simply put it beside me climbing up the metal steps to make my way on top of the monkey bars.**_

I had been fairly quiet as I made my way to perch atop the gym equipment, but that didn't stop Sasuke from turning on his heel and heading straight towards me.

I almost felt sorry for myself seeing the look of surprise and absolute astonishment cover my features.

The raven stalked up the steps, carefully placing his hands where they needed to be as he climbed the monkey bars, so close to touching my leg.

At the last moment I jumped, shrieking as he followed, tackling me to the ground.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"Did not" He frowned as he pushed himself off of me.

"YOU DID TOO! You opened your eyes or something!"

"Tch, Idiot, I _**Listened**__** for you" He stared down at me hands on his hips "You just gotta shut your trap once and a while and let your body move for you…."**_

"Whatever you bastard! I call a rematch!"

"….What ever you say Naruto" He shook his head as he raised his palms in the air.

_Listen?_

Let my body move for me….?

Did I remember that for a reason? Was this suppose to help me?

I still saw nothing and so….was I ….am I suppose to listen?

I strained for a sound, wanting to hear anything, but nothing came. I was alone…..the memory served no purpose…

But I heard myself sigh.

"I can hear myself….." I mumbled listening to my own voice "I can hear my own voice…great….what good does THAT do me!" at least I sounded normal.

_**My voice echoed, repeating over and over again, the sound growing louder and louder. If it didn't stop I felt as if my ears would pop!  
**_

_**I screamed at the top of my lungs, my mind fuzzy as the darkness around me became red, specs and flashes of colour here and there, and then the noise stopped, leaving my head ringing, hands clasping my head as I stared out in awe at my surroundings.**_

Where was I?….and…..I could see!…..

_**But seeing what surrounded me, I almost wanted to be blind again…..**_

_**I had to get out of here…..some how I knew…..but I was curious….I wanted to go in….move forward….**_

_**They watched me as I walked on, protruding out of the flesh like walls, seemingly harmless as they were just eyes. But they pierced me, deeper than a knife would, the throbbing mounds of tissue coating the small empty spaces around them burning my fingers as I guided myself forward. My feet squished in to the sockets of the eyes covering the floor, juices sticking to my toes, and the impressionable tissue leaving a trail of footsteps in my wake.**_

It didn't really strike me as disgusting but rather compelling. I wanted to know where this tunnel,_**…**__**.hallway,**__**…**__**.where ever I was, led. I wanted to move forward and see where I would end up.**_

But as I thought I_**'**__**d wanted to reach the end, the tunnel was becoming smaller in size, the muscle beneath the flesh closing around me and making me work to push through. I slipped a few times, my hair and my skin getting covered in the light purple secretion that covered the place, my fingers grasping the meaty substance to hold me up and push it out of the way so I could move more.**_

My body felt crushed, but I knew I had to go on. The eyes held no color as I observed on closer inspection, they irises being pressed against my body as I writhed and wriggled my way through the winding tunnel.

When would it end?_**…**__**.**_

_**I found myself running out of air, the jell leaking from the eyes in to my mouth, my lungs filling fast with the substance. My body was held suspended in space and time by the throbbing compression around me, limbs and fingers twitching as the oxygen left me.**_

And then the walls receded, letting me fall for some time before I was submerged in a vast amount of the goop, bubbles forming around my mouth as I reach the surface, concealing my screams. More was dripping from the ceiling_**…**__**if there even was one, but it was getting darker in colour, richer in taste. It occurred to me that it was blood that was now falling from above and sinking down through the jelly like weights, my body thrashing as I moved to get to the sides of this place.**_

My feet were held and my body was brought under once again, pulled down further than I had gone before, dragged to the bottom where blood smoked around my body looking like disturbed dirt that I had stepped in at a stream.

My mind raced as I looked down at my feet, large greyish clawed hands wrapped around my ankles, tightening as they continued to pull me even further past the blood.

Was there no end to this pit gelatinous liquid? My skin covered in the oily blood like it was a barrier between me and the goop. Who was pulling me? Why_**…**__**.**_

Looking down again I could now see the arms, thinner than a mans arms, but neither were they from a woman. A beast maybe?

I couldn_**'**__**t hold my breath anymore, my lungs giving in to the desperate need for air, the jell filling my throat as I breathed it in. I blinked waiting for the certain burning pain in my chest to overwhelm me and carry me through to my death, but I simply exhaled calmly and took on another lung full.**_

I stared up through the murky clouds of blood above me, light shining through in single rays every now and then, cascading down in to the depths of nothing as I was dragged down deeper. I could feel the claws climbing higher on my legs, pulling me with little effort, wisps of what felt like hair tickling my leg here and there. I gasped as the claws gently took my hands, bringing my arms out to wind around what seemed to be a smaller body than my own_**…**__**..but thin**__**…**__**frail**__**…**__**.**_

I don_**'**__**t know why I tightened my hold on the thing that had now latched on to me, claws running up my shoulders to touch at my neck, cupping my face in mere seconds. My head was tilted downward, the claws firmly gripping my face as it pulled**__**…**__**.dragged it**__**'**__**s body up my own, ribs grinding against my stomach, its lips touching at my throat as it stilled. I could feel a smile on those lips, a sharp nose, and the scrape of eye lashes as it blinked, a blonde head nestled under my chin as I held it tightly. **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**l never let go right **__**…**__**..?**__**"**__** It**__**'**__**s lips moved, voice echoing through the abyss that we floated in.**_

I don_**'**__**t know what compelled me to say it but I responded to the**__**…**__**.person?**__**…**__**thing**__**…**__**? **__**"**__**Never again.**__**"**__****_

What was it I was holding? My eyes drifted down the bridge of my nose, my head moving forward so I could try and catch a glimpse of what was in my arms; A Child_**…**__**.?**_

I could feel the smile grow bigger, lips trembling with a content humming, the blonde haired head tilting back to stare directly at me with it_**'**__**s empty sockets. Its claws melded into my cheeks as it smiled sweetly at me, the muscles and veins that lay dormant behind an eye ball glistening in the light that shone down through to us. **_**  
**  
I woke with a start my breathing laboured as I pressed my left palm in to the bone of my chest, feeling my heart beat thump through my body. The tears that leaked from my eyes were lost to the vivid images that had played through my mind not even seconds ago. I felt empty and alone, where as in my nightmare…..maybe even a dream….I felt warm…I felt compensated for all that I've gone through…..I felt….whole…..

A warm embrace held me not moments later a familiar smell wafting up my nose.

"G-Gaara?" I rasped my voice strained as I wrapped my arms tightly around the others form that hunched over me.

"I didn't kill Tsunade for not telling me you were here because I know you love her. Be thankful"

"You always know just what to say" I laughed still crying, but now they were tears of joy rather than sorrow "No 'Good to see you?' or 'I'm glad you're safe' ?"

"Do you not understand a hug?" He pulled away leaving my arms empty once again.

I wanted him back.

I wanted to see him…

"I wish my eyes would heal…." I breathed staring in his general direction "What do you look like?"

"The same"

"….Thanks for that mental picture, I appreciate the details…"

"No problem" I could hear the dry and monotone humour in his voice, his body shifting under his clothing, feet firmly planted on the floor. Was he swaying?

I listened hard remembering what I had seen while unconscious …. Or rather remembered-I didn't want to think about what I had _seen_ at all. He swayed slowly from side to side, soles of his feet shifting weight on the floor as he did so. He shoes even released air when pressed on certain spots.

"Huh…." I pushed myself up on my elbows blinking as I tilted my head to listen harder. There wasn't just him in the room. I could hear a slow breathing, so quiet, it was like some one was sleeping not to far away "Someone here with you Gaara…..?"

"Konohamaru…." His voice was even, one foot lifting and taking a step, his body twisting so he could, I assume, look at said child "I think he's been affected by your absence worse than anyone else. I missed you the most of course, but he's just a kid so he worried a lot"

I smiled a bit at Gaara's admission of him missing me, but my heart throbbed, I was pained by what Konohamaru must have gone through.

"Remember….that time when I was a kid like him….and I was afraid you'd died?"

"yeah but you were stupid, this one's a bit brighter"

"Hey, I was concerned about you!"

"I'd been gone for 3 hours…."

"Well excuse me for assuming that you, Mr Social, would be at home"

"I wasn't with a person remember?"

"That's why I said 'Mr. Social!'"

"…..what…..?"

"I don't even know…." I grinned letting my head loll back "I'm just so…content"

"Content…." He sounded a bit angry "You're blind, a few months ago you were close to being dead, and you're content…."

"Can't change the past" my grin faded as I lifted my head back so my chin pressed into my chest "As much as we'd sometimes like to…."

"You still haven't said thank you for not killing Tsunade"

"…Yeah what was the reason for _wanting_ to do that again?" I cringed in slight pain as I pushed my body in to a full sitting position, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

"She never told me you were here"

"Oh…..then how'd you find out…?" I wondered hearing Konohamaru shift on what sounded like a carpet office chair.

"I smelled you"

"You know, the whole smelling thing is actually kinda creepy….."

"I was very mad"

"You're not nice when you're mad…." I mused smirking.

"No. I'm not"

Sighing I rolled my aching shoulders and reached upwards to stretch my spine "Thank you for not killing my Grandmother" I laughed now thinking about how bad that could have ended for Tsunade, and imagining Gaaras prudish face all red with fury but trying his best to controll himself. I imagined him to look rather constipated.

"You're welcome."

"Nmm" Konohamaru stirred moving in the chair again.

I looked in his direction, which was to my left, listening with a small smile as his feet hit the floor.

Little hurried steps came towards me, thin child like arms wrapping themselves around my waist, a tear soaked face buried into my clothed stomach.

"Hey kiddo" I chirped placing a hand on his disgruntled hair, Konohamaru fingers digging at my loose shit and tugging it as he pulled his face back to look up at me.

"NARUTO!" he shouted at me uncontrollable sobs leaving his mouth afterwards.

"….yes?" I asked quietly.

"You're eyes are cool!"

I blinked down at him, unable to see him but I knew he was trying to put on an act.

"…..I'm glad you like them, but I can still hear you crying…..you don't have to be strong for my sake"

"Good" he whispered burying his face back in to my stomach, nose poking me as he turned his head every now and then.

I heard a small click, new air filling the room as I continued to pet Konohamaru head, looking up and past Gaara as Tsunade shocked gasp reached my ears "What….how did you guys get in here….."

"The kid knows how to pick locks" Gaara said aloofly "I asked him to help me get in"

I shook my head now realising that Gaara wouldn't have sought out Konohamaru because he wanted him to know I was safe, Gaara just needed him to get in to the room….

"Besides….I think I have a right to see him" Gaara now sounded angry.

Tsunade was silent as she walked forward, her body making a soft waft as she passed the red head and stood in front of me to gently take my hands from Konohamaru and his from me.

"NO! I WON'T LET GO!" he shouted small fingers grappling at my shirt, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"I need to speak to Gaara and Naruto….." Her voice was apologetic but stern.

"What words are about to be exchanged are not for a Childs ears" Gaara cut in crossly.

"I'm not a child! I know all those words! Fuck, Shit, Asshole, Cun-"

"Hey!" I hissed smacking his arm lightly "I'll still be here after we talk. You can come in here after okay?"

He was silent as he let me go, his feet carrying him fast but clumsily away, little cries escaping him.

"So what was your reasoning for not telling me of my brothers return"

"Gaara….please…It's complicated…." She was tired and hesitant, strained as she was trying her best to either word something or hide something.

"I have time. Explain"

"Don't push…." I mumbled to him staring out blindly at Tsunade.

Gaara was silent, most likely brooding and sending me cold glares as I slowly slipped from the mattress,  
bringing myself to a standing position "She probably has a good reason"

"…Naruto" she said worried "Don't stand"

"I'm fine"

"Your hea-"

"Is fine."

I received no more complaints of me becoming versatile once more, crossing my arms over my chest as I closed my eyes for her sake.

"What are you hiding from me" Gaara glowered walking past and behind me. He made it so he stood his chest touching my back, arms reaching around, one hand grabbing my shirt and the other taking the hem of my track pants. He'd pulled my shirt up and the hem down to expose my pelvic bone, his chest rumbling with a low growl "Does it have something to do with this? This atrocity? And why he doesn't smell like him?-Why he came back so beaten? Weak?" He sounded scary mad….I'd never heard Gaara express so much emotion, much less express anything that needed more than one sentence "His entire body is like one giant scar!"

"I'm scarred?" I gasped thinking about how my skin must look.

"Scarred as any other burn victim would be" he snapped in response, his anger directed towards Tsunade, but he was getting caught up in his rant "What happened to him Tsunade. You know who did this….where he was….I _know_ you know"

She let a quivering sigh leave her lips, her body shifting slightly as she cleared her throat.

"This is why I didn't tell you. He's close to getting healthy again and look how wild you've become…"

"His eyes….they aren't even his" His hands left me, his body moving back to sit on the bed I once occupied "You shouldn't leave the medical procedure charts out and about for just anyone to read you know" He was calm now, obviously having caught his temper and forcing it back as he was so good at.

"If I had told you when Naruto first came back….if you had seen the condition he was in, Gaara I don't think you could have controlled yourself…."

"What would I have done? Needlessly murder?"

"No you would have hunted down who I'm about to tell you about…"

My blind eyes widened as I looked at Tsunade "…no"

I could hear her breath catch in her throat, Gaara standing back up behind me.

"Tell me" he demanded.

I could feel some sort of anger and aggression rising in me, a beast behind bars rattling it's cage in a fierce frenzy. I was scared for Sasuke. I didn't want Gaara to hurt him. I had to protect him. This need for him was burning me up inside, filling me, possessing me as I lunged at Tsunade roaring. We tumbled to the ground, her pained yell filling my ears as I gripped her shoulders "You will not"

"Naruto" Gaara rushed to me prying me from Tsunade with ease "What the hell is wrong with you"

"It's not his fault…." Tsunade gasped moving around on the floor.

I hadn't noticed that she'd stood up again, I wasn't focusing on the sounds around me, or anything really.

"Gaara I'll speak to you in private"

"No" I clenched my jaw the beast wanting out "I wont let go…."

"Naruto you should sleep now" Gaara said before his hand took a firm hold on the nerve by my neck, twisting and sending me to dream land.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINELINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**(The evil return of the DREAM FLASHBACKS MUAHAHAHHA)**_

"_Oh my god, you've never kissed anyone…" I said lowly looking up at Sasuke who sat on the end of his bed, the large sleeping bag under me most likely going to be left alone as Sasuke usually brought me up to sleep in the bed with him._

"Tch, I have so…."

"Yeah, besides your mom?"

"It's none of your business!" He looked sort of angry.

"Common, tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"_Their name started with an 'S'"_

"SAKURA!" I shouted maybe a little too loud for his liking.

"Shh!-Shut up you idiot! You're gunna get my parents in here!-and no not Sakura, eww, you don't know them" he rolled his eyes "It was a long time ago"

"Well that's not fair. You got your first kiss before I even met you" I pouted resting my chin on my arms.

_"Yeah well who was yours" He crossed his arms now watching me expectantly._

"umm…." I hummed glancing up at him to see a slow smirk make its way on to my face.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones" his taunting was enough to make me go red in the face.

"I can't remember their _**names**__, but there were lots! I'm like… the best kisser ever!" I boasted turning my head away from him._

"Oh really, so you're a professional?" He was obviously amused by my fibbing.

"Hell yeah! Way better than you'd ever be!"

"Prove it"

"What?" he'd caught me off guard, my wide blue eyes staring up at him in question.

"_I said; Prove it" he smirked wider._

"How am I suppose to do that?" I blabbered pushing myself up on to my knees.

"_You, me, right here. Right now. Kiss me" He wasn't even kidding._

"EWW WHAT?"

"Common Naruto, show me your stuff. You say you got talent so blow my world and make me gay"

"I'm good, but damn Sasuke I'm not that good!" I blushed furiously at the thought of kissing my best friend the way I had made it sound I could kiss someone.

"I was obviously embellishing" He said dryly.

"Please tell me embell-shelling means you're kidding….."

"It means I was exaggerating" He shook his head "You don't have to kiss me Naruto, It's not like I want you too, but how else am I gunna know how good you are at kissing huh? Cause I think you're lying to me" He leaned forward a bit throwing the bait out there for me to take.

"W-well….." I blushed even more "…..I guess….."

"See, cause if you've kissed so many people you wouldn't have a problem showing me. You've never kissed someone before"

"-I have-You're just…a guy….and my friend….."

"Well it's not like it's going to be some sort of romantic magical moment. It wont mean anything"

"That's true…"

"So common you liar, show me your stuff"

"I am not a liar!" I huffed standing up to stand in front of him.

He just smirked, sitting there, waiting for me to plant one on him.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of the bed, my nose bumping his slightly before I turned my head "Umm…well…" I breathed slowly wondering how the hell I should do this.

"Common…." he said impatiently.

"You're not helping!" I grit my teeth lips inches away from his.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to whisper little nasties to you?" he joked cocking his head in the other direction.

"What ever" I swallowed my pride and pressed my lips firmly but gently on to Sasukes, a sharp intake of breath from him as I opened my mouth slightly to breath while changing positions.

It was more like a few sweet kisses rather than one long mind blowing one, but I hoped that it had convinced him when I pulled away.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I stood up straight and grinned when he just sat there shocked "See! You're speechless!"

"Yeah…I am…"

"I took your breath away huh!" I laughed putting my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm just surprised that you used you're first kiss in an attempt to impress me" He blinked slowly looking a little more like the smug Sasuke that had appeared before I'd kissed him.

"Gah!-No way did I waste my first kiss on you!" I hollered jumping on the bed and headed towards the pillows.

"I'm flattered" he chuckled.

"Shut up!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINELINELINELINELINE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**OKAY**

**Was that okay :U? I wanted to give you guys the next chapter before Halloween :U**

Wich btw-I'm trying

**TRYING**

**To write up a short little Halloween fluff /smut…_…..**

**God I love Halloween….**

**ANYWHOO**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
